All Hail the Heartbreaker
by cookiesforfrogs
Summary: Rynn Cormel holds a party to celebrate the anniversary of his taking over of the camarilla. What happens when Ivy gets home causes Rachel to face some awkward questions. Events spiral as both Ivy and Rachel are forced to examine their heritage. Switches POVs between Rachel and Ivy. Chapter 10 - Back to reality, is now up
1. Home

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rachel and Ivy or the rest of the hollows – sad times. Also All hail the heartbreaker and its lyrics belong to the spill canvas. _

_A/N: I don't know if I will continue this or not, Ag tells me that this is not as bad as I think - I remain to be convinced, still its not as bad as it was. So thanks again to ag for putting up with reading the many previous versions of this, I wouldnt have finished this without you sweetie. _

_Let me know what you think, thank you. _

_Also if you haven't read million gifted babies by agmartin40 you are missing out_.

* * *

_The warmth of the alcohol and the crispness of the orange slipped down my throat, thank god, the bar was well stocked, I was staying at Rynn's tonight and could indulge to my heart's content._ _My dress was a mix of silk and lace giving hints of skin with delicate diamonds sewn in which sparkled in the light. The matching shoes had leather and diamond straps wrapping around my ankles. The outfit screamed money, power and sex which was exactly what I needed the vampires here tonight to see when they looked at me. _

_Spending the night playing at politics; insults' masquerading as compliments, doing deals with devils and manoeuvring all the time to retain my position, my families power, my power was far from my idea of a good time. Thinking of Rachel and the look of pleasure on her face as she cooked another batch of spells successfully. I reminded myself that if I wanted to keep my dear heart happy and safe then this was the price. I asked her to save my soul even as I sold it to save her neck. _

_Rynn stood on the slightly raised platform and gestured for quiet, not that he needed to. The charisma and presence he hadn't lost when he died his first death was more than enough to reduce the small number of elite vampires to silence. "My friends thank you for joining me tonight to celebrate the first anniversary of my arrival here. The camarilla has grown stronger this past year and all of you have played your part in making that happen. We will continue to grow, a new age is on the way for vampires and we will be at the forefront of it". I winced at the veiled reference to Rachel's efforts to save my soul and took another drink. "Please accept these very special party favors as a token of my appreciation. Feel free to keep them."_

_A beautiful red headed witch appeared at my side, wearing a low cut designer dress in stunning black silk with swirls of midnight blue so dark only a vampire would be able to see them. I would kill to see Rachel in that dress. Delicate red curls brushed her shoulders offering a false protection to her virgin neck. Her eyes however were a problem; glassy and unfocused they showed she was clearly under the influence of an undead. Hesitating I tried to weigh my options, to refuse Rynn's gift would be an insult, I didn't however, want to blood rape anyone and the fact she was so targeted at my perceived weakness made me want to simply walk away. _

_That moment of hesitation was a mistake. All around me vampires, living and dead sank their teeth deep into soft flesh. The smell of pheromones and blood was a heady combination and I could feel my body reacting to it. Closing my eyes, I tried not to breathe, if I could just step back I would be able to walk away, fragile hands settled on to my waist. Shocked my eyes snapped open and I didn't move as she stepped forward pressing her body against mine. Tilting her head she presented me with that expanse of virgin skin. Memories of another witch pressed against me offering me her neck in the back of a van left me aching to feel loved. "Please take me". _

_Unable and unwilling to pull away, I strike, my teeth biting deep into her. My glass tumbled to the floor shattering, as I replaced it with a far more satisfying drink. Wrapping my arms around her, I held her tight as her whimpers and struggles increased my hunger for her. The blood flowing down my throat was incredible and with a jolt I realised her eyes weren't glassy from the influence of an undead vampire but from the huge amount of street grade brimstone swimming through her veins. I could feel the brimstone working its way into my system, I felt so free I didn't want to stop. My hands roamed across the silk searching for the zipper. _

_A hand landed on my shoulder, snarling I turned baring my fangs. "Now, now, Ivy I put a room aside for you. Go on now, go play with your little snack in private" Rynn's voice dripped with amusement. My instincts demanded I protect my witch. Keeping my body between the undead and my prey I slowly backed her towards the nearest door. The cupboard was small and safe, humming happily I let my hands resume their search for the zipper. _

"_Here, take this" fingers pushed into my mouth and slowly I sucked the powered brimstone off them. A breathy moan escaped her fueling my duel lusts for sex and blood, she sounded so like my dear heart. Blood from my bite runs down her chest and I gently lick my way down to her breasts pushing the dress out of the way. Her hands tangle in my hair urging me on, my head buried between her breasts, the taste of her rich blood and the scent of redwood surround me and I feel home. This was everything I could ever want from Rachel. My Rachel._

* * *

The party had been just what I needed things between me and Rachel had been tense, well more tense than normal. Giggling I pushed the door to the church open, I could hear the sound of a familiar limo fading away. The door slammed into the wall with a reverberating bang and I jumped in surprise "damn door".

My shoes wouldn't come off, they were all sparkly, hopping around I tried to get the thing off my foot. There was a snap and suddenly I was on the floor. I noticed the strap round my ankle "silly vamp, stupid forgetting the buckle" finally freeing my foot I held the shoe aloft victoriously before throwing it across the room, laughing as I heard it land deep inside the sanctuary.

Turning my attention back to my other foot, the heel was broken! _When the hell had that happened?_ Wrestling the offensive article off, I pitched my arm back and sent it to join its brethren.

Struggling to my feet, I headed into the sanctuary. The whole church was at an angle, I would have to get someone out to fix it. _But Shh! mustn't let Rachel know._ A grin spreads across my face – Rachel she is so sexy, so perfect. Memories of the party flickered to the front of my mind, of the party favor Rynn had given me. Such a pretty, pretty little red head.

I sighed and pushed myself off the wall, heading down the tilting corridor to my room. She had looked so much like my dear heart. A shudder of pleasure at the thought of taking Rachel the way I had that witch ran through me. _But what if it had been Rachel?_ No it hadn't been. It had just been a random red head, hadn't it? Crap, focusing I tried to pull the memories together. Why couldn't I remember anything but Rachel? Rachel in a stunning dress I wanted to rip from her body, Rachel pressed against me neck bared, I couldn't remember anything about the scent other than that it had definitely been a witch. _Oh, god what if I had left my dear heart in the hands of the camarilla? _

Veering to the other side of the corridor I pushed open Rachel's door gently and enter stealthily despite the fact the floor continued to resemble a fairground ride. And there lay my sweet Rachel. Sighing in relief I leaned heavily against her wall letting myself relax, we were both safe.

"Ivy is that you? What's wrong, are you ok? Of course you're not, you wouldn't be making this much noise if you weren't hurt. Was it Cormel? I'll kill him if he's hurt you." Hands, soft and familiar were suddenly touching me, searching me. My eyes snapped open, which was odd – I couldn't remember shutting them. She looked so good this close; curls of fiery hair framing her face, eyes wide, full of worry and love. An oversized t-shirt had replaced the dress. Grabbing her arms, I switched our positions "What happened to the silk? It looked so good on you. I wanted to rip it off."

"Ivy let me go and step back". She smelled so good; she was just so perfect, so tasty and so "mine".

"Ivy, look at me. You need to let go of me". She sounded half asleep, my poor little witch she never had been able to handle her brimstone. Rachel's body struggled enticingly against me, my dear heart is such a tease.

"Why? Rynn said you were mine, you want me and I love you." Rachel's eyes closed, her hands stopped trying to push me away and the scent of her arousal blossomed on the air. Happy at her acceptance I bent down and nuzzled against her neck breathing her in. Deciding to tease Rachel back, I released a wave of pheromones, stronger and more concentrated than those I had been unconsciously releasing. Her moan of desire sends liquid heat spilling through me.

"Ivy please – just calm down". Putting one hand under Rachel's gorgeous ass I lifted her higher up, forcing her feet off the floor and wiggled my knee between her legs, resting her core against my leg.

"Naughty little witch, not wearing any underwear, what would your mother say?" Rachel's eyes widened as I caressed her thigh.

"Ivy you're drunk, you need – is that brimstone?" Rachel's thumb stroked the corner of my lips. A few flecks of brimstone where on her thumb and I captured the digit in my mouth sucking gently.

"Stop that". Reluctantly I let the thumb slip from my mouth and stared at my dear heart confused. "Ivy, you're drunk and high, just wait a moment. Can you do that?" I nodded, _why did she want me to wait?_ She was being so strange. "Good, that's good. Now tell me who gave you the brimstone". Her tone was all yummy and commanding, my dominant little witch.

"You did dear heart, I licked it off your fingers". My fingers started to stroke her beautiful skin again it was just so tempting and I released more pheromones showing her how much I wanted her.

"Not just now, earlier, who gave you the brimstone earlier Ivy?" Her voice was breathy and heavy with arousal. I didn't know how I was supposed to answer her. I tried to think what the answer she wanted was but my head was so fuzzy. My eyes roamed over her inviting body.

Her neck was at the perfect height now. Sealing my mouth over her pulse, I gently sucked bringing her blood to the surface. A moan of want slipped from my dear heart and I hummed with satisfaction as my hand stroked her ass, holding her tight against my thigh. Hips bucked against me as I nipped Rachel's neck. Pulling back, I shifted my hold slightly pushing her higher up the wall. I pulled my dress up before lowering her to rest back on to my thigh. The feel of her core slick against my skin had my head spinning, this, this was bliss.

"Ivy stop, we have to stoppp oh god Ivy" I smiled loving the sight of Rachel arching towards me as my fingers played with her hard nipples through the soft fabric.

"I love you dear heart. I promise I won't hurt you". Kissing her slowly, encouragingly at first, until, lips parting hesitantly, our tongues met. Her tentative little tongue slipped into my mouth, exploring, running over the roof of my mouth, caught on one of my canines and the taste of Rachel's blood bloomed.

Crushing her closer to me, I chased her tongue sucking it hard, the tiny wound giving me only a hint of her blood, as Rachel drove herself against my leg. Sighing softly I pulled back, kissing her lightly. I froze at the feel of a scar on her lip_. It isn't one of mine, it belongs to that bastard: Art. He took Kisten from me; hurt Rachel and given her a reason to run from me, from us_. Growling I sliced the scar tissue open, causing Rachel to cry out against me as I willed my neurotoxins into the wound making it mine.

Rachel's body was alive, bucking against me, her hips moving restlessly as my toxins burnt through her and my pheromones helped to push her closer to the edge. Strong legs encircled me, trying to pull me closer as she tried to push herself harder against me, covering my leg in her juice. Pushing my leg hard against her brought a delicious groan from my dear heart. Grabbing the t-shirt, I ripped it from her, finally exposing her gorgeous body to me.

For a moment, all I could do is stare at the sight of her naked breasts, nipples hard and begging to be touched. Bending I captured a nipple in my mouth, the position was awkward but I liked her like this, pinned to the wall writhing for me, wanting me. I wanted to see her orgasm like this. My left arm supporting her I took a half step back from the wall giving myself more room. I let my fingers trail down the length of her body, nails occasionally scraping the sensitive skin until my hand was resting just above her slick core.

"Ivy. I can't. I. don't tease" Rachel's voice was a whisper, words forced out between panted breathes.

_Yes she wants this, wants me_. I stared into my dear heart's eyes as she squirmed against me trying to get my hand to move.

"Say please". _I need to hear her ask, I need to know she wants me. _I traced my fingers through the soft hair as Rachel groaned with frustration. "Beg for it dear heart" and I tugged the hair hard, Rachel gasped and her back arched.

"Shit! Ivy please. Please!" The words were a plea to the heavens, there were no doubts or fears.

Slipping my hand between her lips, I ran my finger over her clit and down to her entrance. Watching her face, I pushed a finger deep inside her. She is such slick warm perfection. "I love you Rachel" and my fangs slipped into the delicate flesh of her areola, my tongue flicking the captured nipple as I gently sipped her blood. Adding a second finger to the first, I used my thumb to lightly rub her clit.

"Ivy, more, I need more". Still sipping her blood, I shuddered with pleasure at her urgent words.

"Please, please, please" her hips bucked in time to her chanted plea for release. Our auras were so thickly mingled, it felt as if her fingers and fangs were buried in me and not the other way round. I upped the tempo of my fingers driving them into her harder and faster, her hips lost the rhythm and her muscles squeezed my fingers tight as she came. The feel of her orgasm and the phantom fingers moving inside pushed me over the edge with her.

Battling through the pleasure flooding me, I pulled my fingers and fangs out of my dear heart. I knew I had to be careful, so careful, I had taken a lot of blood already. She whimpered softly at the loss making me smile and bending to her other breast, I pierced the skin as I forced three fingers deep inside her sensitive pussy.

"Ivy!"

Fingernails dug deep into my shoulders as a second orgasm ripped through her. A chime, a feeling of perfect unity and I could feel Rachel's love for me running through my body and soothing my soul causing another orgasm to rise up between us. I never wanted this to end. Now whenever my pheromones filled the air Rachel's breasts would burn for me. A grin spread across my face as I pictured Rachel pressing her hands to her breasts the way she does to her neck. I could feel that Rachel's mind was delirious with the pleasure through our joined auras and my smugness increased. Out of the depths of my mind, a terribly familiar voice sent a shiver of dread down my spine.

"_You're nothing special. All you have done is make sure any vamp can do this to her, any vamp can make your little witch burn for them. They'll steal her away from you Ivy girl in the end the marks you've given your little pet will be used to break her"._

_What had I done?_ My heart was racing with fear and panic as I imagined some faceless vamp using my scars to take my dear heart from me. _No! She's mine, all mine! I can't lose her! I need Rachel! Oh god how could I fix this, I needed to fix this._ The only way to stop anyone else playing on the scars was to bind her. I had to keep her safe. I needed an artery.

I tried to move Rachel around; if I put her down, I could reach the one in her groin, I could make this good for her. I shifted my weight trying to maneuver us. The floor still resembled a circus ride and I lost my footing, Rachel's weight pushed me backwards. I kept my hands tight around my dear heart I couldn't let her be hurt. My head hit the end of Rachel's bed and I heard Piscary echoing through my mind. _"You've failed again Ivy girl"_

* * *

Rachel POV

My face was pressed against Ivy's breasts and without any thinking my tongue flicked out and licked at the hard nipple through the fabric of her dress. I'd never thought I could enjoy something as much as I had enjoyed being with Ivy; my body was still shaking with aftershocks. Somehow, it felt so right lying naked against her. The only thing that would make it better was if Ivy were naked as well. Forcing my limp muscles to move I leaned up, i wasn't sure what to say or do but winging it was what I did best.

Suddenly my brain reconnected with the part of me insisting I should be protesting and refusing Ivy's stubborn attentions. I realised she was so still. _Oh, damn._ I could tell even in the moonlight that Ivy was hurt and unconscious. Scrambling to my feet, I hit the light switch.

There was blood on her shoulder and my heart clenched in fear, but on closer inspection there was no wound. A blush crept up my cheeks as I realised it was my blood smeared on her skin and dress. Briefly, the image of pressing against Ivy and licking the blood from her shoulder before kissing her entered my mind. Ignoring everything, I focused on checking Ivy over.

I could feel a tiny lump on the back of Ivy's head, I didn't think it was anything to worry about but what do I know? Biting my lip I tried to figure out what to do. Part of me wanted to phone for an ambulance just in case _but with my shunned status would they even turn up?_ Sighing, I stroked my hand down her cheek, she looked different like this, younger somehow. Making my decision I went to turn her bath on, hesitating in the doorway I looked back at her prone form "you best be fine Tamwood. I'll be back in a minute."

Thank god, Ivy made me work out. My body so recently happy with me was now screaming in protest that carrying a vampire was really not something it had ever agreed to do. Reluctantly I had eaten one of Ivy's cookies, I didn't have a choice if I was going to take care of her I couldn't be half asleep from blood loss. Fear consumed my thoughts; _I had just had sex with my best friend - my best __female__ friend_.

We had worked so hard avoiding this, I loved her but I was straight and Ivy did her best to make do with what I could give her. Our entire relationship was already balancing on a tight rope and there was no safety net. This could ruin everything between us, I had never had a friendship that lasted this long before.

There was no way Ivy could go backwards from this, she had just had everything she wanted and had been hunting me for. This could end our friendship for good. Jenks would kill me for ruining everything, would I lose his friendship too? Where would I live? What would I do for a living I couldn't make the runner business work without Ivy and Jenks. _Maybe…maybe there was a chance she wouldn't remember._

In the state Ivy had been, it didn't seem likely she would remember everything that had happened and if I could get rid of as much of the evidence as possible. Then maybe she would write off any memories as dreams or delusions, blaming the alcohol and brimstone. That way our friendship wouldn't go to hell in a hand basket. At the very least, it might stop her asking questions if she wasn't sure, then we could just pretend there wasn't an issue – we were good at that. Besides I couldn't leave her covered in blood and on the floor, she's my friend.

Walking into Ivy's bathroom I realised I had made a crucial mistake. Ivy was still dressed. Unsure what to do I paused for a moment trying to work it out. There was really only one option, gently I lowered Ivy, still fully clothed into the tub. Somehow, this wasn't how I thought sex with Ivy would end.

Careful to support her body I searched for how to undress her. It was a beautiful dress, gothic lace and silk mixed together, giving teasing hints of her skin. Undoing the short zip I pushed the dress down her body. There were bruises on her shoulders and arms along with little cuts from my nails. Hopefully most of it would heal by tomorrow; maybe I could blame anything else on her drunkenness? _Did having sex with Ivy make me gay? Did the fact I was struggling not to just stare at her body? _

My blood was on her bra if I left it on, she would know what had happened. Taking a deep breathe I unhooked the bra, feeling like a teenage boy I undid the front opening clasp gratefully. Placing it besides the dress, I couldn't help smiling a little: Ivy had wanted me to undress her for years and here I was taking off her bra and she wasn't even awake to enjoy it.

Ivy's hair was still wet as I lowered her into bed and she shifted restlessly against the sheets "Rachel", the word was mumbled and slurred but it sent a wave of relief through me. "It's ok I'm here Ivy, you just rest I'll look after you". My words however were pointless as Ivy had already passed back out. Checking to make sure she was breathing normally, I brushed her hair back behind her ear. "We'll be ok I promise Ivy. I won't let this ruin us."

Leaving the door open in case she needed me, I set to work erasing as much of the evidence of tonight's events as I could. I scrubbed the empty tub, making sure to be generous with the cleaner. Her clothes went into the washing machine and figured I could probably put them through two or three times before Ivy wakes, which ought to get rid of most of my scent. I wasn't sure the dress would survive but I'd take Ivy pissed off about her dress over no Ivy at all. I felt so disconnected from my body, even while trying to erase the evidence my head was continuously remembering those moments with Ivy.

Stepping into my shower I set the dial to cold. I could have stopped her, I could have used the ley line but how could I hurt her like that? Ivy had been drunk and out of control – I was going to have to call someone to repair the front door, but she hadn't hurt me, just as she promised even keeping me safe when we fell. How could I have reacted to her like that? Just the memory of her mouth on my breasts, her fangs sliding into them and her fingers inside me had my body quivering. _How could my body betray me like this? _

_Damn stupid witch, it wasn't just Ivy who had been out of control I was begging her to fuck me!_ The cold water beating down on my body didn't seem to be helping and I turned the dial, making the water colder. _I'm not gay, I'm not. It's just pheromones, and, abstinence_. I was going through a dry patch, that's why I responded when those long fingers slid in._ No, bad Rachel, bad, just don't think about it. _Hitting my head gently against the tiles I groaned in frustration, _I just needed a man that was all._

* * *

Ivy POV

"Oh god. My head". Just talking hurt.

"Hey, Ivy how do you feel?" I opened my eyes, at the sound of Rachel's voice. That was a mistake, light seemed to stab deep into my brain and my eyes closed shutting off the horrid light.

"Like someone just set off a small bomb inside my head." on top of that I felt like I was dying of starvation, a clear sign I had taken brimstone last night.

Tentatively opening my eyes again, I looked at Rachel, she was dressed in jeans and a black blouse with a high collar she had brought a couple of weeks ago. The room smelled enough like her that I knew she must have been here a long time. The smell of our mingled scents was delicious but manageable which suggested I had fed last night.

Reaching down she picked up a tray with bagels, creamed cheese, croissants, butter and a glass of orange juice. Placing the tray on my lap, she sat back down slowly, watching me carefully. Which was when I realised I was naked under the sheets.

"I'm not surprised, Ivy. You seemed pretty out of it even before you hit your head and passed out. You want some coffee as well?"

Something was off. Rachel smelled worried, but then if I had passed out that was to be expected, still my instincts where screaming there was something else.

"Sure thanks. Umm don't take this the wrong way but why am I naked?"

Rachel blushed and looked down at the carpet, _oh god, please do not tell me she undressed me. _

"You were in a bit of a state when you got back, nothing too bad, you just didn't want to go to bed without a bath. You passed out before you could put on a nightie, it was easier to just put you to bed rather than try to dress you first. Anyway I'm going to get you that coffee."

As Rachel left, I tried to remember what had happened the night before. I had been at Rynn's party and there had been a witch? Yes, I remembered a beautiful dress and Rachel but it hadn't been Rachel _had it?_ I struggled to try and make sense of my fractured memories. How had I got home? I was meant to be staying with Rynn, if Rachel had been at the party that would explain why I was here but somehow that didn't feel right.

I was finishing off my second bagel as Rachel came back in with the coffee. "What happened last night? I can't remember a thing".

The nervous edge to Rachel's scent disappeared and was replaced by disappointment and relief, _how odd_. Something was definitely wrong. _Please, please let me not have done anything to hurt her or ruin the fragile ties between us._

"You came home a little drunk that's all. Don't worry about it". A forced smile stretched across her face as she answered.

_Shit, I had done something._ How could I keep messing up everything good in my life?

"Rachel I need you to tell me right now what happened, did I hurt you?" my heart seemed to beat painfully fast as I waited for her answer.

Sighing Rachel met my gaze "No. I'm fine, you just hit on me a little but you didn't cross the line, so just forget it. Or just don't bother remembering it. I'm just glad you woke up before I phoned the doctor." I had been hitting on her? How? Had it been bad enough to make her want to leave?

"So we're ok?" I tried again to recall the night before but all I got was the same jumble and I wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't.

"We're fine I promise, I'm going to let Jenks know you're ok. Why don't you get dressed and we can relax, maybe watch a movie?"

"That would be nice."

Leaning back against the headboard I let myself relax. She wasn't leaving and she was offering to spend time with me maybe things weren't that bad, _maybe whatever happened had been good for us?_ My unconscious release of pheromones hit Rachel and she gasped, her hands going straight to her breasts. _What the hell? _

"Rachel?"

"I'm fine, fine I just, I'm just a bit tired that's all you nearly sugared me all on your own then. See you in a minute."

Rachel practically ran out the door, which meant there was something about last night I might not want to remember but that I really needed to remember. I definitely, needed to talk to Rynn about how I had ended up in such a state and just how it was that I had ended up at home last night because it was clear I hadn't got here on my own.


	2. Movie

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rachel and Ivy or the rest of the hollows – sad times. Also All hail the heartbreaker and its lyrics belong to the spill canvas._

_A/N: To my own heartbreaker I wouldn't have written this without you. _

_My thanks go once again to Ag for her help with this it is a far better chapter for having received your help. Thank you for putting up with the many versions of this and my indecision over Rachel's pov. _

_I am grateful for any and all comments so please let me know what you think. Also there is a very, very small hint at something which happens in bms. _

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed and convinced me to at least try and write second chapter. If you reviewed anonymously or I didn't reply to you for some reason than an extra thank you. I always try to reply to comments. _

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2

With my head swimming slightly, I made my way over to my dresser. I needed to join Rachel in the back living room and there was no way I could do that naked – unfortunately. Avoiding the mirror, I really didn't want to see how bad I looked right now. I tried to find something that would be comfortable and easy to put on, I didn't really want to get dressed. _Hmm maybe a nightie and my robe would be a better choice_. My hands touched cotton in a drawer filled with satin and silk and I knew just what it was.

Pulling out the sky blue cotton pajama top and bottom, I smiled as I remembered Rachel giving them to me for my birthday last year. Jenks comments about her wanting to cover up temptation and asking when she would start buying me underwear had been both hilarious and uncomfortable. I had been harbouring some silly idea about wearing them the night Rachel finally agreed to share my bed. But maybe it was time to forget that idea, for some reason they felt like the right thing to wear.

The late afternoon sun was steaming through the windows as I moved into the living room. Rachel was already sat on the sofa. Her legs curled up next to her, as she stared at the wall, clearly lost in her thoughts and oblivious to my presence. The sun made her hair seem alive, turning the red locks into streams of fire. She was still dressed in the blouse and jeans and I had second thoughts about my choice of clothing. But there was no way I was getting changed now. Walking through the church to the living room had not been fun and I was in no hurry to repeat the experience. As I forced myself to stop staring inappropriately at Rachel and start walking again, my body made its feelings clear. Even this last leg of the journey was not going to be painless. The world continued to swim slightly before righting itself and my muscles seemed weak and shaky. On the plus side my stomach didn't try to rebel.

Wanting to be sociable, I decided to sit on the sofa. The decision had nothing to do with my usual chair being several steps further into the room. I tried to sink gracefully in to the soft grey suede sofa, but a small groan of relief escaped me. Judging by Rachel's grin, I hadn't been succeeding in hiding my hangover anyway. For a moment, Rachel seemed to be distracted by my pajamas. It was the first time I had worn them, and the momentary sparkle in her eyes seemed to warm my heart. _Was I imagining things or was Rachel staring at my chest? _They had seemed like the right thing to wear, however I hadn't realised just how challenging buttons could be. I had given up three buttons from the top. So, I was showing a lot of cleavage especially since I wasn't wearing a bra but it wasn't indecent, everything was covered._ So what was she staring at? _

"Are you really so hung over you can't do up buttons?" Ignoring her mocking, I asked what movie we were watching. The look Rachel shot me, sent tingles down my spine and I prayed my eyes stayed brown. It was the kind of look a lover gave you before explaining all the wicked things they were about to do to you.

"We're watching Twilight". She couldn't keep the smug amusement out of her voice.

I narrowed my eyes at her to give her an annoyed glare. "That is cruel and unusual punishment, Rachel ". My voice was pure grey silk as I replied quietly, trying to stop any of my annoyance showing. I hated the movie. Skimmer had tried to convince me to watch it with her for a laugh, but I turned her down flat. Now I was going to let Rachel make me watch it just so I could spend time with her. I wondered if God was getting a little laugh out of this.

"I told you I would get you back for making me watch Harry Potter." Her smile was all sweetness and light. I had to stop myself from bending forward, and giving her an Eskimo kiss. Ignoring the resulting stab of bittersweet emotional pain, at being able to touch her let alone rub noses with her. I focused on trying to scowl at my dear heart.

"You think I won't make you pay for this?" My voice was low as I tried to sound menacing and playful. There was a thin line between the two when I dealt with Rachel.

"You can try". She gleefully remarked, singing it almost like a spoiled child. She was taunting me without even noticing it. I was almost surprised she didn't stick her tongue out. The lingering scent of worry and tension she'd had earlier was gone, now only the scent of amusement poured deliciously from her skin. I felt my body relaxing in response. It was embarrassing how much of my mood depended on hers. Rachel was oblivious to the things she could make me feel. Repressing a grin, I played my trump card.

"There are seven more Harry Potter films." I said it casually, leaning back in the sofa to see the full reaction to that little warning. Rachel's eyes widened slightly. Unconvinced that I had shown Rachel that I had won, I decided to drive the point home. "I'm sure the pixies would love to watch them with us." I couldn't help the hint of very real smugness that laced my voice and I playfully showed the tip of my fangs. After all, my mother always taught me to back up my threats.

The look of horror on Rachel's face was just too good, and I couldn't hold back my amusement anymore. The laugh slipped out of my throat and filled the room. Disappearing almost as quickly as it had appeared when Rachel shuffled uncomfortably at the other end of the couch, and a faint whiff of arousal reached my nose. Glancing at Rachel, I dismissed it as her usual unconscious yanking of my chain.

She seemed to force herself to sit still as she replied. "You'd have to watch them too". She reminded me. Rachel looked so adorably sulky and with that scent in the air, I couldn't help but tease her just a little. Leaning forward and adopting a seductive mien. I breathed my reply softly towards her.

"Yes, but I like bossy witches with beautiful curly hair." Heat flooded Rachel's face and I leaned back into my side of the sofa shooting her a very self-satisfied smile. I smelt her arousal stronger this time. I was a little surprised by her reaction it was a tad quick. Normally it took more than that to get a reaction like that out of Rachel. She stilled, her cheeks taking on a shade of pretty pink as something caught her attention and she stared intently.

"You should see your face. Well, come on, press play and condemn me to hell for the next two hours". I tried to resist the temptation to find out what she was looking at and failed miserably.

Rachel was staring at my hand resting on the arm of the sofa. Glancing at my hand, I couldn't see anything that would warrant the attention. I flexed and curled my fingers slightly as I looked back at Rachel perplexed. Blushing furiously she fumbled with the remote.

Rachel coughed, clearing her throat, "I, yeah… ok"._ What on earth was Rachel staring at? Why was she suddenly so uncomfortable? I hadn't done anything that justified that kind of reaction…unless this is related to whatever happened last night. _I tried again to remember everything that happened last night but to no avail.

Unease crept through me. She shouldn't be so unsettled by my teasing. Rachel should have been defensive or at least trying to hold her own. Suddenly I wanted to forget about watching the movie, and try to wheedle some details about last night out of Rachel. Maybe I could head out and track down some of the wait staff from the party last night. _I'm sure I could persuade them to answer some questions._ My vampire metabolism was rapidly defeating the hangover. However, I wasn't sure I was quite up to taking the bike out just yet.

"I meant to ask, where did you put my dress?" I asked casually, as if it wasn't important, although it was. After all, physical clues were always useful, and when you lack reliable eyewitness it is pretty much all you have.

Rachel's face changed to what I privately thought of as her 'don't rip my throat out, but…' face. I knew I wasn't going to like the answer. It was the same look, part guilt, part shame; she had whenever she told me she'd agreed to work with Trent. Holding my breath I slowly began counting to ten in my head.

"Ah well, I wanted to be helpful so I put it in the wash. Jenks said they were real diamonds, they weren't, right? He was just winding me up?"

The way she was using the past tense to refer to the diamonds really didn't bode well. Reaching ten in my mind, I slowly exhaled.

"Rachel, where's my dress?" I asked with a hint of demand. The dress had been expensive and more importantly, I wanted some hint of what had taken place last night.

"Just…I'll go get it." She said unhappily and the nervous edge returned to her scent. It was clear she already suspected that Jenks wasn't winding her up.

Normally, it took some rather unpleasant comments from Jenks to get Rachel to do her own laundry, but show her a $30,000 dress and she couldn't put it in the washing machine quick enough. Clearly, she had been trying to keep something from me. I rubbed my forehead as I listened to Rachel's murmurs. You'd think that after two years she would have learnt I could hear her.

"Stupid vamp, who the hell wears a dress with real diamonds on?"

_Someone who's trying to maintain their standing within the vampire community; so she can keep your body and soul together, dear heart._

"How was I supposed to know they were real diamonds, and it's not like I had a choice, stupid vampires and their stupid noses." Rachel sighed deeply and I could almost see her leaning against the washing machine, head bowed as she whispered. "Please don't let her vamp out. I just can't take that right now."

She sounded so tired and the words seemed like a prayer. I suddenly felt guilty. Rachel had stayed in a chair beside my bed all night watching over me, she was tired and stressed from my idiotic behaviour. Now, I was pressuring her over a dress. Her comment about my nose though confirmed she was hiding something from me.

_Don't worry, dear heart I'm not angry it's only a dress._ I couldn't help smiling slightly as I shook my head at Rachel's worrying.

I sighed as I heard Rachel heading back and tried to think of what to say. At least, on the plus side, I should be able to guilt Rachel into cooking dinner tonight. Rachel was shuffling in the doorway; looking over at her, I burst out laughing. Despite my guilt I couldn't help it. Standing in the doorway a guilty and defiant look on her face, she looked like a child waiting to be told off. I had to resist the urge to tell her to go stand in the corner.

Clutched in her hands, was a scrap of material a little longer than a T-shirt that might once have been an expensive dress. The odd diamond still clinging valiantly to the abused garment, but most of the stones had come off, in the washing machine and had been washed away down into the city drains. Rachel ran an embarrassed hand through her hair.

"I knew they couldn't be real diamonds." She almost sighed.

Relief was evident in her scent and body language as she collapsed onto the sofa. The shrunken remains of the dress were still in her hand. Plucking it out of her hands, I shook my head, the antique lace had not coped well with the high temperatures.

"Oh they were real, dear heart." Rachel started making vague chocking noises. "Hey, Jenks?"

The pixie entered the room cautiously, it was clear he had been eavesdropping. Light blue dust trailed through the air behind him as the soon to be 19-year-old pixie flew through the air, wearing a green bodysuit that showed off his well toned physique. He still looked as sexy and energetic as he ever had, while the sword dangling from his waist gave him a dangerous edge. He was one of the oldest pixies alive, and it wouldn't be long before he was the oldest pixie ever, thanks to Rachel making him big last year. That curse increased his life span, and was just one more thing that proved my faith in Rachel saving my soul was not misplaced.

"You think your kids would accept a couple of sparkly rocks and some fabric to make a fort out of, as a bribe to leave me in peace for a few hours?" My voice showed how tired I was still feeling.

The pixie adopted the classic thinking pose, appearing to sit on thin air as his wings worked to keep him level, chin on his fist and his elbow resting on his leg. _Show off_

"Well I don't know. Throw in a game of ley line dodge ball to be played tomorrow and you have yourself a pixie hoard free day." He couldn't help but try to negotiate the best deal he could.

"Hey!" Rachel's voice was indignant and Rachel's scent took on teasing hints of singed redwood and chocolate – annoyance and amusement. Don't ask me how amusement could smell like chocolate. I had never met anyone who smelled like chocolate before. But make my dear heart happy or amused and her scent would gain undertones of delicious dark chocolate. "I'm not agreeing to anything, especially anything that puts me at the mercy of the hoard." The pixies could be mean and it was clear Rachel was in no hurry to give them an opportunity to be mean to her.

Resisting the urge to smile, I raised a single eyebrow and looked at Rachel blankly. "You don't think ruining a $30,000 dress is worth a game of dodge ball and cooking me dinner?"

The second the words were out of my mouth, I wanted to take them back. What had I been thinking? Rachel was so sensitive about money at the best of times. Rachel's face looked like she had just been told that I was really the witch hunter general. Jenks was laughing so hard he was having trouble keeping himself in the air. Golden dust flew outwards from him and he forgot to beat his wings, nearly hitting the floor, only managing to stop himself at the last second. The scent of hurt drifted across to me and I tried to think of something to say to make Rachel feel better.

"Well, I preferred the shoes anyway. They are much better than the dress." I didn't mention that there wasn't anything else I could wear the shoes with. Rachel froze and licked her lips.

"Err well"

"What did happen last night, Rachel?" I wanted to tell her that I wasn't mad. I didn't care about the dress, to just forget about it, I just wanted to know what had happened. But I knew it would just make her feel like I was just being condescending.

Ignoring my question Rachel carried on "I don't know how you did it but I found your shoes in the middle of the Sanctuary. The heel was broken on one of them, and the ankle straps were torn on both of them. I put them by the front door you could probably get them fixed. I'm sorry about your dress. I'll pay you back for ruining it, but it might take me a while." It was hard to tell whether her voice was more, angry or embarrassed as she spoke those last few words.

It would have been so easy to lie to her and tell her they were fake diamonds and I wished I had. The money was nothing to me, especially since Piscary's death but Rachel didn't know that. I hadn't wanted to make her feel worse about our financial differences. Now, she was going to end up taking a stupid risk, doing a run she should turn down or even worse: accept a run from Trent. I tried to control my rising worry as I realised she would take the job and do it behind my back, without my help. She wouldn't feel that she had earned the money if I took part in the run. What kind of friend was I making her feel she had to risk herself for a dress?

Pushing my feelings aside, I smiled as I shook my head. "Don't worry about it dear heart, I didn't really like the dress and it's my own fault for getting so drunk last night. You don't owe me anything." _How in the hell had I ruined my shoes?_

"I think the shoes look tacky anyway." Rachel mumbled.

"And we all know what good taste you have Rache!" The pixie's voice was filled with amusement.

Glaring at the pixie on Rachel's behalf, I tried to make her feel better. I couldn't stand knowing she was feeling hurt and I still needed to get her to agree not to try and pay me back.

"They _are _tacky, and I didn't like the dress. Besides I didn't pay for it." I kept my tone light trying to let her know I wasn't mad, hoping she wouldn't notice that everything I had said was a lie.

"You really think she'll believe that, Tamwood?" Jenks whispered at me from across the room, the sound was inaudible to Rachel. I glared at him again, Rachel might not notice his lips moving but she would notice mine. So, I had to settle for glaring and thinking my response. _Of course, she'll believe it, bug. Now shut the hell up before you blow it._

"You didn't? Who bought it for you then? I should still pay you back or maybe whoever brought it, I guess." Rachel's tone was almost jealous. It wasn't hard to think of someone Rachel hated and had the money to buy such a dress.

"Rynn. I wouldn't have worn the outfit again anyway, and I'm glad it's gone." I made my voice as dismissive as possible. I knew that part of Rachel would be glad she had destroyed the dress if it came from Rynn, and sure enough, a look of satisfaction flew across Rachel's face. There was no way Rachel would pay Rynn $30,000.

"I'm not going to give anything to that vampire. I can't stand the way he treats..." I could hear Rachel's teeth grinding adorably as she cut herself off mid rant. Rachel might say she wasn't in love with me, but her feelings towards Rynn and her increasingly negative view of Glenn helped feed my hope. Even when I sometimes I wished it wouldn't. Maybe if she didn't care for me, if she was just like the others using me for her own ends, maybe, just maybe I would be able to get over her.

"So you're not going to do anything stupid and try to pay money you don't owe in the first place to him or me. Understood?"

"Don't worry, the ever after will freeze over before I give anything to him." Anger and annoyance were radiating from her but I could still smell jealously. _Was she jealous Rynn had the money to waste? That I was receiving expensive gifts? Or was she jealous she wasn't the one buying them for me? _Thoughts like that were dangerous; they just fed my self-delusions.

"Tink's tampons, no wonder she gets into so much trouble if she'll believe a load of fairy bollocks like that." The pixies whispered voice was filled with derision.

It took a great deal of self-control not to tell the pixie to shut up. My fingers caressed the suede of the sofa enjoying the comfortably familiar texture, focusing on that instead of thoughts of strangling a certain pixy. Again, Rachel's eyes followed my fingers' movement. For a second she seemed mesmerized, and then she frowned, jerking her head away. Diverting her gaze, she stared blankly at the coffee table in front of us.

"Fine, I will play a game of ley line dodge ball on one condition. It's the three of us vs. the hoard. Hang on, make that two conditions, no sleepy charm splat balls this time, that was unfair and you know it."

Jenks grinned rakishly "they were just using their creativity."

"Hmpf, if by creative you mean evil." Rachel crossed her arms and slumped in the seat.

I had to fight back my own grin, as I remembered coming home to find Rachel flat out on the floor. A shimmering group of young pixies hovering over her, as Jenks flew in front of them yelling and gesticulating with his sword. Instead of throwing the water filled splat balls for Rachel to deflect back at them, the pixies had decided to try the ones filled with sleepy charms. Unfortunately, the kids hadn't considered it might be difficult to cover her in salt water.

"Fine, Jenks and I will help you out if you're scared of the big bad pixies" I nodded, openly mocking her this time. Jenks laughed and Rachel narrowed her eyes at me petulantly.

"Just for that I'm pressing play." Picking up the remote Rachel punched the play button vindictively. _My, what strong fingers you have dear heart, all the better to fuc_ – shaking my head, I stopped myself before I could finish that thought. For some reason, the thought of those of strong little fingers digging into my shoulders, swam to the front of my mind like a half forgotten dream. I realised my left hand was inside my loose pajama top, tracing little half-moon scabs on my right shoulder. _Damn,_ w_ere they fingernails' marks? They were almost completely healed. In another hour or two they would probably be gone. _I moved my fingers, and casually I felt my other shoulder, only to find more little scabs. Another hazy image of Rachel clinging to my shoulders held me frozen.

Jenks turned and looked at the screen, disgust dripping from his features "enjoy your movie. I'll keep the kids out of your hair. You know, she's going to get you back for making her watch this, right, Rache? There are a lot of bad witch movies out there."

"Well if she does, I figure I'll make her watch the original Dracula"

"Don't bother Ivy thinks Christopher Lee is hot"

"He's not the original Dracula, Bela Lugosi in the 1930's version is the original. I expected better from you Jenks. And Ivy doesn't think Christopher Lee is hot. "

"No need to get your panties in a twist about it, I might be wrong about him being the original Dracula, but she does think he's hot."

I was pretty sure I had stopped breathing as I half listened to Jenks and Rachel banter. The marks were definitely from fingernails, and they were on both shoulders. _But the images of Rachel causing them, were they a dream or memory? __God, what had I done last night? Was that why she had been staring at my hand, does she have marks from my fingers hiding somewhere on her body as well? _

But, what if it was just a dream? Rachel had cleaned my dress for a reason. I was fairly sure there had been a witch at Rynn's party and I had probably taken blood from her last night. What if the marks on my shoulders had been made by someone else? I loved Rachel so badly, I often dreamed about her. Sometimes, I fantasised about being in her arms when I had blood and sex. Could I risk asking Rachel outright?

Jenks had left and Rachel was talking to me, focusing I tried to take in what she was saying. "Ok? Ivy you're worrying me. Are you ok?" Rachel certainly looked worried and I tried to force my jaw to move.

"Yes, I'm a bit tired and cold that's all." She didn't look convinced. Reaching down to a small wicker basket at the side of the sofa Rachel pulled out a quilted blanket. I was fairly sure it was one of those she had made during her frequent hospital visits as a child. Moving closer to me on the sofa, Rachel put the blanket over both our legs.

"It is a little chilly in here, but you try to stay awake ok? I don't think you have a concussion but I'm not a doctor." Rachel shrugged in a hopeless manner. "Although it might save me on my health insurance if I was. Besides if you fall asleep I'll have to make you watch it again, to make sure you're suitably punished." A mischievous smirk had spread across her face and I knew she would follow through with her threat.

"Fine then be quiet, I'm missing the beginning." Rachel rolled her eyes knowing my view on missing the opening few minutes of a film, 'miss them and you'll never know if it was good or bad because you won't know what happened.'

* * *

An hour and a half later the drama and angst was in full swing as impossibly pale, beautiful vampires stalked a stilted and unconvincing teen actress. However all of this was lost on Rachel, she was fast asleep, her head in my lap. I was trying rather unsuccessfully to stop myself from stroking her hair. It was just so soft and tempting.

Rachel sighed in her sleep, turned over and nuzzled herself against me. As much as I was enjoying this, I was going to have to wake her up. Her face was now uncomfortably close to certain parts of my anatomy. I began to move my hand to her shoulder to wake her up when she started to talk. Of all my witch's bad habits this was my favourite one, and I stilled my hand in favour of listening.

"Oh yes, just there" her voice was a hoarse whisper and filled with a clear urgency.

_On second thoughts, maybe I shouldn't be listening_. The air was filled with the scent of her arousal and I found myself gripping the armrest as if my life depended on it. I kept my other hand frozen above her, afraid that if I let it move, let it touch her I would do far more than just wake her up. I wanted to lean down, kiss her awake and make her feel the pleasure she was dreaming of. I didn't know if I had the self-control to stop myself from given into my instincts and desires.

"Harder, yes harder, so good." Her husky voice and the accompanying moans made me tremble with desire, and my muscles were shaking with the need to touch her. I wanted to cause her to make more of those noises.

I should really, really wake her up and stop this. Trying to muster enough control I slowly unclenched my hand that still was frozen above Rachel as she moved restlessly enjoying her dream lover.

"So close." Rachel panted and my heart clenched with jealousy. W_ho was she dreaming about? Crap for brains? Captain Speedo? Kisten? God, let it not be Pierce!_ As much as I was enjoying the adorable noises, and her arousal filling the air, it was also torture. I wanted to have Rachel on my lap writhing against me, but I wanted to be the cause of her pleasure, to be able to touch her. Instead, I had to watch as some dream version of a man gave her everything that I yearned to have with her. This was probably as close as I would ever get to my dreams.

"Oh God yes!" I wanted to close my eyes, to try and distance myself from it, as she reached her peak. But I couldn't take my eyes off the sight of Rachel orgasming, she looked like a goddess.

My hand fell to her shoulder, waking her even as the trembles of pleasure still worked their way through her body. Bright, satisfied eyes met mine and a sated look spread across her face. _How do you react when your best friend, whose not interested in you has an orgasm on your lap? _I knew my eyes were rapidly dilating and turning black. I could tell the split second when Rachel realised she wasn't dreaming anymore. I knew my cheeks were flushed and my eyes hungry as I worked to control the monster inside me straining at its leash, and raging to be allowed to just _take_ her.

Rachel sprang to her feet anger and embarrassment radiating from her, with just a little bit of fear adding to the mix as she caught sight of the monster behind my eyes. The blanket was tangling her legs, and she nearly tripped as she rushed to get away from me. My instincts were going crazy, demanding I touch her if nothing else but I knew I couldn't. Piscary had twisted me or perhaps I had always had been a monster driven by blood and lust, and he was just someone convenient to blame it on. Either way, one lust inevitable led to another. I didn't want to risk losing control and biting her, so I would keep my distance. Normally I was better at stopping sexual lust turning into blood lust, but right now, I wasn't so sure of my control. Slowly, I stood up; Rachel looked scared and confused.

"Are you ok?" I tried to keep my voice calm and not show how much she had affected me. _I'm in control, I can do this I'm not going to hurt her. _Rachel scrambled further away from me, and I felt so dirty and unwanted at that moment. _Even when I work so hard to control myself it's still not enough_.

"Don't touch me! I don't want you to touch me." _What on earth? _Rachel's hands were balled into fists and her face was flushed. Jenks flew into the room before I could think of a reply. Clearly, he had heard Rachel's shout and thought I was attacking her. Looking between the two off us and seeing I wasn't about to rip Rachel's throat out, he gave me a questioning glance. Jenks flew towards Rachel but she jerked away when he tried to land on her shoulder.

Flying back towards me Jenks shot me a look filled with worry. The odd thing about pixies was they had almost no scent, and the lack of sweat meant that what little smell they had rarely ever changed. In some ways pixies seemed to be the perfect choice to be friends with vampires, too small to bite, too fast to catch and no jerking your instincts around with confusing scents.

"Ok. I promise I won't touch you, Rachel" my vampire instincts had very different ideas but I was in control.

"Did you…" Rachel's voice seemed to lose its strength and I wanted to comfort her so much right then but I didn't know how. Taking a deep breath Rachel tried again, her voice shook but she got the words out. "Did you touch me while I was asleep?" Rachel was bright red and emotions were pouring off her too quickly for me to separate them.

"No, I swear Rachel, I didn't touch you." Stroking her hair wasn't even close to the kind of touching she was talking about.

Rachel nodded as if that was the answer she had been expecting, but seemed all the more confused. She was still blushing, unable to meet my eyes. She knew she had come on my lap and I couldn't blame her for being embarrassed. I would have been embarrassed myself.

"Tell me what's wrong, Rachel. What happened was embarrassing but it's not enough for you to be so upset." An idea came to me. Maybe Rachel was hiding something else. "Does this have something to do with last night?" My voice came out more commanding then I had intended and was a husky silk grey version of its normal self as I continued to struggle with my instincts.

Rachel paled slightly and shook her head, Jenks was hovering between us. He gave me another worried glance before flying round to face Rachel.

"Rache you need to tell Ivy and me what happened last night." The pixie asked in a fatherly fashion. He was starting to suspect Rachel was hiding something as well. "Why did you put the dress in the washing machine? Was there something you didn't want Ivy or me to smell on it?" Jenks gentle pressuring was too much. Rachel's face turned white and she was shaking her head.

"Nothing happened just forget about it, both of you." Her body was tense and the words spoken through clenched teeth. Her response was too ___hasty.__ Something had definitely happened. How exactly had I hit on her?_

"Rachel…" I couldn't bring myself to say anything else. I wanted to ask, I wanted to convince her to tell me everything. I was scared that I had hurt her and she was covering it up. But what if the only way she could deal with it was by ignoring it. If I questioned her I could drive her away.

"It was covered in blood, ok! You came in drunk and high and you had fed on some whore who couldn't control herself!" I felt like she had punched me and I sucked in a breath at how bitter and angry Rachel sounded.

"You are always so clean, so careful with your image… I didn't want you to feel bad about yourself, and I…" Rachel's stuttering came to an end while she shook her head, as if trying of getting rid of an awful memory. My heart clenched painfully, just how much blood had I had on me? Lost in blood lust had I killed someone last night? Rachel had seen the monster in me before, I had hurt her with it in the back of Kistens van. But had seeing me covered in the blood of someone else finally caused her to realise I wasn't worth the effort. It didn't make sense if that was what she thought then why take care of me why not just leave me on the floor and walk out? There was more too it then me having blood on my dress there had to be.

Rachel looked desperate and close to tears. Frustrated at not being able to do anything and knowing it was my fault, I started to get angry and scared.I knew my eyes had dilated further and Rachel's moan of pleasure told me I was pumping out more pheromones than I thought. Her fists were clenched so tight that her knuckles were white. She kept them at her sides, by her hips, clearly forcing herself not to touch her neck.

It should take a lot more to get a response like that from her. _Unless she had just been bitten. Oh god had Rachel been talking about herself, saying she was a whore who couldn't control herself? She has a strange idea that she is a slut I've heard her call herself that before_. My heart clenched painfully at that thought, and I raked her neck with my gaze. The shirt was rumpled and off centre, her nap had moved it out of place, and my world seemed to shrink to nothing but Rachel's neck when I saw a light mark. She had successfully hidden it from me with the collar of her shirt but it wasn't a bite, it was a faint love bite!

"What's that?" I pointed to her pulse point on the neck. I went paler, and my head began to throb again. _Rachel hadn't been on a date in months unless you counted a night spent in a hole underground_. "What did I do to you last night, Rachel?" I asked slowly, I wanted to grab her and search for other marks. However, I knew that was the worst thing I could do. Disgust with myself helped me to keep control.

"I told you, you hit on me, you gave me the hickey that was all." She shook her head again, taking a few steps away. Rachel was tense and I was far from relaxed myself. _I had forced myself on her! _Maybe it was only a hickey this time but it was still proof of how untrustworthy I was. I doubted I had just passed out and hit my head.

"You had to hit me with the ley line to get free of me?" I asked cautiously. I was afraid of her answer. "It's Ok, I don't remember, I must have been in quite a state." I was starting to panic a little. _She hadn't left last night but she had been worried I was concussed from being hit by energy from the ley line. Maybe she is going to leave now. _

"Rache" Jenks voice was soft but insistent.

"No, you fell by yourself. You couldn't walk straight, Ivy. You still had brimstone in the corners of your mouth. You had fallen in the entrance, taking off your shoes, and you must have more than one bump on your head. Nothing happened. Why don't you both leave me alone?" she was desperate, her body trembling with adrenaline.

Darting across the room, Rachel headed out in to the corridor. Turning to follow her I forced myself to walk, if I started running I would be hunting Rachel and nothing would stop my instincts from claiming their prize once I caught her. I was surprised to hear the back door slam shut and I walked as fast as I could without running. Pulling the back door open I found the backyard empty, and heading out on to the street, I watched her run away from me.

Listening to the soft sounds of her crying had my heart breaking. I knew she needed this time away but I didn't want to give it to her. I needed to know what I did to her. I needed to know she was coming back! But if I followed her would I just drive her away? Would I be able to control my predator instincts enough not to bite her? As I tried to decide what to do, a conversation caught my attention.

"Fine, you follow the witch and I'll stay here to watch Tamwood." The voice was male and rough. Searching with my eyes only, I tried to identify the voice but I didn't need to. A car door opened further down the street, it was a blue Chevrolet Impala, which fitted in well with the area. Glancing at the number plate, I memorised it in case anything went wrong, it was always good to have a backup plan. It was probably stolen but you never know, at least with Glenn's help I would be able to get a look at it if they found it.

A man in his 20's got out the passenger's side slamming the door shut behind him. He was tall maybe half a foot taller than me, skinny and it was clear he didn't work out. Dressed in plain jeans and a green polo shirt he looked as unthreatening as a man that tall could. There was another, older man maybe in his 30's in the car and I knew, those two were the ones watching us. The question was why. "Fuck" why did they have to be spying on us today.

I was pissed off and I couldn't let them follow Rachel. Charging across the street my bare feet eating up the tarmac at full speed I slammed into the young man, crashing him to the floor. I heard bones breaking under the impact and a feral grin spread across my face. His scent identified him as a living vampire and I knew he would heal. The other was a ghoul and he was panicking, trying to start the car, obviously hoping to escape from me.

He clearly took more care of himself no doubt trying to keep the undead who had promised to turn him interested. Ghouls needed a vampire to help them become undead when they died, and the fear that the one who had promised to give them the curse of a second life would fail to do so cast a shadow over the life of every ghoul.

Leaping to my feet, I grabbed the car door and he futilely slammed the locks down. So, I ripped the door from the car. It was something a normal living vamp couldn't have done. But with the age of my blood line and the fact Piscary had fed me his blood almost from birth. I was far from normal and a car door was nothing to me even if I was hung over and tired.

"Shit, shit, shit!" The ghoul was swearing constantly as he watched me throw the door out of my way. The engine caught and the car lurched forward. Growling I threw myself into the car. Grabbing the ghoul's arm I yanked hard, luckily for both of us he wasn't wearing a seat belt. His shoulder dislocated and his forearm snapped under the force of my grip, had he been wearing a seat belt it would have been much worse. I hauled the screaming man out onto the pavement and I heard his nose break as I threw him face down on to the ground.

The young vampire was on his back, his young face contorted in pain. He was struggling to breathe. His ribs clearly broken, one was poking out through his shirt a growing stain of blood drawing the eye to the painful wound. Jenks sword drawn, stood above him looking for all the world like an avenging angel. There was a crunch and turning round I saw that the car had rolled into the back of one of the neighbour's cars. This was starting to be a very expensive week.

Sighing, I turned my attention back to the vampire and ghoul. The ghoul was trying to take advantage of my distraction and struggling to get to his feet. Delivering a kick to the back of his knee had him collapsing to the floor. I had torn his ligaments, he wouldn't be walking anytime soon. To be sure, I mercilessly drove my bare foot into the damaged joint, shattering it. The ghoul screamed like a were being castrated.

"What do you want to do with them Ivy?" Jenks asked maliciously, and I knew he would be in favour of gutting them and hanging them as a warning from the belfry.

"We take them inside and find out who they are and what they are doing spying on us." We lived in an inderlander neighbourhood and between my reputation and Rachel's none of them would be stupid enough to come out and interfere, still the less prying eyes the better. I was still worried that Rachel might not return but first and foremost I had to keep her safe. So I would deal with this threat and then if she still wasn't back I would find her and convince her to come home.

"And if we don't like the answers?" My partner asked in a deadly voice.

"Then you get to find out how long it takes you to behead a vampire." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Excellent, it's about time we sent a message to these lunkers." It was nice having someone around who made me feel like the good cop.


	3. Politics

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rachel and Ivy or the rest of the hollows – sad times. Also All hail the heartbreaker and its lyrics belong to the spill canvas._

_A/N: My thanks go once again to Ag for her help with this if it wasn't for her pushing me to carry this on and continue to post it then i would never have written it. Her help with ideas and telling me when things don't work and reminding me i have forgotten things is invaluable.  
_

_ Also there are more hints at bms and there are spoilers for ffdm.  
_

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed and have waited so long for this chapter. I know I have spoken to some of you about it and said this chapter was around 9000 words in the end it topped 10,000. So i have split the chapter in half Im not totally happy with that choice but it means that i can say you will have another update soon. If you reviewed anonymously, have private messages disabled or I didn't reply to you for some reason than an extra thank you (__especially __erica who always comments without logging in).__ I am grateful for any and all comments so please let me know what you think.__ I always try to reply to comments. _

* * *

Chapter 3

The coffee was cold but it didn't matter, it was only for show. I leaned against the island, my eyes roaming over the vamp and ghoul lying unconscious on my kitchen floor. It hadn't taken long to get the name out of them. My hands were still shaking from trying to keep myself under control. The urge to rip into them, to tear their throats out and feast had almost been too strong. I directed my eyes upwards, staring at the bright light, trying to force my pupils to contract back to normal quicker. As I expected, it had been the living vampire whom had given me the name in the end.

Rynn was on his way here and could arrive anytime now. Jenks was back outside with the rest of his brood monitoring the perimeter. I should have been trying to figure out what Rynn was hoping to achieve by spying on me. But all I could think about was Rachel, she still wasn't answering her phone. I had tried ringing her on Jenks phone as well as mine, but it hadn't made any difference. The calls all went to voicemail. Picking up my phone, I tried her number again.

"Hi, leave a message after the beep or call (513) 751-6262 to reach the office of Vampiric Charms." I didn't have a clue what to say, I sighed as the beep sounded. "It's me again Rachel. Please be careful and keep an eye out for any more spies. These two have admitted to working for Rynn and he's on his way here. Come home safe." I hung up forcing myself to put the cell phone down carefully instead of throwing it against the wall. _Just please come home Rachel, I love you, I need you_. My body felt tense and everything in me was screaming I should be out there searching for Rachel.

The distinctive sound of pixy wings caught my attention, – one of the pixies was flying towards the house. "His limo just turned onto the street. You know how you're going to handle this, Ivy?" Jenks was looking at me with concern evident on his face.

I return his look with the most arrogant and haughty look I had. "Sure, Jenks." Snorting Jenks rolled his eyes.

"I still say we should have killed them."

_And people thought vampires were the blood thirsty ones._ If people knew just what was flying around in their back gardens they'd never go outside. I shook my head and sighed.

"Killing them would have just escalated this, whatever this is." Jenks looked like he was going to reply but the dinner bell we used in place of a doorbell rang. Knowing that Rynn would be able to hear everything we said once he got here. Jenks and I had agreed on some things in advance. I nodded at Jenks and, drawing his sword, he flew to escort the undead ex-president and current master of the city of Cincinnati to our back door.

Leaning forward nonchalantly against the island, I flicked open Rachel's witch magazine. Since her shunning, they had stopped delivering them. Now she only got a copy when Keasley managed to pick her one up. Pausing I began reading '15 ways to keep your familiar happy and healthy'. What was scary was it read an awful lot like an article I had seen last week on keeping your shadow happy. Especially with the hand written additions that could only have come from Al.

Feeding – Just like you, your familiar is what he eats. Keep them happy and content with a healthy varied diet. – _Food is an excellent means of gaining control and of reinforcing ownership. Strictly control what they can eat and when, don't forget to withhold food for misbehaviour._

Exercise – Staying fit is vital, healthy familiars handle the ley line energy better. Try including them in your exercise routine and get a workout for the both of you! – _Ensuring they know you are stronger than them is vital. Use a simple muscle strengthening curse on yourself and a weakening one on them. Do it right and they'll never know you used magic. Then just remember to alternate between hitting them with your left and right fist. Otherwise, one arm will gain extra muscles while the other will look weak and nerdy_.

At one time, I had often wondered what it would be like to be Rachel's familiar. Nick had run from her because of it. The tie it created, that it involved sharing auras had fascinated me. It seemed close to the binding of a vampire and scion. The witch could draw ley line energy through the familiar's aura just as a vampire could draw energy from a shadow or scion's aura. Nick had been scared of the things Rachel was capable of and he had run because of it. That wouldn't have been a problem for me, my dear heart scared me half to death she always had done. We were both predators and dangerous in our own way, I had finally found my equal and I would never run from her. Leaving so I wouldn't rip her throat out was a different matter.

The door opened just as I read the last line Al had written at the bottom of the page. 'Really itchy witch you need to get better control of your pet vampire and elf familiar'_._ I tried to ignore the embarrassing effect that being called Rachel's pet was having on me. Not acknowledging Rynn, I turned the page '50 ways to win your witch's heart'. Now here was something I could use. Reluctantly I raised my eyes to meet Rynn's. His dead eyes sparkled at me as he smiled amiably, looking as distinguished as ever in a charcoal coloured three piece suit. His salon created salt and pepper hair completed the image of wise statesman he was no doubt aiming for.

"I think the trash on my floor belongs to you?" My voice was steady and slightly bored, I sounded like I was talking about the weather rather than two men bleeding and unconscious on my kitchen floor.

Rynn's eyes flickered down to stare at them for a second. "Yes they're mine. Michael, come here." A solidly built six-foot vampire in a suit that was far too tight appeared just behind Rynn.

Rynn's eyes never left mine as he smiled again and gestured at the vampires on the floor. "Take them back to mine will you. See that Mai deals with their wounds please."

"Yes, Mr. Cormel." Shifting forwards like the lackey he was. Michael grabbed the ghoul and threw him carelessly over his shoulder before grabbing one of the living vamps legs and dragged him carelessly behind. The vampire's skull made a horrible sound as it smashed into the back step. The whole time I was careful not to blink or lose eye contact with Rynn.

The silence stretched between us as we listened to Michael loading the car and driving off. Jenks stayed silent on top of the fridge, as we had agreed.

"Well Ivy, now that we are alone shall we begin? I brought you a present I thought you might appreciate." A predator's smile adorned his face but he was the one to break eye contact. He placed a small flat box a little bigger than an A4 pad of paper on the island. Ignoring it, I leaned forward slightly.

"I want to know why you felt you could spy on me." I made it a statement rather than a question.

Rynn's eyes flashed darkly at me. "Well, I am your master, keeping an eye on my subjects is well within my rights."

Straightening up again, the cold coffee mug still held tight in my hand, as if I was gaining some non-existent warmth from it. I tried to calculate how to deal with him. My fingers tightened their grip on the mug as Piscary's voice whispered in my mind. "Be careful Ivy girl do not hurt his ego but you must remind him of the balance of power between you."

I'd had to get use to Piscary's voice showing up now and then. A scion outliving their master, especially one as old as Piscary, was very rare and I hadn't been able to find any reference to surviving scions still hearing their master's voice. But then like me, maybe they kept it quiet, admitting to hearing voices was never a good idea.

"You are the undead master vampire of this city but it is not that simple when it comes to me." I cocked my hip waiting for his answer.

"I am only acting in your best interests." It was the same justification he had used a few weeks ago when he stopped me from returning to help Rachel get the coven off her back. Rynn had knocked me out and kept me locked unconscious in one of his rooms at Piscary's old restaurant. The fact I owned the place had just made the insult all the more galling. But he had been careful to ensure no one else knew what he had done, stopping me from losing face but preventing me from retaliating at the same time. Like the sex, it was just one more dance in our private struggle.

"My dear Ivy there is no need to take offence. Our agreement has been amicable and benefited us both has it not? Why would I do something to upset that deal?" He tilted his head at me as if puzzled.

Piscary's laughter inside my head said it all. If he could do away with the agreement between us and seize full control of the camarilla then he would do it in a heartbeat. Smiling lightly I regarded Rynn thoughtfully as I responded.

"The agreement between us is unique and perhaps you have come to regret accepting it?" I shrugged apologetically as if I didn't believe it but was forced to say it. His smile was as false as mine.

"Not at all, Ivy. I have never had a camarilla before and I am more than satisfied with the situation. I can imagine that many of my counter parts would not be satisfied with merely being a regent waiting for the day you die your first death, and rise to take their place. But I am used to the cruelty of politics and I as I have said before, the experience will stand me in good stead to form my own camarilla. Especially once you've given me the access to the spell to save vampires' souls."

Normally when the master of the city died, his named successor took over. However, I was still alive and insisted on staying that way. There had been a movement within the camarilla to force the issue and kill me so that I could take my rightful place. The fear of reprisals from my undead self mostly kept them from acting on the idea. In the end, the compromise of a steward had been agreed. Many had backed naming my mother despite her reclusive tendencies, arguing that keeping it within the family would reduce the friction and problems. My mother's views on my relationship with Rachel had me wanting to refuse her the position but the only alternative was to die my first death. I had been on the brink of naming my mother when Rynn approached me. He, like a growing number of vampires saw Rachel as the next step in our races development. Extensive negotiations had followed but in the end, we had reached an agreement.

"So you're still satisfied and committed to our arrangement?" I asked, as if he would say anything other than yes.

"Yes although I would like to see more progress. Also I would like you to release some extra funds for me."

"Of course, just email me the details." I chose to ignore his comment about progress.

"So why did you have vampires watching me, Rynn?"

"It was in your best interests, dear. I kept an ear on you myself last night. I was worried after I found you had left the party to return here. Don't worry I left as soon as I was sure you would both be safe. But I thought it might be prudent to have some vampires here today to protect you and the witch while you both recovered." He smiled genially at me but his eyes held cruel amusement. Only the years spent with Piscary stopped the horror I was feeling from showing.

"The two of you make an excellent couple and don't worry, I took care of the witch from the party."

Some of the shock and horror I was feeling must have been evident in my scent, it was the hardest to control and I hadn't been engaging in as many situations where I needed to control it. Rynn's smile was as hard as diamond, as he flashed his fangs at me. He knew he'd won. Tapping the box in front of him, Rynn delivered a parting shot, "please enjoy the gift."

Frozen, I watched as Rynn left the church, whistling as he walked down the side passage to the curb. A few seconds later, the limo arrived to pick him up.

"Tink's titties, Ivy! What the hell was he talking about?" Jenks had landed on the box Rynn had brought but he quickly took flight again as I reached for it. Tearing the lid off revealed an exquisite dress. The material was oddly familiar and I had a flash of a dark cupboard, questing fingers and warm blood. The dress smelled strongly of blood and sex. I remembered my own dress so thoroughly cleaned.

Shaking, I dropped the dress. Rynn had implied something had happened between Rachel and me. If it had, there would be evidence. Running to the sanctuary, I began to search. I tore the cushions from the sofa. I climbed onto the recently re-felted pool table and sniffed every inch. I checked the entrance where Rachel said I had fallen, but there was nothing.

"Ivy, listen to me you have to calm down. You're going to hurt yourself you stupid lunker. Just calm down and we'll talk to Rachel when she gets back." I shook my head, ebony hair casting a curtain against the world, I wasn't sure Rachel was coming back.

"What if she doesn't come back?" My voice was soft and worried.

"She will come back Ivy, she'll be home soon." Despite his words, he was worried as he flew beside me, light blue dust trailing behind him like a comets tail.

I was in the corridor now and my hand rested on the handle to Rachel's room I knew this was the most likely place for me to find my answer, all I had to do was push open the door. My heart was racing madly in my chest, as I stood there unable to make myself open the door. Did I really want to know? Which would be worse finding out something did happen or that nothing happened? If something had happened and I knew, would Rachel be able to stay or would she run if she was forced to confront the truth? I knew the answer to that, running was what my dear heart did best. But could I live here not knowing what had happened last night? I nearly jumped as Jenks light weight landed on my shoulder.

"It's ok Ivy." His voice was sad and I didn't know if was telling me to open the door or not. I wanted to plead with him to tell me what I should do but as my mother would say that wouldn't be fitting behaviour for a Tamwood vampire.

"I have to know, Jenks, one way or another I have to know." My voice was shaking almost as much as my hands as I turned the handle and pushed open her door. I didn't even have to step into her room. She had sprayed some of the lemon perfume I had brought her last week, but the blood and sex were easy to smell. Jenks cursed loudly, succeeding in making me jump this time, and causing him to have to take flight. My knees felt so weak when I entered her room.

I walked to her bed and breathed deeply, it wasn't right, it wasn't the source of our mixed scents. But at the wall opposite the end of her bed I stopped. My fingers reached out gently for the wall. Here, I had bitten and fucked her here, too much of an animal to even taking her to bed. Realising what I had done, my knees collapsed under me. And I fell to the floor leaning against the wall where I had raped my best friend. My hands were tight fists, finger nails digging into my palms, making them cry tears of blood to match the watery ones running down my face. How? How could I have done this to her?

"I should leave before she gets back she shouldn't have to live with a monster like me."

"No!" I didn't realise I had spoken aloud until Jenks shouted. He landed back on my shoulder patting my ear soothingly.

"You have to stay, Ivy. She needs you, she didn't leave and she had plenty of time to do it if that's what she had wanted to do. She loves you, Ivy, its ok; she'll be back soon." I couldn't stop crying. I wanted to blame someone, I wanted to kill someone but there was no one to blame but me. Jenks just kept repeating that last sentence and for the first time in months, I prayed, begging any god that would listen to let Jenks be right.

* * *

Later that evening.

Rachel's POV.

I tried to push the door open quietly. Unfortunately, the door was a quarter of a ton of solid oak that my roommate had broken last night and evidently hadn't managed to get fixed. My shunning was really making hiring people for any reason a real nightmare. The wood screamed as it opened, making it sound like I was trying to murder kittens. There was no way Ivy hadn't heard that. Still maybe she would pretend? I had fled the church during an argument with Ivy, something I had never done before. And I felt stupid for having done it this time. I'd not had much choice though; I had been on the point of throwing myself into Ivy's arms and begging for a repeat performance of last night.

I left my shoes by the front door – I even put them away neatly. I padded softly into the kitchen. I knew Ivy was there. I had heard the clicking of her mouse. It seemed there was no sneaking in for me but she was my roommate and best friend I couldn't avoid her for long anyway. The soft glow of Ivy's computer screen was the only source of light in the kitchen, even the moon was hiding behind the clouds. It had been the light rain that brought me back to reality and made me realise how long I had been walking. I looked at Ivy, her head dropped and hair obscured my view. Turn take it I was an idiot.

"Hey, you want something to drink?" My voice was soft and light, she looked at me but wouldn't meet my eyes and I smiled gently at her. How do you apologise for running away from someone so that you wouldn't throw yourself at them?

"If you don't mind." Her voice was so quiet and timid I had to strain to hear her. I didn't ask what she wanted, Ivy would have said if she was bothered. I turned the small light on above the oven and put a saucepan on the hob. Grabbing the milk out the fridge, I smiled slightly at the envelope stuck to the fridge with magnets and tape. Written on the front in beautiful flowing penmanship was 'Plan C – for when grab the fish and run like hell fails'. Inside were all kinds of documents Ivy thought we would need if one of us was injured or in trouble. I was pretty sure there was a hefty chunk of money too, in case she had to bail me out of jail.

I knew that part of the reason was what had happen to me with the focus. Nearly a year ago, thinking Ivy and Jenks dead, I performed a demonic curse that implanted an ancient and sentient Were artefact into my mind. David had been able to convince a demon to take it out by waving around the fact he was my alpha and could act as my next of kin. I don't think Ivy ever wanted to feel so powerless when I was hurt and in trouble. Ivy had looked so adorable and vulnerable as she held the forms out to me. So I had signed everything she put in front of me, not even bothering to look what they were.

The room was silent except for the noise I was making and I knew Ivy was watching me. I frowned slightly to myself as I added the cocoa powder. I was in a darkened kitchen with a vamp watching my every move and I was happier and more relaxed than I had been all day.

I shook my head. I didn't want to think anymore I'd done enough of that already today. Now I just wanted to make up with my best friend and go to bed – on my own, I wanted to go to bed on my own. Yeah that was what I wanted. Carefully I poured the hot chocolate into two mugs and turned to Ivy. Her head ducked again, I'd really hurt her. Sighing I walked over to the table.

* * *

Ivy Pov

She made hot chocolate for both of us. Hot chocolate. We only made it when one of us was hurt. I wasn't hurt, I had been the one to hurt her but what did it mean that she made us both hot chocolate? Was there something more to what happened last night?

I expected her to sit opposite me and push the drink across. But she didn't. Instead, she sat down next to me, blocking me into the corner and held the mug out to me. I stared at her, my sight slightly obscured by my hair before quickly focusing on the table. But I watched her carefully out of the corner of my eye, I couldn't face looking her straight in the eyes right now, I didn't think I could ever look into her eyes again. The thought of seeing them filled with disgust or worse real fear made me feel sick to my stomach. Her face was blank and she smelled of nothing but rain. My hand was shaking as I reached to take the mug. I tried to force my hand to stop trembling but I couldn't. Angry, I snatched the mug from her with vampire speed.

Rachel sucked in a gasp. I wasn't sure if it was because I had moved so fast or because our fingers had touched briefly. I hoped it was the speed and not my touch. God if Rachel couldn't even bare the briefest touch from me how could we live together? I had to tell her I knew and that it was ok, that I'd leave, she shouldn't have to lose her home because of what I did.

"Did you get my messages?" I stared at my hot chocolate as I said it, torn whether to drink it or not. This was probably the last drink Rachel would ever make me, once I drank it everything would be over.

"Ah no, sorry my phone was on charge in my room when I ra… I left it here." She shifted in her seat looking so uncomfortable I didn't want to tell her what had happen. But of course as soon as she checked her messages she would demand to know all the details.

"Rynn was spying on us."

"What? How did you find out?" Rachel sounded concerned but she didn't seem scared. That was what I loved about Rachel, most people you tell them a master vampire is spying on them they get scared but Rachel didn't even blink.

"I noticed one of them on the street, the other was in the car. They admitted that Rynn ordered them to spy on the pair of us."

"What are we going to do about it?" I looked at her then meeting her eyes. There was none of the accusation or distrust in her eyes that I had been expecting to find. My brain processed the words, and my heart seemed to jerk in my chest before beating twice as fast.

She had said 'we'. She really wasn't leaving, I felt almost giddy with relief.

"I talked to Rynn already. I don't think he'll do it again but it's probably a good idea if we keep an eye out." Her green eyes were like dark emeralds as she regarded me. Rachel put her hand on my shoulder gently stroking it. I froze, unable to believe she was really touching me. Why was she touching me? I thought she didn't want me anywhere near her. Why couldn't she just be honest with me and tell me what had happened. What did she want from me?

"Are you ok? I know you liked Rynn."

Now I knew she wasn't leaving I expected to be angry with her but I wasn't. I had spent all day in the church scared to leave in case she came back while I was out and left me. I had been half out of my mind with worry, my imagination kept running wild with thoughts of her lying injured at the side of the road somewhere. Each time I became so worried I would start to leave the house determined to drag her back home safe. But my imagination would torment me with images of Rachel sneaking into the church and emptying it of her things. Vivid scenes of me coming back to the church to find it barren and lifeless without her here, flashed through my mind, she would be gone and Jenks with her. I was convinced if she left I would never see either of them again. I had spent the day trying to pluck up the courage to leave and find Rachel rather than just sitting in the hall staring at Rachel's room.

"He told me I was in a bit of a state when I left the party last night. I know I overstepped the mark last night." My eyes slid to the love bite I had left on her neck.

Rachel's hand stilled on my shoulder and I reached up for her hand holding it gently between us. "If you want me to leave… I – I'll understand." I stared at our hands entwined; even as I told her I'd leave I knew I didn't mean it. Maybe a year ago I could have left but not anymore. Rachel was all I had left, when you put all your eggs in one basket you can't lose it. I wasn't sure who I would become without Rachel in my life.

"No!" Rachel pulled my hand closer to her. "No, you're not leaving, this is our home and I won't let you leave. We're fine Ivy." I looked at her and tried to keep my confusion to myself. She was still clutching my hand, was she as desperate as I was for our friendship to continue? Was she really going to try and forgive me for what I had done to her? _I should try and convince her to make me leave, she wasn't safe with me._

"I was thinking we should go roller skating." I blinked at her, the change of topics was a bit too random.

"Why?" Although, it had been a long time since we had done anything together.

"Well they finished rebuilding Aston's."

"Aren't you still banned?" Astons was a roller rink near to where Rachel had grown up. I knew she had been banned years ago but she wouldn't admit what for.

"Yep, but I figure sneaking me in will be part of the fun." Her eyes were twinkling now and really as Rachel's ideas went it wasn't too bad. A way for her to get a little thrill with no risk to her life, it was positively grown up.

"I haven't been roller skating in years, I'm not sure I even remember how."

"Even better. Maybe I've finally found something I'm better at than you."

"You're better at magic than me."

Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed in a somewhat exasperated manner. "I've told you before that doesn't count, you're not a witch."

"Fine. But I bet even with my lack of practice I'll be better than you." When things were good between us, they were unbelievably good. Rachel made me feel happier and more relaxed than anyone else I had ever met. She made me believe I could be who I'd always wanted to be.

"In your dreams, Tamwood. Speaking of which its way past bed time." Standing up Rachel tugged at my hand before looking down at it astonished. "Umm, sorry." She dropped my hand as if it was infected, stepping away from me and looking towards the hallway. "I'm going to bed, night, Ivy."

My stomach turned to lead and I felt sick again. She had remembered what I had done to her, and now she was going to treat me like the dangerous piece of dirt I was. _Now Rachel is going to take my offer and ask me to leave._

"Next Sunday."

"What!" I looked up at her frightened all the air seemed to have been sucked from the room. I didn't want to leave, not now, not next Sunday, not ever.

"Aston's, we'll go roller skating next Sunday. Unless you have something else planned?" She sounded confused and tired.

"Sunday's fine." My chest loosened and I managed to pull in a lungful of air, my body still wire tight.

"Ok, see you in the morning."

"Sweet dreams, Rachel." I turned back to the computer and began shutting it down. I wasn't sure I could sleep but I needed to try. Sighing I stood up to leave but Rachel was still standing at the end of the table staring at me.

"Rachel?"

"Hmm."

"Are you ok?"

"What? Yes, yes I'm fine I was just thinking."

"Bad thoughts or good?" Rachel blushed in reply and I stared at her.

"Well, anyway, night." And she ran from the room, her bedroom door slamming. _I honestly don't think I've ever been so confused in my life. But I know that I am not leaving the church and neither is she._

Rachel POV

Oh god, what had I been thinking? I hadn't wanted to let go of her hand, I'd wanted her to come with me. What was worse I hadn't wanted sex, it wasn't lust that had me pulling on her hand, it was a desire for comfort. I wanted to snuggle against her and fall asleep. No, I was wrong it had to be lust. If it was more than that then it meant… No, I wasn't gay. I wasn't. It was just lust brought on by her pheromones.

It wasn't Ivy's fault that Al had bitten me two years ago and pumped me full of vamp neurotoxins. Those neurotoxins were why I felt like this, it wasn't real and I wasn't going to run away from my first real friend. Neither of us deserved to be punished for something that Al had done.

Ivy POV

I stood in the hallway staring at her door. I could push it open just as I had this morning. I could walk inside and see what she would do when I scented the... rape in front of her._ Would she make me leave or …-_ I shook my head trying to make sense of it all. I felt like I was back in those first few nights in the church with her. Then Rachel had been yanking my instincts so hard I didn't know whether I was coming or going. But intellectually I had understood that she didn't know what she was doing.

Now? Now I just didn't know what was happening. I'd done a monstrous thing yet Rachel seemed to keep forgetting that and treating me with a degree of intimacy that we had never had before. Why had she held my hand and made me hot chocolate?

My dear heart manipulated my instincts and feelings more than anyone else ever had. God help me if she ever started doing it on purpose. I sighed, turning away from the dark wood of her door and entered my own room. In the end this was nothing new, the lines between us had always been blurred. I had always been a monster and Rachel had always tried to believe otherwise. I couldn't kid myself that Rachel sleeping on my lap and holding my hand meant anything.

But why, if I had raped her, would she act like that? She was acting as if we were lovers. If I had risen when she tugged my hand, would I be in her room right now, discovering if my guess about where I had bitten her was right?

I still couldn't remember what had happened, but I knew I had bitten her. I had seen her hands pressing against her breasts in my room and I knew myself. I had always wanted to slip my fangs into those pert little breasts. I slipped between the satin sheets of bed. I had to stop thinking about this. Rachel was still offering me her friendship. I had to accept that friendship because it was all she would offer me. I knew deep down that if I tried to push it she would leave.

Clearly, if I wanted to get close to her I had to get drunk out of my mind. There was nothing to stop her leaving anymore, no death threat to keep her safe in the church with me. Rachel could do better than me. I tried to push the bitterness and worry aside. I knew Rachel didn't want me to know what I had done to her. Telling her I already knew…or that I remembered it would make her leave. Or maybe she would ask me to leave. How could I see her and pretend nothing had happened? I couldn't, I just couldn't. But I had to or I would lose everything. Turning over I stared at the cold empty spot next to me and tried not to cry.


	4. Running

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rachel and Ivy or the rest of the hollows – sad times. Also All hail the heartbreaker and its lyrics belong to the spill canvas._

_A/N: My thanks go once again to Agmartin40 for her help with this she has helped me with this chapter but i have made some last minute changes all mistakes as ever are mine. For those of you who read Million Gifted babies you willl know that i let Ag down quite badly and was responsible for the gap between her chapters being twice as long as it should have been. Despite that she was still good enough to lend me her help and support.  
_

_ Also there are more hints at bms and there are spoilers for well lots of the books.  
_

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed i told you that the wait wouldnt be so long for this chapter. If you reviewed anonymously, have private messages disabled (why oh why do you have pm's disabled?) or I didn't reply to you for some reason than an extra thank you__.__ i am hoping someone will comment and tell me what they think of my take on Al - hint, hint. _

_WARNING: i feel i should give a warning about the end of this chapter - it contains 'sexual violence' - rape - it is obvious when something bad is about to happen.  
_

* * *

The next day.

Rachel's pov.

I was almost grateful to be heading to the ever after. To say that things were tense in the church would be an understatement. A tense witch, an on edge vamp and an agitated pixy was not a good combination, which was the reason why I was standing in the graveyard two hours early.

To my relief Al continued to come pick me up himself; since Pierce, hopefully was still locked in a cage somewhere.

"Well, my itchy witch, you're the one who wanted to start early. I don't have all day to stand around in your graveyard." Al spoke to his hands, carefully examining his fingernails, rather than looking at me. He could pretend be annoyed all he wanted but I knew he was secretly pleased to get me for a couple of extra hours.

Picking up my bag, I entered the ley line. Before I could form my own; Al covered my mind and soul with his protective bubble. Annoyed I tried to resist his tendrils of intrusion. I could feel him examining my emotions and I knew he could pick up any stray thoughts.

_"Al, stay the turn out of my mind!"_

_"Teachers privilege, I'm afraid, love, we can't have you not telling me about a problem and_ _getting yourself injured now, can we?"_

_"This is none of your skinny ass demon business." _I felt his annoyance radiate across the bubble.

_"Just like my treacherous familiar doing a deal with Newt and trying to knock you up was none of my business?"_

_"For the hundredth time, I was going to tell you about that. I just wanted to teach him a lesson myself first."_ I loosened my grip on my mind letting the images and thoughts about Pierce slip free. Al gave a hum of contentment. _"I'm never going to have children and I won't be tricked into it by witches or demons."_ After the night in the hole, Pierce had given me a contraception amulet. Only problem was it had been a fake. Pierce had done a deal with Newt – knock me up and she would let him go free. He had wanted to double cross her, by getting me pregnant and then when we met with Newt killing her. For some reason I wasn't that happy with the plan. As far as I was concerned Pierce had betrayed me.

_"Thank the gods the wretch didn't manage to get the job done. I can assure you Rachel I would never trick you into my bed and I would have no problems providing you with a child."_

_"What is this, hit on Rachel week?"_

_"Oh, my itchy witch, whose been trying to convince you to join them in bed?"_ I felt Al pounce on my thoughts shaking lose a fragment of my confusion I felt over Ivy. The line opened and spat us out into Al's library. I stumbled shakily but managed to stay upright. Turning to Al, intending to ask why the trip had taken so long and what we were doing in his library, my mouth dropped open. Instead of Al, six feet of naked sin, otherwise known as Ivy Tamwood stood in front of me.

I stood frozen as Al stalked towards me confidently. I couldn't tear my eyes away even knowing it was really Al. Stopping just in front of me, using Ivy's hand Al brushed my hair back behind my ear.

"So, dear heart, you've finally decided to give into your vampire." The voice was Ivy's but hearing that name fall from his lips snapped me out of it and blushing furiously I stepped back.

"I haven't decided anything." I snapped waspishly without thinking.

"Ah, so that's the problem. My dear itchy witch is having a sexual identity crisis. Honestly, I don't understand the issue you want her – so take her." He gestured to the body he was currently imitating and I couldn't help but look. Taking advantage of my distraction Al stepped even closer than before, our chests touching with every inhale.

"I'm more than happy to let you practice on me if you're concerned about your technique." Nimble fingers played at the edge of my top. "I'll be gentle, I promise, Rachel. Just please don't be afraid."

"Al, stop it. Damn it, I don't need this from you right now, I don't know what to do. I thought coming here would help not make it worse!" I flopped bitterly into the wingback chair besides the fire that I thought of as mine.

"You came here for help?" The voice was Al's again, and looking up I saw he had turned back into his green velvet self. His back was to me and I wondered what expression was on his face.

"Well you're my teacher aren't you?" Still with his back to me Al wandered over to the bookshelves lining the wall and began running his hand over the books.

"Tell me Rachel, how old do witches live to be?" Something in his tone stopped me from replying sarcastically.

"160" He nodded, seemingly pulling a book randomly from the shelf.

"And demons?" I fidgeted in my chair wondering what answer was least likely to earn me a smack round the head.

"As long as they want." Al chuckled in response and the sound set my nerves on edge.

"Very true. But that wasn't always the case, spells have to be invented by someone, their affects realised and passed to others, that takes time. According to Newt and our oldest texts the natural lifespan of a demon is around 300, almost twice that of witches and elves." I didn't know where this conversation was going but I didn't like it.

"So?" another book was plucked from the shelves.

"So student, if you were a demon when would puberty be?" I shook my head confused but he couldn't see me.

"I don't know. What does it matter? I'm not a demon." Selecting a final book Al turned and walked back towards me, placing the books on the table. He sat down across from me our chairs half turn towards each other and half towards the fire.

"It matters because although you are not a demon you are, in so many ways, close enough to count. Demons aren't considered to be adults till they turn 45 with puberty starting somewhere around the age of 25 and ending in the late 30's." Goat silted eyes watched me expectantly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm trying to explain to you that you're going through a natural stage of growing up, you thick headed witch." Stunned I stared at him.

"But… But I went through puberty. I had my growth spurt and everything already." Al waved my words away with his hand.

"Let me guess: always small for your age, took you longer to learn to walk and talk, always acted like a younger child. Any of this sound familiar?"

My voice was a whisper. "I was ill"

"You were growing up like a demon."

"I'm not a demon." My voice was stronger now but all I could hear was the fear in it.

"No you're not. You're something very special indeed. Still it seems you're development is more like a demons than anything else. Tell me have you ever had a period?"

"No." I answered before I thought about it. Triumph flashed in his eyes.

"It's only because I haven't been in a relationship with a witch long enough." Embarrassed I shifted in my seat. A witch didn't start menstruating till sometime after they turned twenty and even then it took err … contact with a male witch. My last serious relationship with a witch had finished not long after my 20th birthday since then I'd only slept with one witch. The fact I hadn't had one yet after being with Pierce still made me nervous despite 50 pregnancy tests all coming back negative and I vowed to take another one as soon as I got home.

"Well student, it seems this has been a most enlightening lesson. I expect you to read these books while I'm out." He was already standing up, ready to go.

"What? Where are you going?" Al still seemed far too happy and I was worried just how valuable the information I had given him was.

"I'm going to make my claim on you much more secure. Corruption of a minor is a serious charge. Newt might be able to wriggle out of any punishment but the courts won't hand you over to her with those charges on the books." I stared at him open mouthed, for the second time in just a few minutes.

"You're going to accuse Newt of corrupting me? How has she corrupted me?" This was insane.

"Of course not." Al snapped at me and looked at me as if disappointed. "I'm going to blackmail her with it. Sending Pierce to seduce you was corruption, legally just making the deal with Pierce would be enough to bring her up on the charges, the fact the runt went through with it just compounds the crime. If it was anyone other than Newt she would be brought up on charges of rape. According to the law, you're not even old enough to consent. The courts don't take crimes against demon children lightly. Or at least they didn't and of course all the old laws still stand, it's even most of the same judges." He grinned at me happier than I had seen him in a long time – it was deeply disturbing.

"Not old enough to consent? What about your naked shenanigans, you've tried to corrupt me from the moment you met me!"

"Oh, Rachel, love; I haven't even begun to try and corrupt you and I can wait another ten years." He gave me the kind of leery look every man seems to be capable of and I rolled my eyes.

"Wait… I thought I thought I had to be 45?"

"Yes, before you're an adult but you can consent at 38." Blowing me a kiss Al disappeared.

Shocked and dazed, I looked at the books on the table and picked the first one up. 'Sexual Behaviour in the Human Female. By Dr Kinsey' there was a post it note stuck to the front of it. Yes, I know you're not human but really the man knew what he was talking about. I have highlighted the relevant passages_._ There were several leather bookmarks and picking one at randomly, I opened the book.

I felt me face light on fire as I read the title of the chapter 'instances of homosexuality in human females' slamming the book shut I looked around the empty library. Glancing back at the table I spread the other books out. A note had been in between them.

'Student, I hope that you appreciate that I went to the trouble of translating these. I expect you to read them all – consider it homework if you don't finish today. I'm your teacher, not your parent. I don't expect to teach you about the birds and the bees in anything less than a practical way. Claim your pet or not but I won't lose another lesson to this nonsense.'

I looked back at the books reading their titles.

Demon Development – what to expect as you're little devil grows up. By Noklighlaing

Vampires and Their Uses – Now with over 200 extra ways to manipulate them! By Mungatght

What to Do When Your Demon Becomes a Teenager. By Garbaremael

So You're Finding Yourself Attracted to Other Demons – The complete survival guide to puberty. By Cheraentkleon

Claiming and Keeping a Pet – How to legally claim your pet and keep them in tip top condition. By Agmandiers

Leaning back in my chair I stared in shock at the books, before slowly picking the first book back up and beginning to read.

* * *

Rachel POV.

Taking another tray of cookies out of the oven, I placed them on the island it was Tuesday and all I had done since I got back from the ever after was bake. If I kept this up, we were going to be overrun with cookies. But I couldn't help it, when I am nervous I bake. Ivy was meant to have taken a run this week tracking down a missing were. The girl had been missing for over a week and the IS weren't doing squat. Her pack feared she had been kidnapped because she was pregnant. Children are very important to the weres and a lot pressure was put on people to get knocked up and increase the were race.

For some reason Ivy had dropped the case. She had asked David to investigate it instead as a favour to her. David had phoned me, concerned about Ivy saying she wouldn't give him a reason for bailing on the job and had practically begged him.

Things were difficult between Ivy and me at the moment and I wasn't sure what to tell him, in the end I had told him I would make sure Ivy was alright. Truthfully, I wasn't sure how to handle it. I was worried that Ivy knew or at least suspected what had happened the night she got back from Rynn's. But she hadn't said anything or questioned me again and I wanted to keep it that way. I was dreaming about Ivy several times a night – hot, sticky dreams that woke me in the middle of the night but it was the dreams that promised me contentment and peace in her arms that worried me the most.

Ivy hadn't left the house, hell, she had barely left her room, emerging only for bathroom breaks and the meals I made her and I was grateful. The pheromones Ivy produced made my nipples hard enough to cut glass, made me want to throw myself at her. I had ended up fleeing the church half a dozen times so far. Scared of what I might do if I didn't leave.

The way she was making me feel, I wouldn't just let her bind me I would beg her to do it: scion, shadow, sex slave whatever she wanted just to let me feel those strong arms around me holding me safe. To be able to kiss those silky soft lips and snuggle closer to her at night. My own desires scared the crap out of me. I was afraid I would end sleepwalk to her one night. My body was officially a traitor at this point. I was straight except now I wasn't sure that stopped me from wanting Ivy. Damn Al and his damn books.

The soothing scent of incense played across my mind and I sighed contentedly, my fingers reaching up and squeezing my burning nipples, making twin lines of fire burn through my body. As I imagined leaning backwards into Ivy's supple body, her lips kissing my neck as I expose my scars to her. Nimble, long fingers run tenderly up from my hips, across the soft cotton over my stomach. Before gently pushing my fingers aside applying pressure much, much more firmly, almost painfully, to my nipples forcing me to feel things I wasn't sure I could admit to liking. One arm lovingly around my waist was holding me upright against her, my hands clinging to her arms as my legs refuse to hold my weight.

"Mine." The silk grey proclamation spends shivers of pleasure down my spine and I know she's about to make it true, about to mark me and claim me.

"Tink's diaphragm what the hell is wrong with you Rache?" my eyes opened, showing me the four inch pixy in front of me. Dressed in a blue and green jumpsuit, Jenks was hovering near the open window. Movement caught my eye and I turned to see the vampire standing in the doorway, a curtain of dark soft hair blocking my view of her face. A black silk shirt clung to her, the neck line plunging and I licked my lips. The leather pants looked like they had been painted on, they seemed to flow and change seamlessly into high heeled black boots. All she need was to be straddling her bike and she could be the cover of any motorcycle magazine. My fingers, still on my breasts, twitched and liquid fire shot through me. A sound somewhere between a growl and a whimper escaped Ivy along with a rush of pheromones. God damn it, she had gotten me again! One whiff of her scent and I turn into a horny teenager. No, make that a basket case, I was fantasising in broad daylight, surrounded by cookies in the kitchen. Now I couldn't even trust my traitorous imagination during the day, even awake I couldn't stop wanting and wishing her hands on me.

"I've got to go out, we need more eggs." My legs shook as I scrambled to get to the back door.

"Rache, turn take it we have to talk about this. You have to tell us what happened. Just sit down, you're wearing slippers for Tink's sake."

I didn't even slow down as I shook my head. I had to get away, I had to get away from Ivy and think. I gave a half strangled sob as I tried to open the back door, it wouldn't budge. Strong lean arms reached around me and jerked the door open. I yelped as our fingers touched and electricity ran through me, seeming to touch my very soul. I had to run away before I did something very stupid that I would regret for the rest of my life.

I stumbled forwards out the door and into the fresh cold late Cincy evening. Gratefully I dragged in great lungful's of clean crisp air free from any pheromones or scent. I just needed fresh air that was all it was.

Straightening up, I began to run, letting the side gate slam behind me, cutting off Jenks cursing. I ran faster feeling the cold air stinging my face. I wished I still had my car. I could have blown even the memory of her scent away. Something rebelled inside me at that thought and scared of what it meant, of what everything that had happened meant. I ran faster.

* * *

Ivy's POV

"God damn it, Ivy. What are you thinking letting her leave? You two need to talk about this, you need to get her to admit what happened. It's gone on long enough." The agitated pixy flew to face me stopping me from staring out the door after Rachel.

"She doesn't want to talk to me Jenks, I'm a monster." I dropped my eyes to the floor. I really didn't want to talk about this.

"Tink's a Disney whore. Ivy we have been through this, you're not a monster. Now you need to go after Rachel."

"I raped her Jenks. I raped my best friend. How can I be anything but a monster?"

The pitch of his wings dropped and his voice was soft and gentle now. "We don't know what happened, and that's why you have to go after her. She needs you right now, she's vulnerable and anything could happen to her."

"I don't want her to leave and she's not mine to protect, she doesn't want to be mine." I nearly choked as I forced the last words out.

"You've bitten her and like it or not she's yours to protect."

* * *

Rachel's POV.

My feet kept moving one in front of the other. Maybe that was the key to my life just not to stop moving. Perhaps proto demons were like sharks, we stop moving and we die? My mind raked over the conversation with Al and the books now buried under my bed. Was sexuality really that fluid; was it just a case of accepting I liked girls and getting on with it? What would happen if things went wrong between Ivy and me? I didn't want to be alone and without her. I just needed to get myself under control.

But what would it be like to spend my nights wrapped safely in Ivy's arms, hearing her heart beat. What would it be like to come back from a run, jump in to the shower and have Ivy join me? I should … I stopped, jerking my head up I had heard something. Paying attention to my surroundings for the first time in a long while I realised I was in deep trouble.

I was on a quiet road a large factory wall loomed over me ominously warehouse some looking empty and abandoned lined the other side of the street. It was full night now the sky a deep inky black and all but one of the street lights was broken. To make matters worse, I was on the out skirts of the hollows near to the river. This was where the vampires came to hunt and humans looking for a thrill came to party. The vamp elders knew the younger ones needed to let off steam and the humans felt it was better to have one area where everyone knew the risks. So these few blocks where a haven of sorts for all the seedier aspects of inderlander life. And I was wandering around in bunny slippers. I may as well have put a bow round my neck and started ringing a dinner bell.

I heard a noise again. This time it came from behind me. Turning, I tapped a line. I couldn't see anything. I was considering the merits of setting a circle and waiting the night out. Arms grabbed me from the left, pushing me towards the factory wall. I started to spindle the line, preparing to throw one huge blast at my attacker. My back hit the wall hard, and a wave of pheromones swept over me. I lost my grip on the line and the accumulated ever after drained out of me as I moaned.

The wall was cold and rough, breasts pressed against me and I realised my attacker was female. Her face was sharp and angular, the dim light making her face seem wrapped in shadows. She was almost as tall as Ivy and her short bottle blonde hair tickled my face. I tried to pull away, but her body was tight against mine, one arm trapped between us while she held the other so tightly I knew I'd have bruises.

"Well now aren't you pretty?" Her voice was soft, the words sounding almost like a big cat purring. Sharp nails dragged down my cheek and slowly traced circles around where my scars should be on my neck. She couldn't see them but they were there under the skin and she played on them like a pro.

"And unclaimed too. Tell me, pretty, do you have scars anywhere else I should know about?" her hand was moving slowly down my chest inching towards my breasts.

I tried vainly to kick her and my pheromone addled brain realised my legs were no longer holding me upright. That job was instead being done by the blonde vamp in front of me.

"No, stop, get, away, from, me, bitch." My voice sounded just as breathless and needy as it had for Ivy but I felt sick to my stomach. Even as they turned me on her pheromones disgusted me, she smelled like ashes and rotten wood.

She chuckled in response, hard vice like fingers squeezed my left nipple, fire raced through me forcing an orgasm and I cried out. My tears felt cold against my flushed cheeks, I tried to turn my face away as her tongue flicked out snake quick and licked the salty water from my skin.

Pulling together my will, I managed to tap the line again. Her hands were still on me, touching me and I threw the current straight at her. The blonde vamp cried out and was flung backwards. I crashed to the floor, crying, I tried to get my legs under me, tried to make them work I had to get away.

Pushing myself up on my arms, I made it on to all fours and sobbed in horror as a new wave of pheromones set my scars alight again. My legs went watery and I sprawled on the floor again. It took everything I had to manage to tap the line again. Trembling I tried to ignore the pleasure and horror assaulting my body "rhom-" my head slammed into the ground and agony exploded across my face.

Talon like nails dug into my wrist and I felt a bracelet being locked on, I reached for a line but I couldn't feel it. My heart froze in my chest I as I tried desperately to get away, clawing at the pavement, my arms and legs seeming filled with jelly. The pain in my face was bad and I just knew my nose was broken from when she had slammed my face into the ground. The blood spilling from it was hot and thick as it mingled with my tears and ran down my face. Ignoring my attempts to flee blondie lifted me up as if I weighed nothing, slamming me into the brick wall so hard I blacked out for a moment. When I managed to open my eyes my vision swam and the blonde's expression was eager and cruel.

"I'm going to make you regret that. Your mine now and I'm going to make you spend the rest of your life at my feet." I was drowning in a sea of desperation and panic I wouldn't let her make her shadow I wouldn't. I tried to struggle my legs kicking her and my hands clawing at her arms. Laughing the vamp leaned in and leisurely licked my face not even bothering to stop me fighting her.

"Mmm delicious. I'm glad you like it rough." Pleasure from her pheromones was still there and I cried harder as she ripped my t-shirt down the middle, tearing the bra from my breasts. Now I was exposed to the world, my scars visible to her and aching for her touch, even though my mind loathed it.

"No, god no."

"Sorry, pretty but from now on I'm your god and you don't get to say no." Unable to fight back effectively I did the only thing I could think of, I spat in her face. The resulting slap had me seeing stars. Cold hands squeezed my breasts cruelly and I whimpered.

"You can't do this, you can't." She didn't even bother to answer me I could only think of one more thing that might save me. "I belong to Ivy Tamwood."

"Not anymore. Poor little witch don't you understand? If you belonged to Tamwood she would have claimed you by now. Instead you're just a cookie by the side of the road." There was a smile in her voice as she said it.

"No, you're wrong. She loves me, she'll save me. Ivy will eat you up and spit you out." But what if she didn't? Had she finally had enough of me? I didn't even see the hand moving before it hit me; the back of her hand hit my face like a brick. I heard something break in my face, I started to scream and had to choke it back down. Whatever the blonde bitch had broken, really didn't like me screaming. Those talon fingers slashed the flesh of my right breast and I screamed this time the pain of the deep cut too much to ignore.

"Shh you know you want this you little vampire whore." Greedy lips pressed on the frayed skin before her tongue dug into the wound and she began to suck. Humiliation and pleasure mixed as the toxins transmuted the pain into pleasure making me moan just like a vampire whore would. I hated myself for the way my body reacted, she was raping me but she had already made me orgasm once and I was close again. I was whimpering and withering for her my body wasn't even trying to fight her anymore. I was such a worthless slut how could any part of me be getting pleasure from this? I knew I couldn't fight her off she was a vamp – a living one yes but still a vamp and I couldn't tap a line but I hated myself for letting this happen, for reacting to what she was doing.

Her fingers played with the edge of my jeans, running back and forth. She drew back from the wound, I was so relieved to have those lips off me I felt faint. She kissed just above the wound and two fingers broke the skin above my jeans. I gave another strangled cry at the pain which seemed to please here and the blonde vampire trailed kisses up my chest to my ear and her fingers walked up my stomach, fingernails breaking the skin as they went. I couldn't stop whimpering, I wanted her in me, I wanted her off me. My hands pushed uselessly against her shoulders, she breathed softly on the scars at my neck and my core throbbed in response.

"There's a good girl. I can be a kind mistress. I'll make this good for you, not that it'll be hard given how much of a slut you are I can tell you're about to come any second just like a $10 hooker. Don't worry slut I'll teach you some control and then you'll only come when I tell you to." Teeth sank into my neck as fingers trailed down my stomach, scraping every little half-moon shaped wound before plunging inside my jeans. It wasn't like Ivy's bite where I had to fight not to lose myself to the pleasure, her bite was pleasurable but it hurt at the same time almost as if she was burning me. My fingers clutched at her arms I didn't want her to touch me to know how wet my worthless body was for her. I could feel the toxins in her bite reacting to my resistance and beginning to paralyse me the tips of my fingers and toes going numb. I knew it would spread throughout my body thousands of years of evolution making sure vamps didn't have to put up with their meal moving around too much. Someone was begging her to stop and I realised it was me even as my body betrayed me and my hips canted towards her. Three fingers pushed hard and deep into me and she pulled my blood down hungrily. I felt the tug on my aura and I rebelled trying to hold onto it. I heard her growl despite her mouth never leaving my neck. Then I knew she was inside my mind. She was trying to bind me.

Now, I could sense her trying to sink her fingers into my mind as well as my body and I fought back. The feeling of her trying to bind me, trying to take my aura was repulsive. Trying to ignore what was being done to my body I focused on pushing the bitch out of my mind. And I remembered this was what had happened that night on Kisten's boat. I had felt Art trying to bind me and I had fought back in my mind. I had won then, he hadn't been able to bind me I could do this I wouldn't let this bitch make me her toy.

I thought I could hear sounds of a fight I wanted to call out for help. But god I didn't want anyone to see me like this, I didn't want anyone to know and fighting her in my mind was taking everything I had. Her fingers where deep inside me, the nails scraping and tearing tender flesh feeling good instead of painful. Her thumb worked my clit and those skilled fingers and pheromones dragged an orgasm from my body. Shame and disgust rose up inside me. How could I come like this? I was pathetic Ivy wouldn't want me anywhere near her after this.

Rage filled me. Rage at her and at myself for responding to it. My body had betrayed me. I could feel the anger rising up inside me, it felt almost physical and I pushed all my anger and shame outwards like a bubble. I felt the vamp being pushed out of my mind and aura. All I could see was blinding white light and I couldn't feel my body. I was being dragged down, drowning in white hot anger. I tried to hang on, tried to stay conscious but it was no use, the tidal wave of rage washed over me and I passed out.

The ground was cold and hard, I tried to move but everything hurt. Orange and ash incense reached my nose as I listened to the sounds of fighting and I knew Ivy had come for me. My vision was so grey and I sure I was going to pass back out but it was ok Ivy was here she would take care of me. But what if the blonde hurt her? I could hear snarls and hisses with loud thuds around and near me. What if she knew my body had responded to that bitch? Would Ivy think I was dirty and used now? It didn't matter as long as she was ok, I just wanted my Ivy to be alright.

"Ivy" my voice was weak and I blinked in surprise at least I tried to. My eyes wouldn't open and I was drowning in darkness this time but all I could think was _please god let Ivy be ok._

_

* * *

Ok will hopefully you wont all want to lynch me but you might in a moment. I was writting this for my own little heartbreaker - unfortuneatly they broke my heart lol and to be honest i just want to go hide under a rock till i feel less stupid and ugly so i dont know when or if i will update this. i hate leaving things unfinished and it is a crapy place to stop i know.  
_


	5. The Lost and Cursed Chapter Part One

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rachel and Ivy or the rest of the hollows – which is very depressing. Also All hail the heartbreaker and its lyrics belong to the spill canvas._

_A/N: So I think we can all agree – I suck. I suck big hairy donkey balls, I'm a mopey whiney bitch. This chapter has been somewhat cursed, first I said I wouldn't write it, then Ag bullied me into promising her this for her Christmas present and as I am editing it my computer freezes and crashes. I figure hey its not that bad I just have to go back and do all the spelling corrections again at least the files still saved. But then my laptop won't restart – turns out it's a total failure – motherboard, Ram and of course predictably, my hard drive (laptop wasn't even 9 months old). So the chapter was lost and Dell customer service sucks more than I do. After beating me over the head several times Ag and the anonymous reviews and private messages convinced me to try and rewrite. Only thing is it has grown into a monster, this is 7,000 words and only half the original chapter. I hope to have the second half of the chapter by the end of the month but work is trying to kill me so who knows maybe two weeks time is more realistic. This chapter (including part two) has been written to three songs played on a constant loop in my head – rolling in the deep by Alede – pass out by Tinie Tempah and propane nightmares by pendulum. The trick is to keep breathing by garbage is also getting a lot of playtime when I think about this story. _

_Agmartin40 has once again been a brilliant beta showing me where I need to add more and generally putting up with my bitching and moaning about this chapter. _

_Oh and I promise, I will try to keep the whininess down from now on. _

_P.s i was just reading 'Life's a witch and then you die' and i realised i have borrowed _AdventureLucky7 _ideas regarding the packs view of Ivy so bad me bad, kindly she has forgiven me. Also if you haven't read lifes a witch then you are missing out on a great fic.  
_

* * *

I had been following Rachel from a distance, I heard her cry out and knew I was too far away. As I got close to where I thought Rachel was, a ghoul and a human stepped out of the shadows and attacked me. Now instead of helping Rachel I was stuck fighting two idiots.

I dodged a punch; the guy fighting me was an idiot but he was an idiot with muscles. Putting my strength behind it I punched him in the stomach, he doubled over gasping for air and I brought my elbow down on the back of his head, he was down and out for the count. What the turn had Rachel got herself into? Couldn't she even go for a walk without being attacked by groups of people, honestly I had thought the coven would be the end of it but it seemed that someone else was coming for Rachel and they'd managed to persuade vampires to go against me. Dodging the pipe swinging at my head, I kicked out hitting the human toy in the thigh and he stumbled backwards but managed to swing the pipe at me again. This time he hit the side my arm _Dammit that hurt._

Rachel was several hundred yards ahead of me in a small side road and I had to trust that she would be safe until I could deal with these cookies. After all she was a runner, she was a witch, she could handle herself but I was worried. These two clearly expected a fight and it made me wonder what was happening up ahead with Rachel. I peered down the dark street, the differences in lighting making it hard to see. Ironically if everywhere was pitch black I would have been able to see better. I could see Rachel being held against the wall by what had to be another vampire. I went to move forward, pain exploded through my shoulder.

My moment of distraction had cost me, pipe boy was back. I sprung backwards gaining myself some more room to fight. The cookie was only human and seemed shocked by my sudden jump backwards, his surprise gave me the window of opportunity I needed. I shifted forwards, my hand shot out smashing into the side of his face. I felt the bones crunch under my fist, my heart was pumping furiously, and the smell of his blood rose into the air. My teeth itched and I wished I could sink them into him, rip out his throat and drink every last drop of his blood. I wouldn't, I couldn't, and I wasn't that person anymore. I refused to be. He would live, with a few broken bones maybe but still. My hands gripped the pipe and I wrenched it from his grasp. He squealed as he lost his grip, and I brought it round swinging into the side of his head careful to pull my strength, after all, I didn't want to kill him. At least not that way.

Dropping the pipe, I gingerly stepped over the body, with the sideshow out of the way it was time for the main attraction. I looked over at Rachel when all of a sudden there was a flash of light. The flash had illuminated the vampire, she looked familiar. I began running forwards I had to get to Rachel but as I stared at what was happening I realised it wasn't Rachel any more. The figure was too tall, the shoulders and hips too wide. The figure seemed more androgynous yet the breasts were bigger. The figure moved forwards pushing its hands against the chest of the vampire. The vampire flew backwards through the air hitting the wall I was almost there now and I could tell that the figure really was Rachel just not quite. The not quite Rachel seemed to crumble, falling in on herself, until it was my dear heart falling towards the floor. What the turn was going on?

"Fucking bitch I'm going to make you pay for that."

My head swung back towards the vampire. She was picking herself up off the ground, dusting herself off and stalking toward my dear heart, who was lying on the ground, with clearly murderous intentions. Moving to intercept her I finally realised who she was, an old rival, the crazy woman had actually wanted to be Piscary's favourite.

"You!" I shouted to distract her and draw her away from Rachel.

"Tamwood, you always did know how to kill a party but don't worry I've already had some fun with your little toy over there. Just like I did with Astor all those years ago." The slow mocking and smugness in her voice wrapped around me as she tried to pull an aura on me.

"Rachel isn't a toy and neither was Astor." I could feel rage slowly building up inside me Marissa had been pissed at me for years and the feeling was more than mutual. I let my own aura lose, it tore through Marissa's in seconds and wrapped itself around her. My aura of anger and vengeance felt like knives caressing her skin. She shuddered trying to push her aura out to protect her from mine, but she couldn't do it I was the better vampire. We were circling each other now, looking for an opening to attack, waiting for the other to attack. I knew she would have to attack first. Marissa's pink little tongue shot out going to the corner of her mouth, licking her lips.

"Mmm yummy, your toys ever such a sweet snack. But then, you'd know, wouldn't you." She was trying to make me angry, trying to get me to attack before my aura wore her down and she had no chance. Even knowing that it still worked.

My control snapped my aura hardening as if pressing the knives into her skin before falling away, I hissed at the blonde bitch as I lashed out with my fist, sending her head reeling back. The monster inside me roared to the surface, we both agreed Marissa had to die twice. She had touched what was ours and she would pay. Moving closer I followed up the punch with a kick to her middle. She crumpled to the floor as my foot drove the air from her body. I pounced on her, there was no thought, no grace, and no control. I just attacked with everything I had. Her elbow smashed into my chest, but the pain was only slight. My knees pinned her arms to the pavement, Marissa's hips bucked and her body thrashed beneath me.

My fists crashed against the soft yielding flesh and hard bones of her face. The sound of wet thuds and muffled cracks echoed into the dark night. This was right, this was how it should be. I wasn't a sheep, I was a goddess. Life and death mine to control. My hands grabbed her hair and I smashed her head into the concrete. The sound, the feel of the impact shuddering up my arms, this was who I was, who I was meant to be. I was going to crack her skull open, watch as she died by my hand. Then wait till she rose undead and do it again.

"Ivy." The name seemed alien and foreign. Then my brain processed the fact the name was mine and my loved one's voice seemed so week, I dropped my hold on Marissa, she was unimportant compared to my love. Still crouched I scuttled across the street to her side. My witch's throat was torn open and I could smell death coming for her. I swam to the surface pushing my monstrous instincts back down. For once they went willingly, eager to do anything that would save the witch. My hand pressed against her neck trying to keep what little blood was left in her system from pouring out. My other hand fumbled in my pockets trying to find my cell, hitting 911 I gave our location. I heard a stone hit the wall and looked over to see Marissa stumbling away, anger boiled me but there was nothing I could do. I let her run, she couldn't run forever and a quick death was too good for her anyway.

"Ivy" Rachel's eyes fluttered weekly and my heart leapt.

"Don't move Rachel it's okay I've called an ambulance." I wanted to wrap my arms around her and hold her close, but being upright would just make her heart pump faster. She would pass out and maybe never wakeup again. I couldn't lose her, I couldn't.

"No, no ambulance, hospitals bad. Want home. " Her voice was weak, tired and strangely slurred as if she had aged a hundred years.

"No, Rachel you have to go, you've lost a lot of blood." _ Just keep breathing please just keep breathing._

"Will I have to eat cookies?" her voice was almost hopeful. I choked back a laugh, she only hated those cookies because she didn't hate them and thought she should.

"Not at the hospital." At least not while anyone's watching. My hand was slick and warm against her neck, blood oozing around and between my fingers. My other hand gently tucked her hair behind her ears before ripping the bottom half of my top off. I pressed the fabric quickly into the wound trying not to gag as my love's blood took the opportunity to bubble merrily out of her body.

"Don't want them to know, I don't want anyone to know, promise me no one will know." Her voice was fading and I could hear her heart starting to stutter and slow.

"Know what? Come on dear heart keep talking to me." I needed to keep her conscious, I was millimetres away from full blown panic and I could feel my body shaking uncontrollably.

It was then my eyes registered Rachel wasn't wearing a bra or a top, and the zipper on her jeans was destroyed. Horror and disgust with myself for not protecting her filled me. I didn't know what to do, I was meant to keep Rachel safe that was my job and I had failed. Rachel had been raped and she was dying, she wasn't going to be alive by the time the ambulance got here. Tears in my eyes, I brought my wrist up to my mouth and tore the flesh apart with my fangs. I pressed my now bleeding wrist against Rachel's mouth, she gagged as the hot blood hit the back of her throat and she tried to struggle.

"Shh it's ok, Rachel, I promise just trust me and drink. It'll be ok. It'll be ok." Her frightened eyes found mine and she relaxed swallowing the mouthful of blood. Even with everything I had done to her she still trusted me. I cried as my blood filled her mouth again, she was my best friend and the women I loved, I had to save her. My blood wouldn't bind her to me but it would make her stronger for a little while, would help her heal. Maybe keep her alive long enough for the ambulance to get here. Her tongue ran over the jagged wounds and I tried not to moan. Rachel was a witch and unlike humans where the consumption of undead blood would turn them into a ghoul, Rachel would remain a witch. Besides living vampire blood would have an effect that was much less pronounced only the undead could make ghouls. However just like the large amount of neurotoxin that Al and myself had pumped into Rachel's system affected her even if it wouldn't turn her, my blood would still have some effect. Witches weren't immune to all the effects of vampire blood. For obvious reasons vampires didn't allow experiments on the effects of their blood on others to be carried out. I didn't know how much of an effect my blood would have on my dear heart, but I hoped it would be enough to keep her alive. I had to try, I had do anything I could.

Doors slammed, I smelled the stench of medicine and humans before they even called out. I drew my hand away from her mouth and she smiled at me sadly. "Please be ok, please the ambulance is here now. You're safe, just stay with me."

"I love you" her eyes rolled back in her head, her body went limp and I screamed.

I could hear the footsteps pounding towards us, I turned to face them my heart beating too frantically for me to hear anything else. An older paramedic with Salt-and-pepper hair, the other was a boy still wet behind the ears_. I can't hear her heart beating, I can't hear her heart, it wasn't meant to end like this please god don't let it end like this._ The boy's eager gaze roamed across Rachel and the older man's arm shot out stopping the boy in his tracks.

"Are we going to have a problem here? Your friend needs treatment." The older paramedic was staring at me calmly while the boy looked surprised and scared. I realised I was stood protectively over Rachel growling at them. I wanted to rip the boy's throat out. I forced myself to step back, taking three big steps back from where Rachel lay on the cold ground. I still couldn't hear her heart and I stared at her willing her to live, I saw her chest move and relief nearly floored me.

"Please she's bleeding out" my voice was much calmer than I expected and the man nodded moving forward, the boy following him. My arms wrapped around myself trying to make myself feel warm as I watched them examine her.

"This is gonna need stitching at the hospital she lost a lot of blood, maybe too much." The Salt-and-pepper paramedic was trying to seem calm but I could smell his fear as he began putting gauze against the wound on Rachel's neck "you need to be more careful Michel, vampires are very protective of those they love, especially when their injured."

The boy passed the elder some more material, his gaze dropping to Rachel's chest and I felt a growl rumbling in my throat.

"Even when they're the ones that did it?" His tone incredulous as his fingers touched one of the deep half-moon shaped punctures on her stomach. The world turned to red as I leapt at him. My body hit his and we rolled across the ground away from Rachel. I was on top of him sitting on his chest, my hands holding his arms down and I snarled into his face. I wanted to break him, to kill him. I wanted blood. The stench of urine rose into the air.

"If you don't get off him, I can't treat your friend." Salt-and-pepper's voice was surprisingly even and I figured he must have had a lot of experience of dealing with vampires. I shifted my body. Leaning down into the boy's face. My hot breath whispering against his skin.

"Poor little cookie, it looks like this time daddy's saved you. But if you touch what's mine again. If you look at what's mine again. Then I'm going to slice your veins open and drain you dry while you beg for more." My body trembled as I forced myself to let go of him and slowly get up. I wanted his blood, his life, I turned away from him. The older paramedic had stayed with Rachel keeping pressure on the grievous wound. I met his eyes unrepentantly. I slipped off my jacket and placed it over Rachel covering up her body.

"I'm going to need help to get her onto the gurney." The man said.

"I'll help, the boy can wait in the ambulance" I stated firmly. Salt-and-pepper stared at me before finally nodding.

"Go wait in the front of the ambulance, Michael." The boy scrambled back towards the ambulance, not even bothering to pick up his box of medical supplies. Salt-and-pepper sighed. I was guessing it had been a long day. I helped him with Rachel and together we put her on the ambulance. The small confined space with the smell of Rachel's blood was going to drive me nuts with worry.

* * *

The torture of the confined space of the ambulance was over, now the torture of the hospital began. The older paramedic had stayed in the back letting the urine soaked boy drive the ambulance. Rachel had briefly come round grabbed my hand and passed back out clutching my hand and I refused to let go of her. The paramedic had argued I needed to get out of the way but in the end he just worked around me. A nurse was walking towards us as they lowered Rachel out the ambulance. Salt-and-pepper began shouting out information to the nurse.

"Don't waste your breath I can't work on her." The nurse's voice was contemptuous. She turned her back on us and walked towards the hospital doors.

"What do you mean? Where do you want us to put her?" The urine soaked boy masquerading as a paramedic asked. The boy had come round to the back to the ambulance to help or maybe just to make sure I was leaving.

"I don't care where, put her with the rest of the trash, there's no one here who'll treat a black witch."

The young paramedic froze and scrambled further away from the metal gurney. "A,a,a black witch! "

"Yes a black witch, she's shunned." The nurse's contempt hid her fear well, if you couldn't smell it. Blood was thick in my mouth as my fangs bit into my tongue while I tried to keep myself from pinning the bitch to the wall. My hand gripping Rachel's tightened its hold as I fought with myself.

"Take her inside now." My voice was cold and controlling and it was job not to pull an aura.

"I don't know who-"

"No. you don't, which is the only reason I'm not ripping your throat out right now." And now I wasn't trying to hold back, I let my aura wash over her. She began backing away trembling I ignored it and slowly advanced as far as I could without letting go of Rachel. My eyes were limitless pools of black but I didn't care, she stumbled and fell the ground as she tried to back away from me. Ignoring her I turned to face the salt-and-pepper paramedic.

"Take her inside now." My voice was dark and firm, I heard the boy whimper behind the ambulance, it was probably a good thing he'd already pissed himself. As I stared at her, the nurse's bladder released and she made a puddle on the floor, two people in one day it was almost a record. Trying not to look at me and visibly sweating the older paramedic nodded jerkily, moving towards the door. Leaving the still trembling nurse on the ground outside the hospital we walked through the doors. Reluctantly letting go of Rachel's hand I stalked over to the reception desk, leaning over I snagged the phone and punched in an internal number. The twenty something receptionist, opened her mouth took one look at me and went back to reading a magazine.

"Chief Stratton's office"

"Put Stratton on the line." I didn't bother hiding my impatience, I didn't have time for this troll crap.

"I'm sorry he's in a meeting right now. If you give me your name and reason for calling I can divert you to someone else or have him call you back later?"

"Of course. If you be so kind as to tell him it's Ivy Tamwood and if he's not on the phone in the next 60 seconds both the Tamwood's and the camarilla's rather generous support for this hospital will end." I kept my voice pleasant and decadently soft, knowing that sometimes it wasn't shouting that got you what you wanted; being polite could be far more scary.

The secretary's voice was slightly shaken now as she replied "one moment please"

The phone clicked over to an appallingly badly done version of Vivaldi's four seasons and I clicked my fingers against the desk, didn't have time for this Rachel needed treatment now.

"Miss Tamwood, a pleasure to hear from you as always. My assistant seemed to think there was some kind of problem?" Stratton was old, greedy and manipulative and it showed in his voice. The man however was the perfect manager, ruthless but with enough sense to realise the trainee he pissed off today could be the world's leading neurologist tomorrow.

"Yes, I'm afraid your assistant's correct there is indeed a problem. Your nurses refuse to treat my partner." My voice was deadly sweet, I sincerely wished that I could rip someone's throat out right then.

"Your partner? There must be some kind of misunderstanding. I assume we are talking about the lovely Miss Morgan? I believe that doctor Stanesby is on duty I will have him sent straight down."

"No. I want Dr Mape." Officially Stanesby was human, in reality he was a vampire. There was no way I was letting another vampire anywhere near my dear heart.

"Dr Mape? Really, well I will have her paged immediately. Which room is Miss Morgan in?" His voice was calculating and I knew he was trying to work out the significance of my request.

My eyes scanned the board of the few private medical examination rooms, only two were free. "We'll be in room ER9" I could hear his pen scratching down the details. I wondered if Stratton was really writing down the details or if in actual fact he was working out how much he could charge me for this little stunt.

"Very well, I will have Dr Mape meet you there shortly. Do any of my staff require attention?" the hint of amusement was clear in his voice but I knew he was just wondering if he could add extra to my bill.

"Not yet but I would like to discuss one or two members of your staff with you."

"Well I'm happy to meet with you to discuss your concerns." He sounded almost disappointed he couldn't bump my bill up more.

Putting the phone down, I noticed the receptionist trying to give me a weak smile. I returned it with an equally weak attempt. St. Grace hospital was used to vampires, it had been Piscary's chosen hospital and founded by him, though that wasn't public knowledge. Officially the Tamwood family was responsible for founding the hospital. Cincinnati wasn't Chicago but it had its fair share of gang trouble, no one however was stupid enough to give any kind of trouble to St. Graces' hospital or its staff. Piscary committed not just money but protection to St Grace. All vampires knew that St. Grace's staffs were off-limits. There are even standing orders to intervene in crimes that involved St. Grace's staff or the hospital itself. So while other hospitals worried about random gunmen or crazies attacking them St. Grace had none of those concerns. Two vampires where stationed in the car park at all times to provide backup should security need it. Staff where even escorted home on occasion (no snacking allowed).

Since Piscary's passing other hospitals had approached Rynn asking to be given the same special favours. Rynn had wanted to switch the camarilla allegiance to the larger St Michaels Hospital however I pointed out that the staff of St. Grace could be better trusted and that St. Grace's location right on the boarders of the Hollows was far more convenient than Michael's, it was the first time I ever overruled him on something.

I gestured to salt-and-pepper to start moving and he dutifully pushed the gurney towards ER9. The room was small barely big enough for the bed and the equipment, with the gurney it was unbelievably cramped. Using the backboard salt-and-pepper and I shifted Rachel onto the bed; the groan of pain that slipped from her unconscious body was like a physical blow. Pushing the gurney back out the door the older paramedic came over and began hooking Rachel up to the monitors.

"I don't even know your name" Salt seem shocked by this attempted conversation.

"Joe Haslam"

"I'm Ivy Tamwood, thank you if I can ever do anything to repay you, let me know." Embarrassment drifted from him in long lazy waves of Apple and Tabasco and his voice was gruff as he responded.

"No need for anything like that I was just doing my job"

"And it seems you're the only one willing to do that, so I'm grateful." And I really was, we were due to travel to the witches' convention to clear Rachel's name soon. I hoped that they would honour the deal but I wasn't betting on it, I don't know what I would have done if Joe had taken the same view of Rachel as the nurse.

Clearly struggling for a response he shrugged

"I'll wait here till the doctor arrives; I need to keep an eye on the wound."

Nodding I focused back on Rachel, her hand once more clasped securely in mine. There was no chair, so I stood by her bed trying to ignore how desperately fragile Rachel looked, while we waited for Mape to arrive. I had to go after Marisa and I had to kill her.

I didn't have any choice if Marisa was anything less than dead twice, every single vampire idiot and two bit ghoul looking to make a name for themselves would be coming for me, it would also severely undermine my position within the camarillaas leader in waiting. But more importantly my threat would be meaningless and if my threat meant nothing then it was open season on Rachel's scar not mention the next time someone wanted to kill her they'd be able to hire vampire assassins. In all it added up to one thing – Marisa needed to die, the bloodier, the better.

And for that to happen I needed to leave Rachel's side. Scowling at that idea, I tried to find a workaround. I needed someone strong to guard Rachel while I hunted. Kisten would have been the perfect choice. Pushing the familiar pain aside my mind alighted on Glenn but bringing an FIB officer into a situation where you intended to kill someone wasn't a good idea. Even if you have been sharing blood and a bed with the officer up until a few days ago. No, what I needed was a neutral third party. One strong enough to keep any vampires or other hostiles away from her and that was loyal to Rachel. Of course! Glancing across at Joe, I slid my phone out of my pocket quickly scanning through the list of names until I found the one I wanted, it took several rings before finally

"Hello?" the voice was breathless and I wondered what I had interrupted.

"Cali, I need your help. I need you to come and guard Rachel." It was so hard to ask this, I should be able to look after Rachel, I shouldn't need people to help me.

"What's wrong? Me and Serena can be at the church in 10 minutes."

"We're not at the church we're at the hospital. Rachel has been hurt and I need someone to watch over her while I... Deal with the problem." I felt a little bubble of pain, I was planning to kill someone. I would have another name to add to the list of people I'd murdered. I pushed it aside Rachel was worth killing for, I had killed to keep her safe before and I would do it again.

"How badly is she hurt?" The concern in Cali's voice was real and I knew I had made the right choice.

"She probably has several broken bones and she's still unconscious." There was a pause on the other end of the line as Cali took in the fact that Rachel was so badly hurt that she was unconscious.

"We'll be there as soon as we can maybe 5/10 minutes."

"Wait, can you swing by the church first and get Jenks?" The bug would kill me if he wasn't told what was going on.

"Sure, I'll grab a change of clothes for Rachel as well" that was a good idea, Rachel needed more than my leather jacket and a pair of ruined jeans she'd probably never want to wear again.

"Thank you."

"See you soon."

It was strange asking the were for her help but they had made it clear they wanted to help, especially after Rachel's problems with the coven. I still found it a little uncomfortable that they came to me rather than approach Rachel about it. But it seemed Cali and Serena weren't entirely comfortable questioning their alpha to her face. So instead they came to me to ask why it was Rachel hadn't asked for their help in protecting her from the Coven of Moral and Ethical Standards. Suffices to say I never imagined that I would have to try and reassure werewolves that their alpha bitch cared for them. Weres and vampires don't mix well but it seemed that Serena and Cali considered me a part of the pack, I wasn't sure why, and I suspected I didn't want to know.

"I'm guessing when you say deal with the problem you are intending to kill the one that did this?"

I had almost forgotten about the paramedic in the corner. I stared at him giving him the dead eyes that every vampire living or dead is capable of, letting him take just a peak at the monster inside. He shuddered taking half a step back, his shoulder hitting the wall, I dropped my gaze turning back to Rachel, her heart monitor beeping slowly but steadily.

The paramedic's breathing was slowly coming back under control. His fear didn't excite me, being surrounded by this many injured people and an injured Rachel in particular kept any hint of blood lust at bay.

"I'll do what I have to do to make sure she isn't attacked again." My voice was quiet but it seemed harsh as it broke the quiet of the room.

"Good. Just make sure you don't get caught. She's going to need you when she wakes up."

I stared at the man in surprise. I'd expected condemnation not praise but just like everyone else, he misunderstood the nature of our relationship and it made me feel bitter to the pit of my stomach.

"We're just friends."

"If you say so." The scepticism was clear in his voice.

The truth was that I wanted more than just being friends with Rachel. As much as it turned my stomach to hear Rachel denying we were lovers, it was a lie I encouraged others to believe. It was a lie I helped perpetuate, help to keep going, it was a lie that saved her life more than once. There was a knock on the door which saved me from having to come up with a response. My whole body tensed. I knew it wasn't an attack, attackers rarely knock but that didn't stop my body wanting to protect Rachel. The paramedic looked at me and smiled as he went to open the door. I heard him mutter "just friends, my ass."

It was Chief Stratton, he made to come into the room and I stepped in front of him.

"I'd prefer it if we talked outside."

"Of course Miss Tamwood but I thought perhaps you might like me to take a look at your partner before Dr Mape gets here." His beady eyes tried to peer past me into the room, a white lab coat I suspected he'd stolen from the doctors' lounge hung over the top of his expensive suit. The man's beer belly wobbled in front of him, the expensive clothe doing nothing to make him look any slimmer.

I hesitated for just a moment. My instincts warring with themselves about what I should do. I didn't want Stratton anywhere near her. I didn't want anyone near her, I looked at Joe.

"Is she stable?" I kept my voice calm, almost disinterested.

"She is now but I'm not sure how long that'll last, she needs stitching up urgently. She's lost a lot of blood and she's still at risk of her dying if she doesn't get a full transfusion soon."

"How long till Dr Mape gets here?" I directed my question at Stratton my eyes pinning his in place daring him to try and lie to me.

"She should be here any minute."

I wasn't sure what to do. Rachel needed treatment but everything inside me was screaming not to let Stratton anywhere near her. Luckily fate decided to make the decision for me. Dr Mape was sweeping through the ER her stride competent and determined as she moved towards us. I knew Rachel was going to be pissed at me for getting this woman involved but honestly she was the only non-vampire could think of who would treat Rachel. Well maybe the Weres would but I didn't trust them enough and none of Rachel's tiny pack were doctors. Serena was a dentist and Cali was still studying to be a lawyer.

"Ah, Jorja, you're here." Stratton's voice was overly cordial, almost saccharine sweet. Dr. Mape looked shocked beyond words and I had a feeling that Stratton had never had much time for her, of course being requested by a powerful vampire could do a lot for doctor's reputation especially in this hospital.

"Chief Stratton I hope you're well? Tamwood I remember you from the last time." I nodded in reply, running my gaze over the doctor, she didn't seem to have changed much. Still just as driven, still just as determined as before. Yes, she was going to be trouble, but if she saved Rachel's life then she was more than worth it. "Before I treat the patient, I'd like to have a word with you Miss Tamwood."

"Jorja, I really don't think that's necessary. Miss Tamwood's partner is in urgent need of medical attention. Surely a discussion can wait until afterwards." Stratton seemed worried, scared that Mape's attitude would anger me, to be fair, it was a reasonable worry.

"It'll only take a moment we can do it in the room" her voice brooked no argument and I gave in to the inevitable stepping back inside the room with her. I looked at Joe as he went out to make nice with the chief of the hospital. If it had been any other day I would have smiled, poor paramedic screw up the small talk and he was out of a job.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" I expected her to start talking instead there was only silence, she had moved over to Rachel's bed and was already checking Rachel over.

"Jesus, what happened?" Dr. Mape's hands were examining the various bruises and broken bones.

"She's lost a lot of blood, she needs stitching up and her nose reset, and I think her cheek bone is broken." I needed to make a request of her but I couldn't, the words seemed stuck in my throat instead. Instead I tried to make a deal. "You treat her with no records. No discussions with other doctors, no one else comes into this room and when you're done you forget she was ever here. In return, I fund the medical research you want to conduct, the next promotion you want becomes guaranteed. Or I'm willing to help you get a job elsewhere in a more prestigious hospital if that's what you want."

Her eyes hardened and her fists clenched briefly, "No record? You want no record of your attack on your girlfriend? No record that you senselessly nearly drained her dry. You think I would cover this up for you? Think you can bribe me into keeping my mouth shut? You picked the wrong doctor."

"No. I picked the only doctor who'll treat her and it wasn't me that attacked her. It was a rival, she thought that by attacking what I hold most precious she could destroy me. I need you to treat her."

Mape looked at me again her eyes assessing me trying to pick apart my feelings and see my soul but it was only Rachel that could see that deep inside me.

"Then why don't you want a record. If this was an attack by a rival why not get the IS involved, why not go to the authorities and get justice for her."

I laughed, couldn't help it, my voice echoed around the room folding in on itself, racing out, a velvet web of seduction sweeping across and wrapping around her. I was pulling an aura and I hadn't even noticed. I took a deep breath and pulled it back.

"No I won't go to the authorities, Rachel is a black witch as far as they're concerned and black witches, well bad things happen to them all the time it's really not the IS's concern and more importantly Rachel doesn't want me to involve anyone."

"How do you know that, surely she'll want justice for this?" There was something in her voice and I wondered if the good doctor was trying to get me to admit I planned to kill someone.

"She told me before she passed out not to tell anyone. And frankly I can understand that, I'd want the same thing in her situation." I had wanted the same thing in her situation and Rachel had given it to me, she never told the FIB in her statement I had been raped. My rape had been kept from the public records and I appreciated that a great deal and I could understand why Rachel wanted the same thing. Gathering my resolve I met Dr Mape's eyes.

"You need to deal with the bleeding between her legs I'm not sure how badly she's hurt but she's bleeding." The doctors eyes snapped to the broken zipper of Rachel's jeans and look of horror and understanding crossed her face, her shoulders went down and her muscles relaxed, the fight had gone out of her. She'd take the deal and she'd treat Rachel.

"I'm going to need a nurse." Her voice was warmer now but no less determined.

"No."

She frowned at me. "You don't understand there's a lot of damage, the broken nose and cheek are the least of it. Her jaw might be broken and judging by the bruising on her chest at least one broken rib and I don't yet know the full extent of her injuries. The blood loss is still life threatening, she will need treatment and observation throughout the night. Ideally on the ICU ward, at the very least I need a nurse to help me take shifts in treating her."

"No. I'll fix it was Stratton so the paramedic can stay to help you. But he can't know the full extent of what happened to her." I couldn't deal with leaving her with more strangers, at least the paramedic was someone whose name I knew.

She sighed deeply, fingers running across her brow. "I suppose you're claiming the same as before?"

I nodded. "No blood samples to be taken, on the basis of religious grounds." Although the ability to leave against medical orders had been pretty much destroyed after the turn, the right to refuse treatment on religious grounds had still remained, you couldn't leave the hospital but you could refuse treatment.

"I have to go soon but there are two women coming to replace me and guard the door, they won't let anyone other than you and the paramedic in. Don't push them, they're werewolves guarding their alpha."

"Their alpha? I'm guessing that's a long story, Ms Morgan certainly seems to attract some interesting friends." She smiled weakly at me and began examining Rachel's neck keeping the pressure applied to it as she examined the outskirts before moving the gauze to examine more of the horrendous wound. "The animal ripped her half to shreds I don't understand why she didn't bleed out."

"Rachel's tough, and she works hard at staying alive." Mape looked at me clearly disbelieving and I shrugged.

I walked over towards the bed and leaned in and placing a hand on Rachel's I whispered in her ear too low for the doctor to hear. "I have to go, but it's only for a little while. I promise I'll be back soon." and giving her hand a squeeze I straightened up, without looking back at the doctor, I walked out the door.

Seeing me, the paramedic gave an almost comical look of relief, I guess small talk with the boss had not been fun. Serena and Cali stood at the reception desk, looking as if they had just rolled out of bed. Serena in a simple blouse and pair of trousers and Cali in a soft T-shirt and jeans, I gave a whistle. They both turned on the spot looking towards me, they started coming towards me and a flash of colour appeared in front of my face.

"What in the name of Tink's fluffy little undies happened Ivy?" Jenks was almost a blur as he flew around and around my head. Some days I didn't know whether to love him or hate him.

"Stop that. She was attacked," I glanced at Stratton and Joe both watching us and dropped my voice too low for them to hear. "Vampire attack," I heard Serena gasp and knew they could hear me as well. "It's bad Jenks, and I want you to promise you won't go into her room until she says its ok, understood?"

His wings had slowed and he seemed to droop slightly. "She's still unconscious?"

"Yes, and I want you to help Cali and Serena guard her, the vampire might try for her again. I have to go." Oh god I didn't want to go but I didn't have a choice.

"You're leaving?" Jenks stared at me his mouth open and he stopped dusting.

"I have to, I need to deal with the problem." Understanding dawned on his face and dust drifted furiously from his wings.

"I'm coming with you."

"No, I need to do this alone and you need to stay here and watch Rachel's back." I couldn't do this with Jenks eyes on me, judging me.

"Fine." Clearly disgruntled Jenks span his red felt hat before jamming it back on his head. He flew backwards and landed on Serena's surprised shoulder.

"Rachel's doctor is in with her now, don't let in anyone the room besides her and Joe, the paramedic over there. I should be back in a few hours. If she wakes up or anything happens ring me straight away." _I wish I didn't have to leave._

Cali and Serena both nodded and then to my shock and Jenks irritation the girls enveloped me in a hug.

"Thank you for calling us, we'll look after her for you, we promise." The girls nuzzled into me taking deep breaths as if committing my scent to memory. Eventually my senses came back to me and I managed to weakly return the hug. Stepping back from them, I managed to get them to let go of me. I walked over to Stratton his gaze calculating.

"Dr. Mape will require the paramedic here to assist her, Rachel will be their only patient. I trust that won't be a problem?"

"Of course not, St. Grace hospital is always happy to help the Tamwood family. After all, you're such good friends of the hospital, that reminds me. I don't suppose you were aware of the fact that we're in terrible need of a new MRI scanner. I'm thinking we should hold a gala event to raise the money what do you think?" I nearly smiled, Stratton was nothing if not predictable. Still, he was at least in his own strange way polite about asking for money.

"How much do you need to raise?" It was the way the world worked and some money was a cheap price to pay for the unrequited love of my life.

"Well I'm not entirely sure at the moment, but probably somewhere in the region of half a million dollars." That was highway robbery, but Rachel was worth it still if I handed over the full amount now it would just encourage him to ask for more next time.

"That seems like a very expensive MRI scanner. Perhaps I could see my way to donating $300,000 for the cause."

He smiled his best crocodile smile. "And the hospital is grateful for your help and support."

I nodded already pulling out my cheque-book and began writing. Quickly finishing I handed the cheque over. I had to get going. I needed to call Rynn, the sooner I killed Marissa, the sooner I could come back to Rachel.

* * *

_A/N: Part two of chapter 5 to follow, includes – _

_Rynn and ivy talk and I try my hand at Rynn's POV (don't ask cos so far it's pretty bad) _

_Ivy and Piscary have a little chat about her childhood _

_And of course Ivy tracks down Marissa and much fighting ensues. _

_

* * *

_

_Since I was a self-obsessed cow and didn't respond to many people (and I can't remember who I did reply to) here are my responses to the people who were kind enough to leave a comment. _

_LightKeira__ – Yeah I think I started out well with Al but then lost it a bit as I tried to get across too much information from one source. And oh yeah they are going to need some hot chocolate – I'm just not sure they're going to get any time to relax and have a cup. _

_Kay8abc__ – Thank you, I really glad that i wrote something you enjoyed. no you are right, hiding under a rock is not a good coping mechanism but sometimes I am drawn to the rocks, I think I will end up living a hole in the ground somewhere in the end._

_soulstealer247__ – I'm sorry for making you wallow in grief! That is never good. But yay someone thought the chapter had tension :-) thank you. _

_DisguisedasInnocent__ – now I know I have replied to your other review but two reviews deserve two replies so sorry. Wow your review makes me blush plus my muse loves cookies so she is filled with love for you. I'm still blushing too much to think of a proper reply to the rest, sorry!_

_lupe629__ – yep lets face it Rachel needs a kick up the behind for all the running, but lets face it ivy had to come save her. Although I did plan out an alternate story line where ivy doesn't follow Rachel and she ends up being hauled off to Marissa's lair. It is full of smut and I am meant to be writing it up for Ag but I don't ever plan to post it, not least because I think FF would ban me if I did lol. _

_Anon – I'm sorry! And yes poor ravy, I haven't read the new book yet but I have heard it has a lot of Trent in it :-( and I will try to finish the fic._

_X – thank you, and yes it was a little more dark. I hope your well :-)_

_Erica – Thank you as ever for reviewing. I always feel a bit better when I see a review from you, its like confirmation I really did finish the chapter. I'm really happy I managed to make you laugh with my portrayal of Al. He is fun to write and will turn up in the story again in a chapter or two I think. _

_M – Thank you. _

_bythewayr__ – well I always like a climax lol and yes it is painful watching ivy and Rachel stumble around each other. hopefully they will work it out! I really like the idea of the demons history, we get virtually nothing in the books and I am sad to say that being such a nerd I have actually come up with my own version of the demons history and wars with the elves. Some of it will be making an appearance in this story but I might end up using it to write a story from newts POV. _

_My Blue Winged Angel__ – Well it took some time but here is the update and I will be trying to finish the story :-) I know i was rude and didnt reply to your private message but it was one of the things that helped make me keep writing  
_

_More please - *blush* thank you I'm glad I have been able write something that you enjoy enough to come back and read time after time._

_More – umm I have loyal readers? *looks back through reviews and realises in fact there may well be loyal readers* wow I have loyal readers, when did that happen. Well it is a very late Christmas present but I hope you will forgive me my lateness. _

_vox ad umbram sum – Thank you :-)_

_hankthefluuphiwaffle__ – ooooo cookie, thank you :-) yum yum. _


	6. Still Cursed

_Chapter 5 part two_

_As ever i own nothing - see previous chapters for a more wordy denial of ownership (I'm tired, you know i dont own anything already if i did we would have had nothing but smut for like 5 books by now)  
_

_A/N: finafuckingly i am finished with this damn chapter. Sorry for the long delay - please dont throw rotten fruit at me, i get enough of that at work. _

_Hmmm what to say about the chapter, I think i tried to do to much in this chapter and it has suffered because of that. _

_Thank you as ever to Aida for helping me with this chapter, her advise, insights and ability to put up with my mood swings and temper are invaluable.  
_

_*hugs* to everyone brilliant and kind enough to review the story so far, like everyone else i am always very grateful to get a review :-) Thank you._

_P.s Please dont feed the muse - she seems to think she's entitled to it now, I had to eat so many baked goods to write this, it took a whole box of brownies just to get her to write the last 3k of this._

* * *

Serena's car keys were in my hand as I strode confidently into the car park, I forced my feet to keep moving to keep up appearances of calm and control. I would have sworn that my boots made no noise on the tarmac except I was sure I could hear a word whispered with each foot fall. _Wrong_, step _wrong_, step. I had to keep going I was doing the right thing but my feet kept disagreeing. My eyes searched the rows of cars, reaching into my pocket. I took out my cellphone hitting speed dial number three I waited for it to be answered. It didn't take long for the line to click and connect.

"Ivy, what can I do for you?" I could almost see Rynn as the soft cultured voice washed out of the phone and over me.

"I want Marissa declared an enemy of the camarilla I'm going after her and I'm going to kill her twice." My voice was strong. I could and would do this but formalities needed to be abided by.

"Oh? Why would I declare Marissa an enemy? Her line is very respectable and I find her to have her uses." Amusement peppered his voice, he already knew what had happened. And instead of being outraged, he was amused. I spotted Serena's car and I stalked over towards it, slipping into vampire speed as I fought to control my temper.

"She broke our laws; she tried to take what was miiiine." The word was hissed from between my teeth and closed my eyes searching for calm. "I have every right to request she be declared an enemy and that I be allowed to kill her." I was trying to keep how pissed off I was out of my voice but I doubt I was succeeding.

"Sorry Ivy, I just don't see it. I was warned that you and Marissa had problems, I am disappointed you would resort to such tactics. I'm not sure where these false accusations are coming from, but I'm afraid I can't allow you to kill a valuable living vampire member of this camarilla." His voice was calm and fully of fake concern but I could hear the amusement lacing it.

"You're denying my request." My words were flat, I stopped in the middle of the car park and looked my cell. He was honestly going to try and deny me Marissa's head. This couldn't be happening.

"You have every right to make the request, and I have every right to deny it." The fake fatherly quality to his voice made me snap my teeth. The son of a bitch. I started walking again; I was almost at the car now.

"And if I kill her anyway?" He had to know I would never allow this, I would kill Marissa, there simply wasn't anything else that could happen.

"Then you're a vampire defying her master and I have every right to deal with the issue as I see fit. Perhaps it's time that Rachel's care was placed in the hands of a more persuasive vampire, one who would perhaps not fail to protect her. I'm sure Rachel would appreciate the change in arrangements and I'm sure you would as well. I believe your mother has set up a meeting with the Cooke line, perhaps your mother is right it may be time for you to marry and produce some heirs." Not only he was mocking me, he was enjoying this. Despite his claims to be on board with our agreement he was undermining me and perhaps actively working against me. I would never allow him to take Rachel from me, he had to know that.

The cellphone creaked ominously in my hand and I forced myself to relax my grip. "You're not my master." The words were as cold and emotionless as ice.

"Now Ivy, we both know that's not true. In the eyes of the camarilla I'm your master and if you publicly disobey me then I'll publicly punish you." He didn't say it, but then he didn't have to – I could hear the _'I dare you'_. I clicked the button on Serena's keys and the sporty BMW convertible unlocked. Grabbing the door I yanked it open with more force than was strictly necessary, given the circumstances Serena was lucky to still have a door.

"I won't allow this insult to stand." I snapped the phone closed and threw myself into the leather seat, slamming the door behind me. "God damn him, God fucking damn him!"

* * *

Rynn POV

I chuckled into the disconnected line. _That's what I'm counting on, my dear_. Slowly closing the phone, I placed it onto the small table at my side. Re-crossing my legs, I turned my gaze to the pathetic excuse of a living vampire in front of me. She was on her knees, her eyes downcast and her hair matted with blood. She was still bleeding and much of the damage to her face would leave permanent scars unless treated soon. Still, she was breathing and conscious – it was more than one could reasonably expect given who she had been up against.

"You were given a very simple task. Yet you seem to have failed most spectacularly. You failed to bind the witch, you failed to take her from Ivy and you failed to keep Ivy from discovering your involvement. I am most disappointed." I let my eyes rest on her, watching as her heart sped and her muscles contracted as her body told her to run from the predator. "I wonder if I should simply kill you twice, throw your body in the river and laugh as Ivy goes slowly mad hunting you." I had meant it simply as a motivational threat but now, as I turned the idea over in my head, it seemed to have a degree of logic. Indeed watching that upper class cow running around chasing shadows might even be enough to make me smile. I raised the glass of whiskey to my lips; yes the idea certainly had merit.

Tendrils of fear caressed my senses as the whiskey slipped down my throat and I dropped my eyes to rake across the women on the floor once more. It could be fun to sake my lusts on her. Unfortunately Ivy would smell me on her and that just wouldn't do. I rotated my wrist making the amber liquid swirl around the glass. "Do you have anything to say?" She shuddered as my voice washed over her, her teeth worried her lip nervously. Yes she would look very nice bent over and bleeding, well, bleeding more.

"I lacked vital knowledge." The tongue flicked out wetting bruised lips. "I didn't know that she was a good enough Merlin to be able to call her demon even with a charmed silver cuff on. But I can kill Tamwood." Her voice was stronger now, and there was a look in her down turned eyes which said she really believed that. I had the vague idea that before my rebirth I would have been amused by her claim – perhaps I even would have laughed. "With the Merlin in hospital there will be no demon this time and without a demon to fight for her Tamwood will lose against me."

The glass clunked lightly as I placed it on the table, my body slipping forward from the chair towards the girl. She froze solid. Ah so she had learnt something from Piscary. I bent close, the blood dripping from her ruined face slowly, alluringly. And I considered drinking from her or at least taking a lick from her face. But unfortunately that would leave too much of a trace, one that Ivy might smell. I leaned in, my face the barest measurement away from touching. I moved over her, drawing the scents of her clothes and skin in deep and filtering them into their various components. It was faint but the stench of demon was there. I drifted back to my chair thoughtfully. The ability to call demons to her even while her magic was stunted, I would have to add this to the list of Miss Morgan's considerable talents. Or perhaps charmed silver failed to fully sever her connection to the ley lines_? Hmmm, possibilities, so many delicious possibilities. _

I slipped again the warm amber liquid I no longer felt the pleasure that consuming this drink had brought me before my first death. However it had always provided me a legitimate reason for pausing before answering questions or addressing issues, and that remained the case. Besides for some reason this remained a habit which I had to complete, there must be order, a pattern or those capable of thought could not cope. Fighting such patterns seemed to burn through the blood we took from humans so much quicker.

There was a theory based on research conducted on expendable lower vampires which theorised certain patterns of behaviour where so ingrained in to the structure of the brain they formed part of how Inderlanders created and maintained their auras. Once a vampire died those channels remained and although incapable of creating an aura, the researcher theorised that they acted instead as regulators and anchors for the auras stolen from those we fed on.

It was an intriguing theory, one I would have liked to have seen explored further. However her master found out about her research. Marcus had felt the research pointless and a risk, as it could expose our need to steal auras from others to the public. So instead of funding her research, Marcus had punished her with a rather gruesome and humiliating double death.

I looked down at my own disposable test subject. I would send her out to meet her death in Ivy's skilled embrace, and then I would use her death as justification for finally putting Ivy in her place. She had proved incapable of making progress with the witch, it was time for a stronger hand. Either this game would end with me processing a puppet in the shape of a broken Tamwood heir or Rachel would be forced to protect Ivy.I needed Ivy alive to motivate Rachel to discover the secret of allowing a vampire to maintain their soul after death.

The power such a discovery, would give to the vampire race would be phenomenal. The power the vampire who discovered and controlled that secret would wield would be without comparison. It would unite the vampires in the same way that the focus could unite the weres. Not to mention that without the Tamwood heir endorsing me and waiting in the wings, others would fight me trying to take my place as head of the camarilla. Besides Ivy was a wonderful trophy to have in my collection.

I was confident that the danger to Ivy would force Rachel and Ivy closer, encouraging the budding relationship between them. Rachel's desire to protect and care for Ivy was very strong, almost vampiric. The urge to protect Ivy had happened before and had resulted in the incarnation of the then master of the city – I did not wish history to repeat itself. I was confident I could force the two together and ensure Rachel was focused on the issue of securing Ivy's soul, without having their attention turn to me too strongly.

"One final chance, Marissa... Kill Ivy Tamwood twice. Return to me in failure again and your first death will be most unpleasant, and should you fail to escape her then no doubt your death will be just as unpleasant." Her face paled and I wondered if her excuse for a mind had suddenly caught up with what she had committed herself to. "You may leave now. This time try to return victorious." I almost snorted at the idea of her succeeding. She rose to her feet and began to stumble towards the door. "Oh, and Marissa?" She turned to face me, expressionless and listless, would she even be able to injure Ivy? "Try not to get blood on my floor again it would be a shame for me to have to punish you."

"Yes master" she nodded, turning away, her back straightening. Piscary's children were all the same they understood punishment and the threat of it. Such treatment placed them on familiar ground and they fell back on coping mechanisms learnt over decades of abuse. The door closed softly behind her. She would fail to kill Ivy but hopefully she would succeed in her real mission even if she didn't know what that mission was.

* * *

_Ivy's POV_

I was almost halfway home and I knew who I had to call. No matter how much I might not want to involve her, she was the only one I knew who wouldn't side with Rynn and would be able to give me the information I needed. Sighing I picked my phone up off the passenger seat and dialled my mother. I tried to ignore the stab guilt over what had happened to Rachel as I imagined the heart attack she would have had if she'd been here. Her poor heart did a hummingbird impression every time my eyes left the road, it was quite adorable.

"Hello, Ivy, This is unexpected. Why are you calling?" I managed to resist the urge to close my eyes and sigh, but only just. How could she sound so motherly? She had no right.

"I need your help" At least I managed to keep my voice flat and business like.

"What's happened? Have you been hurt?" her voice was low, menacing, and I winced.

"I need a favour."

There was a long pause and I wondered what the undead that wore my mother's face was thinking.

"This is unexpected, sweetie. I believe you told me only a month ago that you would rather burn in hell than ask for my help." Her voice sounded distant and couldn't tell what she was thinking. I had never been able to tell and I hated it.

I gripped the phone tightly. "This isn't about me, mother. I need to know where Marissa is hiding." I tried to keep my rage from infecting my voice but I knew it came through loud and clear.

"Oh? What has the dear girl done now?" There was puzzlement in her voice and I felt something in my chest un-knot. I really wasn't sure how I would have reacted if my mother had refused me, or been amused.

"She attacked Rachel." Another long pause followed.

"Is Rynn aware of this?"

"Yes. He refused to declare her an enemy, but I won't allow her to get away with this. Mother, I need your help to track her down."

"Do you intend to kill her?" Her voice was intense. Maybe I should have considered my answer but my mouth answered before my brain had even finished processing the question.

"I'm going to rip her apart."

"Good. That's very good to hear, letting such an insult to the Tamwood name stand would be signing your own death warrant." The rarely heard praise in her voice startled me for a second.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't give a flying fuck about the Tamwood name, this is about Rachel." _Deep breaths, I had to just calm down_. I glanced down at the speed and forced myself to ease off the gas, if I got Serena a ticket for doing 120mph she would not be happy. "Look, mother, I know that you don't approve of my… choices, but we both know I don't have the sources that you have when it comes to Marissa. You can get me her location much quicker. And you said it yourself, this is an insult to our line, it's in your best interests to help me."

My mother laughed and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. "Sweetie, there was never any question of me not helping you, you're my daughter. The real question is whether you're really ready to take this step."

"What do you mean by that?" I knew as soon as I said it, I was going to regret asking.

"You are about to openly defy the Master Vampire, furthermore you are in fact acting like a master – passing judgement on a member of the camarilla. Do you think that is something which will pass unnoticed? Do you think that is something Rynn can afford to let you do without punishing you? You will be making a mistake if you simply kill Marissa." My mother was talking about murder but listening to her voice I felt like I was seven again, sitting on my mother's knee as she explained the way gravity and the universe worked . Her voice was made up of that same mix of earnestness and happiness, how could she be dead and unfeeling yet sound the same?

I sighed, passing a blue minivan that seemed to believe that no one needed to drive faster than 60. "You just expressed your pleasure at my decision to kill her, and now you're telling me not to? What do you want me to do mother? I have to be able to back up my threats if I can't then…" I trailed off, we both knew what would happen.

"Please, _try_ to pay attention. I never said you shouldn't kill her, indeed I would be extremely disappointed if you didn't. However, you need to understand it isn't as simple as that. If you are going to act like a master vampire, then you have to accept the consequences, and you know as well as I do that you cannot stop with just Marissa. If you are the master vampire of this camarilla and Marissa attempted to poach your scion then the punishment must extend to the rest of her line."

Silence. _What could I say to that? She was right, but could I kill Marissa's family? Was that who I wanted to be? Was that who I had to be? Was their blood the price of being able to live in the church with my witch and pixies?_

"If you do this, then you have to be prepared to embrace your birth right. No more stewards, no more stalling. You have to depose Rynn and take your place at the head of this camarilla, your scion by your side and the blood of your enemies at your feet. If you can't do that, then you need to step aside and let the insult stand."

"Her sister is only five." I couldn't kill a child, I just couldn't. Bile rose in my throat at the thought and my foot lifted off the accelerator.

"Well…" Her voice took on a sly pensive quality that it always had when she was plotting. "You _could_ spare the child, being a master doesn't mean you cannot show mercy. It means the power to decide. Of course if you show mercy to one …" her voice trailed off but I heard the unspoken words – _the others have to die so terribly that no one can think you weak. _"I know its hard, little one, but the child would live and any family would understand the reasons for their deaths – they would probably be grateful that you were being merciful enough to save the child. The choice before you is simple – make the hard decisions and keep your witch, Erica and the rest of us free and safe. Or allow Marissa to go unpunished and spend the rest of your days trying to stop others using your witch and sister for their own pleasure." The inevitability of what I was going to have to do was clear in her voice. She was right and we both knew it.

I didn't know what to say. I blinked and realised I was parked in front of our little garage by the side of the church. _When had I got here?_ _Could I do what my mother was suggesting? _I shuddered as I tried to imagine killing Marissa's whole family and turning the child over to my mother to raise. With her family dead, and her line dissolved I would be responsible for the child. Tradition dictated that she should become a member of my line, I couldn't raise a child whose parents I murdered. Erica was too young and she deserved better than having to give up her teenage years to raise a child her sister made an orphan. That just left my mother, and an undead mother was no mother at all.

But I knew the depths that the camarilla could drag those who were unprotected down to, and if Rynn was prepared to stand back; then I was the only one who could protect them. My mother was, while respected, not feared enough. Nor was she inclined to step in and protect Rachel from anyone who wanted a quick snack. I had to protect her and that meant at the very least Marissa had to die. I didn't need to decide about the rest yet.

"Marissa has to die, we can decide about the rest of her family later. I need to go."

My mother hummed in surprise, "You really care for this witch."

I sighed and leaned back in the seat, my head hitting the head rest and stared at the roof of the car. "Yes, mother I really do, and her name is Rachel. So will you find me Marissa's location?"

"Of course I will, why don't we make it a mother/daughter event hmm? We can avenge your witch together?" I closed my eyes. Only my mother could suggest, and sound excited about, carrying out a murder with her daughter.

"Just get me the address, mother." I felt so old sometimes.

"I'll have the location in the next couple of hours. I'll call you back with the address and you can plan it all out, I know how much you enjoy that. Then at nightfall we will feast on her together. We can plan the punishment of the others together and your family will stand beside you as you carry it out. Their punishments will prove your right to rule, dead, or alive and we can deal with the interloper. Don't worry about a thing, sweetie, I knew you would embrace your heritage eventually." She sounded excited at the prospect. Personally I felt like throwing up.

* * *

The church was quiet and empty. I felt unbalanced and unreal. I needed to get control. I stood in the middle of the sanctuary trying to ground myself. Deep steady breaths filled my lungs with the unique mix of scents that could only be home. Far from calming me down, it made me feel worse, seeming to highlight the fact I was alone, that Rachel was lying in a hospital bed. And I had left her there.

Flipping my phone open, I dialled Cali's number again. "Hi, Ivy, are you okay? Did something happen? You've only been gone half an hour." the were's voice was worried but controlled.

"Is Rachel awake? Has Dr Mape said anything about how she is or when she'll wake up?" despite my words my voice sounded flat and distant.

"Mape won't tell us anything, but Rachel's still asleep. We let them take her up to be x- rayed but we stayed with her the whole time. Serena has been trying to keep an eye on the drugs their using, mostly painkillers and she thinks some to treat irregular heart rhythms." Her voice had almost a soothing tone.

I wanted to ask something stupid. I wanted her to put the phone besides Rachel so I could hear her heartbeat and the soft sound of her breathing. Stamping down on the desire as hard as I could, I somehow managed to ask Cali to put the doctor on the phone.

"Hello? Ms Tamwood?" I thought I could almost make out the sound of Rachel breathing and I stayed silent trying to focus on it. "...either answer me or hang up, I've no time for games."

My voice was huskier than normal as I answered "I'm here doctor, can you tell me what my witch's condition is?"

"Hmmm..." her disapproval vibrated through the phone "...we have given her a transfusion of 2 pints so far. That seems to have stabilised her heart enough that I'm no longer quite so concerned about the threat of her heart arresting. Although it's still a possibility, she needs more blood yet to get her body back to where it should be. Two of her ribs are broken, she was very lucky not to suffer a punctured lung. Three other ribs also have mild cracks in them. The good news is her jaw wasn't broken, and we've reset her nose. The bad news is that her left cheek bone is shattered very badly and without magic will be exceptionally painful to repair. Unless I can find a witch willing to treat her, we may need to consider surgery. I was forced to suture some of the … lacerations you pointed out to me. They should heal fine, but will be uncomfortable for her and will scar. It's likely she has a concussion, I managed to rouse her momentarily before she passed back out which is a good sign and her pupils react well to light. Almost the entirety of her back is bruised, some of which is bone deep. I'd lie her on her front but with her ribs it's a very bad idea. Oh and she lost a tooth, which judging by the x-rays she swallowed." On the surface Mape's voice was all business, she could have been discussing which shampoo I should buy. But there was an undercurrent of anger which soothed me. Rachel was a person to her.

"When do you expect her to wake up?"

"We'll wake her every hour but it's doubtful she will really be aware of that for some time. It depends on the person, but I won't expect her awake and with us for at least 8 hours, having said that she may not really wake up for a couple of days." I could tell she was becoming impatient with me.

"Thank you, please pass me back"

"Ivy?" Cali said hesitantly.

"Take care of Rachel, I will try to be back soon. Call me if Rachel wakes up or something changes." I hung up before she could say anything else, I wasn't up to dealing with sympathy.

I had a bit of time before my mother managed to find the address. I needed to shower, change, and grab my sword. I wasn't going to go out and commit murder with my mother, I would do this on my own just as I had told Jenks.

Rachel's blood was brown and dried into my skin. Her blood stained and stiffened my clothes, darker than any spilled red wine. _God, I need a shower. I wish I hadn't involved my mother in this_. Even before she was undead she acted more like an undead than most, there are times when I really hate my mother_._

'_Now, Ivy girl. That is no way to think of your mother. She worked hard to protect you.' _Piscary's voice was going to drive me crazy.

'_She knew exactly what you were doing to me and she didn't just stand back, she gave you her fucking blessing to do as you liked with me! Every time she handed me over to you and walked _away.' I thought back at him, I wasn't going to start replying out loud to him. Damn it I was too wound up to deal with my own delusional brain right now. I reached over and twisted the bath taps on.

'_Such anger at your mother, my little Inanna. You were mine the moment you were conceived and I was there to witness that moment.' _he chuckled low and rich. Goose pimples broke out all over my skin. I hated and adored that pet name, it made me feel special, loved, and then I grew older and it became the name he called me whenever I committed some act of violence or sex that pleased him.

'_You watched my parents?' _The thought of Piscary witnessing my parents' intimacy was disturbing.

'_Of course, I started your line and a master has a duty to watch over those families under his protection. It was expected that I would witness such things to ensure the quality of the match. I think your mother knew the moment you were conceived, she turned to me with such a look upon her face.'_ The voice almost glowed with satisfaction.

'_You had no right to be there, or to do what you did to me.' _The bath was ready and I slipped in to the hot water the scented bubbles brushing my skin gently.

'_You and I both know that is not the truth. You are more mine than you are your mother's. You belong to me, you always have. I fed your mother that night and every night she was pregnant with you. You are made by my blood and June handed you straight to me. Never has anyone taken my blood as sweetly as you did that first time.' _

My heart began to pound and I struggled to calm myself down. His voice was nothing but a delusion_._ At least that I wanted to believe. _'What do you mean?' _I asked fearing the answer.

'_Let me show you.' _A shiver ran down my spine as my mind showed me memories I had no knowledge of.

* * *

_The hospital room was bright, a woman sat in a bed her knees drawn up and ebony hair plastered to her skin. A doctor sat between her legs peering intently as Piscary loomed over him. And a child took their first breath and used it to scream at the world. The new mother, unable to rest as she worked to pass the placenta._

_The doctor fussed, checking the child over thoroughly before pronouncing her healthy and handing her to the exhausted woman. _

"_Leave us." Piscary's voice brooked no argument and the doctor bowed and scurried out of the room. _

_The woman glared at Piscary new energy seeming to fill her. "I won't let you do to her what you did to me." She gripped the new-born more tightly. _

"_My beauty, why would I treat her in the same manner I did you?" He smiled kindly down at her his hand reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "I made so many mistakes with you." _ _Piscary looked exactly as he always did, like a kindly man his clothes casual and his voice fatherly._

_Suspicion marred the woman's slightly Asian features. "I won't hand my daughter over to you." _

_The smile burst into a grin "You really believe you can deny me? When the very reason you lie in that bed is because I ordered it. You will not hand her over to me?" There was a hint of mockery, he knew he had the match won even before it started._

"_Yes and I won't hand her over, not now... not ever." The woman's voice wavered but her chin remained up defiantly and she refused to look away. _

"_My poor little June." __He sighed and turned his kind eyes to look upon the baby in her arms. "You are still so young, the child belongs to me. All that you have done is to cause me to have punish you. If you try to deny me my rights as founder, then I will simply take the child by force and make you a toy anyone can enjoy. Robert is no longer of use to me and I will have him killed twice by the end of the day and the child will live with me. Perhaps this is my own fault for giving you the honour of being my scion despite your failures. I have been far too lenient with you." Piscary's hand was gently stroking June's hair as tears rolled down her face._

"_Please, please have mercy" __June's voice was weak and broken._

"_Obey me and I will be merciful."_

"_You promise me that you won't kill her."_

"_She is the child of my heart"_

_The young girl took a shaky breath__ "Promise you won't kill her and she will live with me and Robert."_

"_Very well, my Isis, I will grant you this, you have my word" __he sounded amused as if laughter bubbled in his throat. _

"_Thank you. I ask only two other things and if you agree then I will..." __she made a slight choking sound, wincing as she forced the words out__ "...I will give you my blessing to, to …"_

_Piscary took mercy on her, shifting to sit on the bed his arm going across her shoulders and he delivered a kiss to the top of her head. "what are these two last favours you would ask of me?"_

"_She doesn't stay the night with you until she is a woman and if I become pregnant again then the Randal heir is free of your … attentions." _

_Piscary smiled and nodded "__Very well, I can agree to that. You ever attempt to stop me or withdraw your blessing then I will drain you and Robert both and use your blood to strengthen your daughter. Which reminds me have you chosen a name?"_

_June nodded her face even paler__. "Her name is Ivy."_

"_Ah, a pretty name. Give Ivy to me." __Piscary voice was kind and loving his eyes sparkling as he shifted off the bed, holding his hands expectantly. June shook and tears rolled freely down her white cheeks as she passed the small precious bundle to the powerful vampire. _

_Piscary smiled down at the sleeping babe in his arms. His soft voice flowed out the words delivered in the language of his mother. "You are a child of my heart and perhaps this time my experiments will go far enough and I will create in you the companion I deserve."_

_Piscary placed his thumb between his lips briefly, the thumb descended towards the baby thick black blood clearly visible. His thumb rested atop of the __babe's__ closed lips and the baby's instinct to suckle caused the lips to try and engulf the invader. The baby began to thrash and squirm as the viscous blood burned its way into her system. Piscary cooed as he held her close keeping his thumb in place__. _

"_Stop you're going to kill her, please she's too weak to survive your blood." __June's voice was hoarse, and she tried to move to the edge of the bed in order to be able to reach Piscary and her daughter. Piscary drew his thumb away and the baby began to cry, still thrashing in his arms as the effects of the blood overload her system. Piscary's dark eyes watched June's weak struggles and he smiled. _

"_There is no need to be so concerned. Why do you think I had you consume so much of my blood during the pregnancy? My little Ivy girl is well accustomed to my blood, it is good for her. It is only fitting she drink the true source of life before her mother's milk. A shark grows strong on a diet of blood not milk__." He moved back closer to the bed an placed the baby back into her mother's arms patting the still screaming child gently on the head, he chuckled and grinned at June like a proud father.__ "Well I had best go make sure that they inform your Robert of this great news. I will return to see my Ivy girl tomorrow."_

* * *

The bath water was still warm but shivers ran up and down my body uncontrollably. _'What else did you do to me that I don't know about?' _

'_Everything I did was within my rights to do. It was for your own good. Do you not see you are stronger, quicker and more advanced than any other living vampire and it is because of my vision.' _

'_You had no right.' _

'_I had every right. You were wonderful to behold growing up. You had such a thirst for blood I wondered if when you became a true undead you would truly be able to quench it. I still wonder if once you become a true vampire you will need more blood than any other undead.'_

'_I don't need blood and I don't need you. You're nothing, a remnant, I figment of my imagination and I won't listen to your lies anymore._' I began scrubbing my skin clean, trying to ignore everything.

'_Oh, Inanna! I am so much more than a figment of your over active imagination but in your heart you know that. Your mother is right you should kill the family, you must drink them dry even the child. Blood and fear are the only things you will ever understand or be good at. It is time you became the cause of death again you have allowed yourself to become too tamed by your witch.' _His voice was chiding and I could picture myself being pulled on to his lap, his arm wrapped around my waist. Just as he used to do any time he felt I needed to be set straight.

I took a deep breath determined to ignore him. I pushed myself under the water relaxing as silence descended. After a few seconds I surfaced and pulled the plug letting the bath drain as I sat there for a moment before getting out. Once it finished draining I rinsed the tub quickly before filling it once more with hot water and climbing back in.

* * *

It had taken nearly all day for my mother to get to me with an address. By which point I was ready to go. I was taking a leaf out of Rachel's book. I wasn't without a plan but it was just that the plan was simple – kill Marissa before she went further into hiding and given that it was only a couple of hours before sunset I wanted to leave before my mother arrived demanding to go with me. I had logged on to Google earth and taken a look at the address, it was a simple warehouse. The property records showed that the previous owner had defaulted on the mortgage years ago and the warehouse still belonged to the bank. I had driven Serena's car, the last thing I needed was for some idiot cop to try and pull me over because i was riding a motorbike with a sword strapped to my back.

I cut the engine and let the car coast past three warehouses before stopping it near to the one I wanted. The warehouse was a cold industrial statement power which was slowly rotting in to the ground. The faded paint displayed a once proud name, the brand was dead, the building was dying and soon everyone inside would be the same. I drew my katana. There was no point in pretence, my steps were sure, even, I was committed, no matter what it cost: I was going to kill Marissa.

I could hear them scurrying around inside the warehouse like rats now, they knew I was here. I hadn't expected Marissa to have found any help, but i wouldn't be able to look myself in the mirror knowing I had walked away from a chance to kill the person who hurt Rachel. Without breaking my stride, my foot flew out hitting the metal door, the impact shuddering up my body and my knee screamed a complaint, but I had judged it right. The door screeched as it parted company with its frame and travelled backwards into the warehouse. There was a crunch of metal hitting bone and I wondered if it was enough to take the person out of the fight.

I counted six heartbeats, at least three of them belonged to living vampires based on the rate and sound – slower and richer than that of a human or were. A gunshot rang out. They had planned to shoot me as I stood framed in the doorway. But it seemed my entrance had gained me enough surprise to avoid that fate.

I dodged left towards the nearest heartbeat, human judging by the heartbeat. More shots rang out. The now permanently open door and occasional tiny holes in the roof provided the only source of light. I brought the sword down to strike across the figure, my aim was off and my sword scrapped across ribs before hitting and sinking in to the soft flesh of his belly. The scent of blood exploded into the air as the human screamed. Painful but not fatal, my sword ripped out of his side. Rotating my wrist I sent the sword back deep into his belly. He tried to twist away but it was too late; my sword slid easily through his insides, leaving him with a terrible gut wound which no surgeon, no matter how talented, could fix.

I danced sideways sensing danger, and metal rang against the concrete floor. Moving backwards, I turned around to face my opponent. Damn an undead with a sword, three living vampires and two humans these were not good odds. I almost regretted not having my mother here. Gun shots rang out again as I moved under the tiny pinpricks of light. My sword singing as I blocked blow after blow from my undead opponent. I recognised him as Marissa's great grandfather: Gérard. _Just perfect 'kill the family first' my mother said but oh no we just had to be squeamish about it. But it wasn't right just to kill people to make my life easier._

I was having trouble maintaining my defence in the face of his barrage of attacks. Gérard was an excellent sword fighter. He looked dashing and youthful as he fought, the thick leather jacket protecting him from the occasional spots of light but there was still the odd hiss as exposed patches of skin became burnt, making him look like a spotty teen. His attacks were too much, he was leaving himself open but to take advantage of that I would have to take a hit. A bullet bit into my thigh – ok correction I would have to take another hit. I struggled to compensate for my weaken leg, I had to end the sword fight or they would wear me down.

His sword came round aiming for my right arm. Instead of turning to meet and block the strike I shifted my footing, turning in towards him, my sword in a double handed grip to compensate for what was about to happen to my right arm. His eyes flared as he realised his mistake, and tried to pull back. My blade bit into his neck milliseconds before he sliced into my arm. My sword sliced cleanly through his neck. He was true dead before he hit the floor, while the unattached head thudded into the darkness. Unfortunately Gérard's sword was buried in my right humerus just below my shoulder. Thankfully he had tried to pull the blow probably out of instinct to block me. It was likely all that saved my arm.

The smell of Gérard's blood was decadent darkness as it filtered out into the warehouse, overriding every other scent. "You bitch!" Marissa's voice echoed around the warehouse, I couldn't locate her voice but it didn't matter, she was frantically calling out her location. "Get over here, we block the exit and then shoot the Tamwood whore to pieces" She continued shouting instructions. Of course, the idiots ran towards her, and I followed.

Blood was pouring from my ruined arm, the blade still lodged in my bone sending screaming agony through me with each step. I could feel my rational mind slipping away – letting the lizard part of my brain, where my monstrous self lived take over. The bullet hole through my leg was slowing me down just as much. I needed to snap the sword's blade and bandage my leg. '_Poor little Ivy girl, so attached to the idea of nobleness. Coming alone to fight the dear Marissa was a mistake you never should have made. And now you disgrace yourself more! Unable to catch even a human. Is that what you've become? Is that what you love for the witch has made you?_

A snarl tore from my throat. My pulse surged and I grabbed the blade lodged in my arm and screamed as I broke it off leaving only a short blade of metal buried in my arm. I roared forcing my feet faster and then I leapt. The metal in my hand hitting bone as my teeth tore into a woman's throat pulling away the protective layer of flesh and leaving her blood naked to the air. I didn't feast on the fountaining blood, ignoring even that which splashed onto my face. It was beneath me. I was better than this. _'Yes, yes that's it, Inanna'_

Shadows danced, prey screamed and blood ran like water over my body, all the time the voice urged me on. Pain flashed through my body but it meant nothing. All that mattered was killing. Guns clicked to empty and clubs were found. Only the two male living vampires stood between me and my vengeance now. A bat swung towards me and my sword went up to parry the strike. _'No, Ivy girl!'_ but it was too late the katana buried itself deep into the thick wood. The world shifted to red as a blow from a metal pipe landed on my gun shot injured leg and I screamed dropping my grip on the sword as I rolled away from the two living vampires. The world retreated as pain overloaded my system and I slumped to the floor. I managed to roll sideways in time and the pipe stuck the floor instead of my head. I sprang up into a crouch fighting to stay conscious as grey swirled in my vision. I forced my feet to move, and the world drifted in and out as I drove myself towards the nearest attacker. His fist crashed into my stomach and I crumpled, a foot smashed into my head and I was on the floor again, my eyes gazing up at the pin pricks of sun light shining down. I could hear voices discussing what to do with me but it was all so far away.

'_No, I will not have you die like this. You are a goddess you deserve the power you have access to and I will not allow you to ignore it. I am not finished with you yet.'_I almost laughed at least when I was dead Piscary's voice would be gone, that was almost worth dying for.

I felt my mind quiver and then I was drowning in white light. I could smell Rachel all around me, for a second I was watching her in her hospital bed as she screamed and bolted upright. And then it was gone, I was on the floor in the warehouse again. I felt alive, full of energy. I slid to my feet, my body supple and boneless. Shocked faces stared at me and I bared my fangs. Marissa licked her lips and started backing away, she was going to run. I needed to get to her now.

I lashed out my hand, stabbing into a vulnerable throat and my knee delivered a punishing blow to his groin. He folded in two and I grabbed his head and twisted, snapping his neck. His friend recovered from his shock and leapt at me. I side stepped his attack easily and punched him in the kidneys as he passed. He turned, his foot striking out and hitting my knee, there was a snap but I felt nothing. I moved in closer, my palm striking out against his chest ribs cracked and he fell backwards. I followed him down my left knee smashing in to his chest even as he tried to move away. His chest collapsed, his ribs damaging the organs they sort to protect.

I looked up already knowing Marissa had escaped. For I split second I considered trying to follow her. but she was gone, the scent of blood overriding any trace of her. if I had planned, if I had researched properly I would have known how she escaped and where I could catch her. My fists clenched, I threw back my head and screamed.

"Holy fuck." My gaze snapped to the speaker, four vampires stood in the sunset lit doorway. The woman who'd spoken was familiar, it took me a second to recognise my cousin. My father was the oldest of three brothers, meaning he had a brother who shared the family name Randal. Jessica was his daughter, if she was here it was because my mother sent her. An assumption which was confirmed by the fact the stocky vampire next to her was Ben, one of my parent's closest friends.

I strode towards them as I glanced at the other pair of vampires. My walk became sultry and I fought the urge to attack them. They were both members of Rynn's security team. More spies or back up for the vampires dead on the floor? All four sets of eyes stared at me as I stopped in front of them.

"I don't suppose either of you have a blade on you?" I asked looking towards Jessica and ben. Jessica nodded shakily and removed a short sword hidden under her coat. The gladius had belonged to Piscary he had taken it from a roman he killed not long after he was turned. The hilt was beautifully decorated and the blade edge as sharp as a razor. Turning my back on my seemingly speechless audience, I drew the sword and beheaded the dead living vampires. There would be no second life for them. I picked my katana up, the wooden bat still attached, walking back to the entrance I handed both blades to Jessica. I looked at Rynn's men "you're to stay here and clean up this mess."

"But w-" the taller one shut his mouth mid word as the shorter grabbed his shoulder. I took a step towards them and they scrambled backwards.

"We'll see to it straight away I swear." They were both sweating their delicious fear, cutting through the stench of wasted blood. I took another step towards them. The sound of 'Bad Moon Rising' reached my ears, someone from the pack was calling me. I stared at the living vampires longingly for a second more, before walking away, Ben and Jessica trailing behind me. I reached the car just in time to answer the call before it went to voicemail.

"Hello?" my voice felt rough and distant.

"Ivy? Are you alright, you don't sound good." It was Serena.

"I'm fine." It was odd I did feel fine except I knew I wasn't.

"I'm calling because Rachel's awake, although a little out of it." I closed my eyes letting the relief flood me.

"I'll be there soon." I snapped the phone shut and tried to smile at Jessica who suddenly looked very scared. I threw the phone at her and she caught it easily. "Rachel's ok. Now get me to St. Grace's." I pitched forward, passing out before I hit the ground.

* * *

_umm so yes i now have both rachel and ivy beaten to a pulp and in hospital - dont hate me! Sorry about the ending. _


	7. I Know a Girl With a Golden Touch

_Disclaimer: i own nothing but my ideas._

_A/N: Well sorry for how long it has taken me to update, and a second sorry as this is actually only half the chapter. I promised no whining so i won't tell you my tale of woe. i do hope that i can type the rest of the chap up swiftly. Thank you again for all your comments. _

___Thank you as ever to Aida for helping me with this chapter, her advise, insights and ability to put up with my mood swings and temper are invaluable.  
_

* * *

Chapter 6 – I know a girl with a golden touch.

Rachel's POV

I hate hospitals. I hate the memories, the smell and I hate the staring. It's as if being in hospital turns you into some rarely seen exotic animal. My chest and face ached and each breath felt laboured, but I was at least sitting up now instead of lying on my back fighting to fill my lungs I shuddered at the memories of watching my father die like that.

Ivy hadn't been here when I woke up, but I could have sworn it was her who had woken me. Dr. Mape had resorted to letting Jenks along with Cali and Serena into the room in order to convince me that Ivy wasn't here. Mape was shooing them out as I clasped Ivy's coat. It had been beside me on the bed. I was wearing the latest in hospital fashion – the ever attractive backless gown.

"Who attacked you?" At least she waited till we were alone to start the questioning. Mape's voice was curious, her eyes pinning me in place as if readying a specimen for dissection. My fingers clenched the jacket tighter.

"I don't know. I didn't get a name" _Oh yeah, covering up fear with bravado, a Rachel Morgan classic._ Speaking hurt, a lot. I could feel something grinding in my cheek. My words sounded slurred as my swollen face struggled to cope with talking. The left side of my face felt the worst and I was sure I had at least one black eye.

"If you're in an abusive relationship I suggest you get out now. I doubt you'll survive next time, but then this is the second time I've treated you and both times I've been surprised by your ability to survive."

"Ivy didn't do this and we're not, our relationship isn't like that." Mape raised her eyebrows and looked pointedly at the jacket currently clutched in my hands. I felt my face heat up and I let go of the material. The leather had smelled of Ivy's ash and incense scent, it was comforting.

"You never did tell me why it was you survived the banshee attack."

My face felt like it was on fire. I didn't want to talk anymore, I just wanted to sleep. No that wasn't true, I wanted Ivy sat beside me while I slept. The first time I met Doctor Mape was after I had been attacked by a banshee and her baby. The banshee – Mia had attacked Glenn nearly killing him. Banshees are class A predators more than a match for any human, only vampires were able to compete with them, and even Ivy was nearly killed by Mia. The I.S didn't want to get involved and the F.I.B couldn't handle it. So Eden had called Ivy and me into help.

The situation had been complicated by the fact Ivy had given Mia a wish. In fact she gave her the wish from the leprechaun that I let go the night we decided to quit the I.S. That wish had allowed Mia to have a child, something which was rare and difficult for banshees. Legally banshees are allowed to feed off the emotions generated by large crowds. But that's a thin meal, what they really feed off is auras. And banshee children need a lot of food. It's impossible for them to become full and until the age of five they lack the ability to control their powers. Anyone they touch, they feed off and will normally drain a person's aura long after the point of death until nothing remained.

Not realising the danger, I had taken Holly when Mia past her to me, thinking Mia was surrendering. Holly had drained my aura as her mother stood impassively watching just as she had done to Glenn. However while Glenn slipped into a coma and took over a week to recover enough to leave hospital. I had been awake and escaping the hospital a few hours later – albeit in a wheelchair.

"It was nothing to do with me. I had a banshee tear in my pocket. When my aura grew thin the baby switched to the banshee tear because it was easier to draw on." I explained reluctantly. I had passed out and Mia had fled with Holly thinking I was dead.

She nodded thoughtfully. "And what was it that saved you this time? By the time you reached the hospital you should have been dead, not stable enough to wait around for a doctor to turn up."

I licked my lips, I couldn't taste Ivy's blood on them anymore. It had been incredible just like Ivy, scaring me and making me feel alive at the same time.

"Here take a drink." I blinked, Mape was holding a glass of water with a straw. I blushed sucking on the straw, I had zoned out remembering how good Ivy tasted. Thank the turn Mape mistook it for thirst.

"What did Ivy say?" it was always best to ensure your lies matched.

"She said you were still alive because you work hard at it."

I tried to laugh and ended up whimpering in pain and gasping for air. Crap on daisies, I hated being this weak.

Mape adjusted the drip and I grimaced as she brought out a syringe. "I've upped your morphine but that means you need another anti sickness injection." _What was it with humans and their medicine always wanting to stick you full of needles?_

I didn't really feel up to talking, so instead I tried to gesture towards my bag that Cali had brought in earlier.

"Do you want your bag?" I gave a tiny movement that might generously be called a nod. She looked at me with the deep suspicion of a doctor who knows the patient will run the first chance they get and made no move towards my bag.

The pain meds were making the world soft around the edges but I still winced as I tried to speak. "I have a pain amulet in there."

"I'm guessing you made it yourself?"

"mmhmm"

She strode over to my stuff and opened up my bag. Taking the charm out, she carefully examined it, weighing it up in her hands. I wished she would just hurry up and hand it over already. She met my eyes with that look of detached curiosity again. "You regularly carry around a pain charm?"

I tried to smile at her but quickly stopped at the pain in my face went from dull to agonising. "It's been a rough couple of years."

Her eyes flicked over me again. "Yes, I suppose it has. But I'm afraid I can't allow you to self-administer and as a human I cannot prescribe inderlander treatments."

My heart dropped as I realised there would be no pain relief that didn't involve needles or being as high as a kite. I wondered how long it would be before Ivy could get me out of here. The thought made me clutch Ivy's jacket close again. Screw what Mape thought I wanted my best friend.

"She brought me in, didn't she?" My voice sounded far away and I worried it was no longer connected to my body. Mape glanced at the jacket twisted in my fingers

"Ivy?"

I gave a half nod stopping as the movement caused the room to spin. And Mape was there, pushing me down as the bed moved back to being flat.

"Your blood pressure's dropping again you need to lie back down and try to stay calm. I need to check your stitches; you cannot risk moving your neck too much." Lying on the bed made my back twinge and it felt as if another weight had been placed on my chest. But it was the pull between my legs that had me fighting back tears. I wouldn't cry, damn it, I had sworn on my 7th birthday never to cry in front of a doctor ever again.

"Does she know?" I swallowed and starred up at the ceiling, "Does Ivy know everything that happened to me?"

"She told me you were raped." Her voice became soft, quieter, and somehow private. "I have treated the cuts and everything will heal." She paused as if expecting a response, I just kept staring at the ceiling, I could see streaks of colour moving across it now. "Miss Tamwood said you didn't want to press charges but I carried out a rape kit. If you want me to call the F.I.B I will."

I dragged my eyes away from the colours, my horrified eyes met compassionate grey ones. I felt sick. I wanted to shed my skin. The kits were in some ways worse than the rape. Cold clinical fingers running over everything. Taking samples of fluids, digging under your fingernails, sometimes even taking samples of your pubic hair. Exposing every inch of you to the light and photographing it. Oh Jesus, she had taken photos! My stomach heaved, a bowl appeared under my chin as pain blinded me and I passed out.

I came round as Mape was cleaning me up. "Give me the photos."

"You need to calm down." Her hands were on me trying to keep me still.

"Serena! Cali!" I couldn't shout properly and their names slurred. But they charged in, Jenks leading the way sword drawn. Three worried and confused sets of eyes swept the tiny room. "There's a camera, photos. I need to destroy them now."

Serena went left and Cali went right, searching the cupboards and drawers.

"If you just calm down I'll get them for you." Mape was still in front of me trying to stop me from getting up.

"What did you do to her you lunker?" Jenks flew protectively between Mape and me.

"Oh god." Serena was holding a large brown bag. She looked from the bag to me and I saw her nostrils twitch. I felt naked as she met my eyes. They held no pity only understanding and I felt stronger. I couldn't handle pity. I just wanted to pretend nothing had happened till I got back to the church and I could quietly lose it without anyone seeing. Wordlessly, she handed me the bag.

The memory card was in it along with my clothes and the samples Mape had taken. I tapped the line, grateful that someone had removed that bracelet.

"_Celero inanio_" the bag burst into flames. They burnt my hand and spread to the bed but it didn't matter.

"Rachel stop!" Cali shouted fear clear in her voice.

"Someone get a fire extinguisher." Mape ordered.

I dropped my connection to the line. The bag was nothing but a pile of ash, the spell had been a demon curse and I accepted the smut for it. I was so used to smut coating my soul that it didn't even hurt, or maybe it was just that there were so many painkillers running through my blood stream. My left hand felt swollen and tight, the skin shiny. Moving it hurt, everything hurt, and I wanted Ivy. I wanted to go home.

I pulled Ivy's jacket up, hugging it close to me as Serena put out the smouldering parts of the bed. Mape moved towards me her hand outstretched. "Rhombus." A lose circle erupted around me. An undrawn circle like this would never stop a demon, but it was good enough to push Serena away and stop a doctor. Looking at the golden black circle I was surprised it wasn't even a real circle instead it was an oval shape, conforming to the shape of the hospital bed.

"Where's Ivy? I want Ivy!" Everything would be fine if Ivy was here. "She's meant to be here. She's always here."

"Call Ivy, tell her she needs to hurry her ass up." Jenks wings were high pitched and I wished he'd stop, such a pretty pixy but my ears hurt.

I could see Cali outside my circle nodding and pulling out her phone. Ivy would come and then everything would be right, we'd go back to the church and eat ice cream and nothing would change.

The high pitched clatter of wings pulled my eyes away from Cali. "Rache, look at me." I blinked in surprise as I tried to focus on my friend, he was right in front of me. How had he got inside my circle? I had set a circle hadn't I? "Ivy's on her way. She's going to be here soon but you need to calm down. And drop this circle you know Ivy doesn't like it when she can't get to you. You know how badly your emotions affect Ivy. You need to be calm so that she can see you."

"Do you think she'll still love me Jenks?" My voice was barely a whisper, only meant for him to hear.

"Don't be silly, Rache. She will never stop loving you. Why don't you let the doc take care of your hand and I'll put you on the phone with Ivy, alright?" his fatherly voice was gentle and coaxing.

I dropped the circle and held out my hand, I wanted to hear my best friend's voice. I looked towards Cali eagerly but her face was white as she stood still and silent. Her tongue ran along her lips and she met my eyes with a look of sympathy that felt like a punch to the gut.

"Ivy's here. Something went wrong and now she's in the ER."

"You're wrong." Everyone looked at me. "Things don't go wrong on Ivy's runs, she plans the fun out of them. "

The door burst open, the harried looking nurse paused, blinking at the number of people packed into the room. "Doctor, Lipsky needs your help next door. The patients a vamp and he's panicking."

For a moment the room hung still and soft. Before suddenly becoming a frenzy of activity, Mape striding out of the door as Jenks wings blurred into nothingness as he sped after her, Cali and Serena glancing at each other before hurrying to catch up.

I lay alone on my bed staring at the open door. It wasn't Ivy, it couldn't be. I was the one that ended up in hospital and Ivy took care of me, not the other way around. But she could get hurt. I thought of finding her on the church steps after Piscary had abused her, of holding her in my arms after Mia had attacked us and fed of Ivy. And of watching her lie on the floor of the sanctuary as two white spells thrown by a coven witch sent to kill me slowly stopped her heart.

No. Ivy was fine and I would prove it. I would get up and walk into that room and show them it wasn't Ivy. I just had to get out of bed.

* * *

It had taken me several minutes to fall ungracefully out of bed but at least I had managed it. Thank the turn Mape hadn't put the safety rails up on the side of the bed or I never would have gotten out.

I was grateful for the handrails on the wall. Without them I wouldn't be upright. I clung to them as I tried to walk. My breath wheezed and whistled as I hauled in each lungful of antiseptic smelling air. I felt like I was seven again, stuck in hospital unable to move without help as my body fought itself. I could see my friends crowding round a set of double doors. I just had to make it there, and then I could rest.

I dragged myself towards them, watching as Jenks wings faltered and he sat heavily on Serena's shoulder as they stood silent and still. It didn't mean anything because that wasn't Ivy in there. I pushed myself away from the wall stumbling into Cali, her hands tried to straighten me and I batted them away, falling through the double doors.

Serena grabbed my arm, jerking me upright before I could face plant on the cold floor. My shoulder was screaming in protest at the treatment, and the world swam before my eyes. I struggled to see the bed so that I could prove it wasn't Ivy.

My eyes caught black leather boots and I followed them upwards to ripped leather jeans that glistened thickly before giving way to skin marred with large angry bruises. Blood spilled from wounds, there was at least one bullet wound and I was glad this wasn't Ivy.

Legs turned into a stomach of firm muscles, more bruises and angry blood filled slashes were here. The stomach became tempting breasts, a long slender neck and then finally a face.

My heart stopped, the air became thin and I staggered forward. Serena held me back and I watched as Ivy's body contorted, electricity pouring into her body.

"Nothing, it's not working. She is too far gone." The frustrated voice was male, an older man ran his hand through his greying hair. Holding the paddles of the crash cart away from everybody with the other hand.

"Charge the paddles, we'll try one more time." It was Mape's voice this time.

"Let her go. She's a vamp. Whatever we do she's still going to get up and walk away. We have patients who need us, patients who won't wake up tomorrow if we don't treat them."

"Get out. I don't want that attitude in here." Fire flashed in Mape's eyes as she glared at the older doctor.

"We both know we can't help her now. It's too late, that was the eighth time we've shocked her and there's been no response. Tell me how likely it is a ninth time will work?" Frost filled his voice as he refused to back down.

Mape's head dropped. "Fine. Time of dea-"

"No. no no no. Ivy isn't dead." I felt weak, the world was grey. I needed to be strong I had to keep going, I grabbed for something, anything to keep myself going. Ley line energy flowed into me unusually strong and warm. Embracing it gratefully, I wrapped it around myself.

"Ms. Morgan. Rachel. I'm sorry but" Mape was trying to be gentle.

"No."

"We did everything we could but in the end she was simply too gravely injured." She tried to reason with me.

"I don't know how to save her soul." Mape looked perplexed at my words.

"You mean you have been trying to find a way for her to retain –"

I staggered forward again and this time Serena didn't stop me, instead helping me move to the bed. It wasn't real. Ivy couldn't die, were would she live when she woke up? If she died then I could never go back to the church, it wouldn't be home without her. I couldn't look at the evidence of our entwined lives and know I would never see her sat at the baby grand in the sanctuary, sunlight pouring through the windows as she eyed the piano with naked love. We'd both be homeless. Maybe we could find a place together? Laughter threatened and I choked it down.

I leaned on the bed, my hands shaking and my chest protesting. I ran my fingers gently down Ivy's cheek and across silken lips.

"Ms. Morgan. You need to –"

"Leave her be." Jenks voice sounded broken.

The skin was so soft. My hand trailed down her neck and over the exposed flesh of her breasts. My fingers circled the painful looking burns from the defibrillator. Her chest was still, unmoving. Her heart didn't beat and her lungs didn't move. She would sleep like this until morning when she would rise undead. Unfeeling. Unable to live in a church with a witch and a pixy, I couldn't let that happen.

The ley line beat against my head and I forced it down, through my hands and into Ivy. The line ran through me like fire as I pulled more and more, trying to shove it into her heart. Ivy's body arched beneath me as I filled her with the line and willed her to live. I could hear the doctors and nurses trying to get past Cali and Serena, so they could stop me. It wasn't working, it had to work.

"Don't leave me, I need you. Please, Ivy, I promise things will be different. I love you." I leaned over kissing her, tasting my own tears. My heart stuttered as the line looped from Ivy to me and I forced it back into Ivy.

Her heart stuttered with mine.

I gave a muffled cry, pulling away and the loop broke. Her heart thumped once more and stopped. I crushed our lips together and tried to get closer. Hands helped me on to the bed, I ignored the agony in my body as I pushed myself flush against Ivy, my arms going around her holding her tightly. The power looped through us once more. It was almost like a power pull. Power pulls took two withes though, pulling the ley line energy from ones chi and then pushing it back as they pulled. It was intimate, more intimate than sex in some ways and witches often combined the two. The power roared between us, my heart stuttered and struggled to beat, and so did Ivy's. Her chest began to rise and fall with mine.

Slowly my heart found a rhythm and pulled Ivy's along with it. Hesitantly, I dropped my connection to the line, ready to grab it again in an instant. Gently my lips moved away from her and then giving into my desire I swiftly kissed her. Too tired to move I lay there half on top of Ivy, I knew I had to move off her. I was pretty sure if a demon turned up trying to drag me off to the ever after I wouldn't even have been able to set a circle. My whole body felt numb – something I was very grateful for. For some reason I didn't think this had done my battered ribs any good.

"Fucking hell she really is breathing again!" I didn't even have the energy to feel annoyed at the doctor pushing me out of the way slightly, so he could manually check Ivy's pulse even as the machine beeped away merrily. "Heart rates steady but high for a vamp. What the turn did she do?"

"My god they'd all been saying she was a black witch, I didn't belive'm but how else could she have done it." The voice was one of the nurses I felt a vague flutter of anger at being called a black witch but it was too much effort to act on it right now.

"Rachel." Doctor Mape's voice was coming from the left. Groaning slightly, I managed to move my head enough to look at her. I felt a hundred and fifty years old. Although if Al was right I'd only just be middle aged by then. A light shone in my eyes and I winced. The light retreated and short fingers pressed against my neck. "Are you in any pain?"

"Just tired."

"Do you think you can get up for me? We need to treat your … Ivy." Was it wrong that I felt a flash of pride at hearing her called that?

Mape's arm helped me up. The movement caused me to realise two things. The first was that the backless hospital robe had meant I had just flashed my ass to everyone as I lay on top of Ivy. And second, everyone included Ivy's mother.

* * *

_My uncle died suddenly this week, (and unfortunately if you live in the u.k then you probably heard it reported on the news). My uncle was nuts and in a family of stubborn people he was renowned for his stubbornness. But the thing i learnt from him was that the risks are worth it, let people think your mad as long as you love what you're doing it doesn't matter. They judge you no matter what, so why not tell them to go fuck themselves and carry on doing what you want. While it's perhaps not the best advice it is advice I think everyone should follow it every now and then._


	8. Everybody Wants To Say The Right Words

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rachel or Ivy, mmm owning Ivy. *cough* ahem sorry about that where was I ? Oh yes I don't own the hollows or the people in it._

_A/N: this is the end of chapter 6. chapter 7 is being written as we speak and there will be no splitting it i promise. (fatal last words). Well i want to say thank you to everyone still reading this poor offering of a story. It has been over a year since i started and you have stuck with it faithfully despite the many failings of its author. I had wanted to update on the 8th which was the one year marked but i missed it - sorry. I also wanted to update when i hit 100 reviews or at least give the person a sneak preview but it was an anonymous review so that didn't work out either - sorry._

_Thank you so much to every person who reviews this story, without you it wouldn't get written. I lost track of who i replied to and i know some of you got two replies from me, equally i worry i missed some people so if you got no reply or two replies from me sorry about that. Special thanks to il0vesunfl0wers who gave me a piece of advice which i followed about Rachel feeling awkward._

_Thanks also go to my brilliant beta agmartin40, who despite writing her own story (which is over 250,000 words long!) still finds time to look at my stuff._

_P.S This is going to sound a bit random but I'm not sure what it is called elsewhere etc. so just to be on the safe side IVF, is In vitro Fertilization or test tube babies as it is sometimes called._

* * *

_Chapter 6 part 2 - Everybody wants to say the right words_

I stared into the cold, curious eyes of Ivy's mum. I had never met her before – _hell I didn't even know her name._ And I was semi naked having just flashed my ass while lying on top of her daughter. This wasn't going to be awkward at all. Mape released my arm, moving away and starting to talk to the other doctor as he worked on the truly terrible injury to Ivy's arm. I wobbled as my body struggled to support itself.

Quick as a flash Ivy's mum was there. She had just moved faster than I had ever seen her daughter move, I stumbled backwards as her hand reached for me. And then I was leaning on her, my back against her chest. I yelped like a school girl. Ivy's mother was slightly shorter than me; I was guessing I was maybe an inch or two taller. Still she supported me as if it was nothing. My bare ass was resting against her and I felt myself blush furiously. _Bastard hospitals and their stupid fairy crap gowns._ My friends exchanged looks and I caught their eyes trying to tell them with my eyes to stay out of this. I didn't want them getting their throats ripped out as well.

She moved sideways, her arm sliding across my shoulders holding me steady as her body stopped supporting me. I tried to stop the shiver running down my spine. I knew I should be panicking, but I didn't seem to have it in me to be scared anymore. I felt strangely calm in her arms despite the fact she was a stranger. _Sneaky vamp must be releasing pheromones to manipulate me. _

I frowned, my scars weren't tingling. I took a deep breath and then I knew why I felt calm, she smelled like Ivy. Not exactly like her but very close, it smelled like home.

"So you're the black witch. I thought you would at least be pretty, still I suppose you'll look nice enough with a bit of work. I have to say I expected more in the way of presence, you feel plain." She paused for a moment and glanced at Ivy.

"I can't tell what she sees in you that's worth throwing her life away for. You have talent, it's true everyone knows that. But you're powerless. You would have been dead and buried years ago if not for her." If her daughter's voice was grey silk then her mother's was a velvet caress that ran across your skin. She seemed cold and uncaring but the arm holding me steady was soft and gentle.

I stared at her. I mean really what can you say to that? Besides she sort of had a point, I was fairly plain and Ivy had kept me alive. I knew that compared to the type of women that Ivy could attract, I really wasn't that good of a catch. Hell, if I couldn't see what Ivy saw in me then I couldn't exactly expect anyone else to.

Her left hand was still on the back of my shoulder supporting me. Her eyes carefully examined my face before dipping to my neck. A finger gently caressed the top of the bandages, tracing the exact lines the blonde bitch's teeth had left on me. I shuddered, my knees nearly giving way, and her hand shifted keeping me upright.

"Hmm. All of your injuries are the result of Marissa?" I opened my eyes to find her staring at me. I don't think she had blinked once yet and it was creepy as hell.

"I didn't get a name"

She cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. I sighed "Yes, they're all from the vamp that attacked me." My jaw was slowly starting to throb again, whatever had been keeping the pain at bay was starting to wear off.

She sighed, turning gracefully to stand next to me and looked at her daughter. "I suppose I can understand why she chose to try and kill Marissa alone without waiting for me. I take it you have decided to stop resisting my daughter's charms?"

To say this conversation was making me feel unbalanced would be an understatement. "Err yes, I, um care for Ivy." _God that sounded lame. Wait, did she say Ivy went after the vamp alone?_

"You intend to have a relationship with Ivy?" There was an odd tone to her voice which made the hairs on the back of my neck tremble.

I swallowed hard and tried to straighten my back. "Yes, I mean, I think so. We – Ivy and me – really need to talk." _Oh way to sound decisive, Rachel_. This was turning into a disaster of a first meeting, even by my low standards.

"Have you ever considered having children? It would have to be Ivy's of course. However perhaps you could carry it, I can arrange for a living vampire from a good family to provide the sperm. You and Ivy could have your own little family."

"I, we, I'm not. I can't have children." Was this really happening or had I finally gone completely mad? Had I been hit on the head one time too many? _I'm a runner, I can take down demons. Surely I should be able to handle just talking to Ivy's mum._

"IVF might be a possibility. We would have to look into it more carefully and of course it would have to be Ivy's eggs but I'm sure if you asked she wouldn't deny you."

I felt more disorientated than if someone had hit me with a truck, and I say that as someone who actually _has_ been hit by a truck. I knew she didn't approve of me; her assessment of me hadn't exactly been complimentary. So why in the ever after was she suggesting we have kids?

Doctor Mape was coming over to us, I assumed to check on the vague choking noises I was making.

"Ms. Morgan, Mrs. Tamwood. We are going to have to operate in order to try and remove the length of steel lodged in her arm. We're also concerned about internal bleeding and the surgeon may have to open her up in order to fix it. Unfortunately it is likely that they will need to amputate the arm."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that." Mrs. Tamwood's voice was hard as ice as she stared at Mape. I felt an arm around my waist gently pulling me backwards and I gratefully followed it, finding myself secured in between Cali and Serena. Thank god Ivy's mum had let me go, for a moment the arm around my shoulders had gripped me harder. But she had allowed me to be pulled away from her after that.

"What do you mean Mrs. Tamwood?"

"Ivy requires both her arms."

"Most people do. However most people, given the choice between losing their life or an arm, chose to lose an arm."

"Most people won't get up and carry on living the morning after they die."

They looked like they were on the verge of killing each other. Which was ridiculous, since the only one dying would be Mape. Serena cleared her throat and twin glares stared at us.

"What are her chances of surviving if you don't amputate?" Serena had voiced the question the rest of us were too cowardly to ask. Dr. Mape opened her voice to answer but it was the male doctor, Lipsky, who replied.

"Low"

"How low?" Serena's voice and mine asked at the same time.

"Pray for a miracle low." Mape shot him a glare at that but didn't refute it.

Mother Tamwood was arguing with the doctors but I tuned them out. There had to be a way to save Ivy without her losing her arm. I was a witch whose blood could kindle demon magic for turn's sake. I could turn into a wolf - I had a whole new freaking skin because of it.

"Of course..." ..._if I turn Ivy into a wolf everything would heal._ The same thing happened to Jenks when I turned him big. His body had been covered in scars, his foot horribly crushed, all of which had been fixed. It wouldn't even take me 20 minutes to make the wolf potion but if they removed the arm would it grow back? For some reason I didn't think so.

"What is it?" Cali voice was a whisper in my ear.

"I can save her. I just need them to keep her alive for an hour."

"It's ok, June's agreed to let them operate and amputate if they need to." Cali's voice was soothing, and barely a whisper not wanting to draw attention to us.

"No!" surprised faces stared at me.

"Ms. Morgan, we should get you back to your room and reattached your IV. Before the adrenalin wears off and you crash."

"You can't amputate her arm, I just need an hour and I can fix everything." I could see the uneasy looks on the medical staffs face; several of them glanced at Ivy as if remembering I had restarted her heart. Out of the corner of my eye I saw one man cross himself. I had saved Ivy and that somehow makes me evil? _Small minded bigots._ Mape didn't look disgusted, her face was plain disbelief and something I couldn't identify.

"Ivy's going to be fine, her mother has given us permission to operate and the surgeons are very skilled." I could almost see Dr. Mape's thought process – I was turning into the crazy girlfriend and she needed to get rid of me.

"Rache…" Jenks voice was soft and warning.

"Remember your leg? My scars? I can do the same for Ivy. It'll fix her, I know it will."

The double doors swung open as a male nurse dressed in scrubs stepped in.

"The operating room's ready for her we need to get her down there." He glanced at us, "do we have consent?"

"Yes but with certain conditions, I'll accompany you upstairs and explain to doctor Cohen." Mape said nodding to the nurse. I could feel myself beginning to panic, if they took her into the operating room there would be nothing I could do.

"I'm afraid you don't have the consent of her next of kin." We all swivelled to look at Cali. "Ms. Tamwood isn't Ivy's next of kin. Miss Morgan is listed as Ivy's partner and scion giving her the primary next of kin rights. I filed the paper work with the I.S myself."

I was listed as Ivy's scion? When the hell had that happened? I thought of all that paperwork Ivy had made me sign, I'd thought I was just granting her next of kin status for me. _Damn sneaky vamp. _

Dr. Lipsky shook his head. "We have her mother, June Tamwood, listed as next of kin, it was checked on admission."

"I can prove it. I have all the paperwork at home." Dr. Mape looked at me sadly.

"I'm sorry but we don't have time to wait, we have to proceed with the operation."

"But I'm her next of kin." I didn't want to sound desperate but they had to believe me. I wanted to explain, to tell them what I could do but if I did that I would be admitting I could do demon curses. It didn't matter I had to tell them, Ivy would do anything for me. How could I do less?

"Don't be foolish Rachel, I'm her mother and I gave my permission for the operation." I saw the medical staff all nodding or at least not disagreeing. And I guess it made sense. I mean who are you going to listen to, the powerful, well regarded undead vamp or the shunned, black witch? It didn't matter what I said they weren't going to believe me.

"Cali." _Deep breath Morgan you can do this._ "Can you take me over to Ivy? I want to say goodbye to her quickly before they take her downstairs."

Serena and Cali started to walk me over to Ivy. It felt odd accepting help from someone who was Ivy or Jenks. The pains in my body were getting worse and I wouldn't have been standing without their support, never mind walking. Cali kept a grip on the back of the gown, keeping everything covered this time. I made a note to buy something nice for each of them after this.

"You only have a second Ms. Morgan, after this I want you back in your bed. You and I have a great deal to discuss later." Mape's voice left me in no doubt she wanted answers. _It's a pity I'm not going to be here to give them to her. _I was going to plan B.

I was going to grab Ivy and run like hell.

It was the only choice left to me. I wouldn't let Ivy lose her arm because of me. I'd managed to jump the ley lines before, sort of. Bis had been with me, together we'd been able to tune into the frequency of the line and shift my aura to match it. Which made it possible for me to travel through the line. It had all gone wrong however when I tried to move from the line I was in, to the next line. I ended up losing Bis and falling out of tune with the lines.

I had managed to drag myself back to reality and in the process created my own ley line. Which led to me discovering that the ley lines had been created by demons when they cast the curse which created the ever after.

The experience had been incredibly painful but I wouldn't fail Ivy. I would get us home to the church. Cali and Serena let go of me as I supported myself by holding on to Ivy's bed. I placed my hand on Ivy's wrist. I knew I could do this. I just had to get us into the line. I focused on Ivy's aura trying to make it match mine.

I was hoping the times our auras had merged would let this work. I could feel it lapping against my own aura but I couldn't affect it. There was one obvious thing missing, each of the times our aura's merged blood had been involved. Moving the bandage covering my neck aside I touched the edges of my wound feeling the blood coat my fingers.

"Ms. Morgan what are you doing?"

I ignored Mape's voice. I pressed my tacky fingers to Ivy's bloody leg, and our auras chimed. I grabbed, trying to pull on the line outside our church as I already knew its frequency. I could just reach it. Shifting our matched auras to the right note, we were swept into the line.

I managed to form a bubble around us, holding Ivy's mind and soul together just as I did my own. But without Bis I couldn't tell where I was. I was lost. And that meant I had killed Ivy and myself. I might be able to survive creating a line back to reality but I that would mean dropping the bubble and abandoning Ivy.

I knew Ivy would never survive. Vampires can't manipulate ley line energy, and I knew from Al that even some of the demons had died or gone crazy when they created the original lines. So she would stand no chance. There was no way I would let her die to save myself.

I could feel my control wobbling and tried to maintain it. I was already so weak, and I was carrying a passenger, the added strain seemed to be eating away at my bubble.

_I'm so sorry Ivy. I'm so sorry we're going to die like this. I should have left you in the damn hospital! But I thought I knew best. I thought I could save you; instead all I've done is doom us both. _I apologized to her, knowing she couldn't hear me. No sound was made. I had not just killed her, I had stolen her second life from her. No one would ever know what happened to us. I was going to die with her.

Maybe dying beside her was all I could ever have offered to her. "_I love you, Ivy."_

* * *

_So thats the end of the chap. sorry its so short i promise the next chapter will be longer and if they survive then they really deserve a bit of a break from life threatening events dont you think? _

_What ever you thought of the chapter, good bad or indifferent i would love to know. _

_Also i forgot to say this before but the title of chapter 6.1 is of course from Razorlight - Golden Touch - which i dont own and this chapters title is from Alisha's Attic - 5 Big Letters which i dont own either.  
_


	9. I sometimes find it odd

_Disclaimer: despite my best efforts and wishes, i dont own Ivy, rachel or the rest of the Hollows. I am hopeful that Santa will correct this. _

_A/N:_ '_What's this a chapter?'_

_Yep_

_'nah it cant be, i figured you had dropped dead.'_

_no, still breathing and its a chapter with words and everything._

_'so its short and cut in half then?'_

_nope its the whole chapter and nearly 13,000 words (so i suggest a drink and a snack before settling down to read this)_

_My thanks as ever to those of you who are kind and wonderful and leave me a review, i hope the cookie helped with the wait for this chapter. Thank you to Agmartin40 for being my beta, any mistakes left are down to me._

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN - I sometimes find it odd, you've got to climb the statue of the demon to get closer to God.

"_STUDENT_!" Al's voice bellowed across my mind. My bubble lurched and I desperately focused on holding it together knowing there was no way Ivy would survive if it fell.

"_What in the name of Newt do you think you're doing! Give me control now_." My mental bubble shuddered as if hit from behind. Never did I think I would be so relieved to see Al.

"_I don't know how!_" Turn take it, if I knew how to hand over control I would. Al might beat me for this, but at least we'd both be alive. And maybe I could convince him to hand over a wolf curse, it would be quicker than making it myself.

"_I swear__,__ you are too goddamn stupid to live."_ His heavy sigh made my anger flare, if he was a better teacher I might not be in this situation. _"Now__,__if that tiny stunted witch brain of yours can manage it, focus on my voice, can you see where my bubble touches yours?"_

I felt for a mark on my bubble, there was a cold spot perhaps the size of hand. _"Yes__,__I can feel it."_

"_Good. Now, try to pull it inside."_I squeezed trying to manipulate the spot. Nothing was happening, I yanked frantically at the spot in my mind. Something seemed to give as a ripple seemed to spread and become a wave of cold. I was losing control, each wave made it harder to feel the protective force that was the only thing stopping our minds, bodies and souls being spread across the lines and burned to a crisp. Memory of the agony of the line, of dragging myself back to reality washed over me and I panicked.

"_Stop it. You're just making this harder."_

I tried to relax, tried to ignore the certainty I was going to die in horrible pain, that Ivy was going to die the same way and it was all my fault. _"I'm sorry__.__"_

"_So you bloody well should be, I was in the middle of something." _The line opened out in to reality and my feet refused to hold me. Al's kitchen floor was cold against my legs as I collapsed to my knees. I knelt there staring at the flagstone floor panting for breath. I had spent a lot of time in his spelling kitchen, the whole thing looked like it belonged on the movie set for some fantasy epic about king Arthur and Merlin. Wooden beams crisscrossed the ceiling and the circular grey stone wall was littered with tall wooden cabinets, fronted with rippled and smoked glass windows showing the outlines of books and spelling implements.

There was no gas or electric, instead the room was lit by a ley line light spell, a small hearth just beside me provided a source of heat, a comfortable arm chair sat in front of the fire along with a wooden stool. For reason I didn't understand the armchair was my seat, apparently it had been Ceri's. On the one occasion I sat on the wooden stool I had ended up being backhanded to the floor. Right in the centre of the room was the raised fire pit where most of the spells were cooked. The central fire pit was dark and cold at the moment, and I stared longingly at the bench curving around it, sometimes Al would let me nap there. It was deceptively comfy, with the heat from the fire helping to lull me to sleep.

"What in the blue blazes did you think you were doing? Too weak to walk or even stand and you try to jump the lines. I ought to beat you into next week." Al's hand grabbed my chin and wrenched my head upwards.

"Argghhh!" the pain was incredible even after he let go, the pain throbbed through me and tears clouded my vision, all thoughts of sleep abandoned.

"Oh, my little itchy witch, what happen to you and your pet?" I tried to find the strength to answer Al's suddenly soft voice. He was still crouched down and I knew if I didn't answer him quick enough I'd end up screaming again. I could never understand how Al had the patience for training familiars, but then I suppose he got to hit them as much as he liked. Al was dressed in his normal guise of noble Englishman, and I wondered not for the first time just why it was Al was so attached to this outfit.

"My, my, Gally you have been a bad boy. Trying to keep secrets from me never ends well you should know that by now." My body lurched as Newt's voice sent a shiver through me. She sounded relaxed, bored even, but with Newt that didn't mean anything. I glanced up, for a split second Al looked horrified before his face became blank. Good to know I wasn't the only one surprised and worried by the insane demons sudden appearance. I could at least take some comfort from the fact Al was the one in trouble.

"Newt, my love, what an unexpected surprise." Al stood up and turned towards her straightening his lace cuffs. "I must say, you're looking as terrifying as ever. What brings you to my humble abode?"

"You've been hiding things from me. And she is injured again, I do remember warning you after the Krathion incident what would happen if you made another mistake with her." Newt's completely jet black eyes narrowed and she placed a half empty milkshake down on Al's countertop. The crazy demon looked just like she had last time I saw her. The androgynous female stood barefoot, pale, bony feet clutched at the cold stone and a red silk contraption clothed her. It looked like a cross between wizarding robes and a kimono as it gently moved in a none existent wind.

Al licked his lips, spreading his hands in a placating manner. "Now Newt, she was declared my student you gave up all claim to her." This was about me? What was Al hiding?

Newt's staff appeared in her hand out of nowhere, the obsidian wood was as tall as me, faint symbols almost too worn away to see covered it. Remembering her using it to break Ceri's circles I knew nothing good could come of the staff's sudden appearance. Al, it seemed agreed with me, he took one look at the staff and disappeared into the lines.

"Oh, goody, a chase! I'll be right back." Newt grinned at me and winked, if I'd had the energy I think I would have had a heart attack. There was the faintest of pops and Ivy and me were alone. The light spell died leaving the room lit only by the small hearth fire besides us. Looking down at Ivy in the dim light the only thing I could think was what the hell was that about?

.

* * *

.

So when I'd pictured making the wolf curse for Ivy I had foolishly assumed four things. That I would be in my kitchen, that I would have my demon spell books, that I would have all the ingredients, and lastly that I would be able to stand up. Currently none of those things was true.

In the five minutes since Newt had left the only things I'd managed to accomplish was to become less semi and more naked. I'd tried to bandage Ivy's arm and had to sacrifice a lot of my gown to do it. I wasn't sure it would help but it had to be better than nothing right? The crapy thing had been nearly impossible to make decent bandages out of, I was seriously considering going down to the hospital and sticking a hair loss charm over the front door.

After I'd done what I could for Ivy, I dragged myself over towards Al's ingredients cupboard. I was pretty sure I knew which cabinets held the right ingredients; I was desperately hoping that I could remember exactly what I needed. I tried not to think about the chance some of the ingredients might be in the cellar. Just as I passed the edge of fire pit, I'd nearly passed out as my wrist flamed to life. I'd watched through blurry eyes as my final demon mark disappeared.

I'd got rid of the one on my foot a few months ago when I'd forced Al to switch back our summoning names. At the time the coven of moral and ethical standards had been using his name to summon me through the lines, switching back had kept the coven from dragging me around but it had also let Al snag one of them. I'd no idea what my last demon mark disappearing meant but I'd bigger things to worry about right now.

I was currently lying face up on the floor fighting to breathe, I'd made it to the end of the room. The freezing floor was almost comforting, easing the pain and swelling of my back but it was doing nothing for my ribs. The cabinet I was banking on containing the supplies, loomed over me seeming almost further away now than they did before. I was pretty sure my damaged ribs wouldn't take much more strain but I knew I had to stand up. Now I'd something to lean against and grab on to it wouldn't be so bad right? Oh crap this was going to hurt.

A confused face appeared inches above my face and I squeaked, which made me groan as my ribs and face protested.

"What're you doing?" Newt regarded me owlishly, her bald head tilted to one side. Her staff was gone again and she smelled strongly of burnt amber, as if she'd been spelling.

"ting to akea ocean" I grimaced and tried again. "Try to make potion." Better if grammatically challenged.

"Oh, what potion?" she seemed genuinely intrigued, her lack of understanding towards the idea of personal space continued as she ran a finger down my good cheek.

"A wolf curse" my tongue felt thick and heavy, the scent of burnt amber coated and dried out my throat. I really, really wanted a drink, if Newt would give me some water I'd hand over part of my soul.

Her nose wrinkled and she mouthed the word 'wolf curse'. "I can think of six thousand, three hundred curses that involve a wolf." She stared at me awaiting an answer even though she hadn't asked a question. What was it with me and surreal conversations recently?

"One to turn into wolf, started Weres."

Her face lit up like the 4th of July pushing even closer to mine, our noses nearly touching. "And tell me Rachel Marianna Morgan, why is it you want a curse which will allow you to turn into a wolf on a cellular level?"

I swallowed trying to ignore the grinding sound that started in my cheek again as I answered her. "For Ivy, fix her"

She nodded, causing her nose to touch my swollen recently reset one and fought the added pain. Newt was smiling widely, making insanity dance across her face. "Very good, yes using one of the original transformative curses will certainly heal you up." She paused. "You said for Ivy." She leaned back, and stood up. I took a breath of slightly less tainted air gratefully. Newt's eyes roamed the room, the midnight eyes absorbing the dimly lit room, and she gilded over towards my roommate.

As she left my limited line of sight I struggled to try and sit up, my chest heaving and body screaming in protest. Newt's eyes watched me impassively as I gave up slumping in a half siting half lying position against the wooden cabinets. Black spots had developed in my eyes and my breathing wheezed in and out. But at least I could see what she was doing now and I clung to that small victory. I wasn't my seven year old self struggling to sit up in a hospital bed too big for me as I waited to die, I could do this.

Holding my gaze Newt knelt before Ivy, the small hearth fire back lighting her with a halo of red and gold. Reaching forward she removed my poor attempt at bandaging from Ivy's arm and my heart started to beat faster, the spots in my eyes throbbing in time with the beats. What was she doing? Newt's eyes never left mine as her finger ran along Ivy's arm, dipping into the bloody wound, pulling the finger out she held it up. Ivy's blood dripped off it. "Had you considered how you were going to remove the steel from her arm before you invoked the curse?"

"No." My voice was a whisper, my heart was trying to beat its way out of my body. I didn't like her so close to Ivy, something was screaming inside me that this wasn't going to end well. Newt's eyes went distance and I wasn't sure what was happening but I didn't think Newt was home anymore.

I tried again to sit up, if I could just do it then all I had to do was get my legs under myself and I'd be standing. My arms pushed and I fought to make my legs work and find purchase on the floor. A sob of frustration built in my throat. Stretching I could almost reach one of the cabinet handles, gritting my teeth I grabbed for it. My fingers wrapped around the cold metal. Using it I pulled myself up onto my knees. I knelt there clinging to the handle as I wheezed. My lungs felt on fire as I tried to get enough oxygen. A coughing fit seized me and I thought my chest was going to rip its self apart. I slumped against the cabinet, fighting to keep my eyes open. If I passed out now it was all over.

I peered over at Ivy, she was still lying on the floor unmoving except for the gentle motion of her chest. My gaze moved upwards and my heart froze as I forgot to breathe. Detached, only partly sane Newt was back, her face still looked distant but the eyes; her eyes were alive. Some part of me told me to breathe, that I was holding my breath and so was Ivy. Air exploded from my lungs and I watched Ivy do the same, my heart was racing trying to escape even if the rest of my body wasn't up to it.

Her mouth twisted upwards and her finger delved back into Ivy's wounded arm. "It would be kinder to kill her, it would be a waste of a good curse keeping a vampire alive." The bloody finger disappeared inside her mouth. "Here, I'll do it for you." Her bones seemed to move in impossible ways as she flowed around Ivy's body till she was knelt cradling Ivy's head in her hands and smiling at me.

How dare she? How fucking dare she? After everything that had happened, after the number of times Ivy had nearly died in the last few hours; she thought she could just come in here and finish Ivy off? Rage was building inside me, my vision narrowed, white creeping in from the edges. I tried to calm down, to hold back the tide of rage within me. I had to think, I had to be smart. I'd bargained with demons before, I could do it again.

And then Newt bent down pressing her lips to Ivy's and I was buried in a tidal wave of white hot rage.

.

* * *

.

"Ugh. Don't wanna, I eeping." I was tired, but the person shaking me wouldn't give over. Cold water drenched me and my eyes shot open as I spluttered. Before whimpering low in my throat as my body made me aware that it was less than pleased with me. Trying to ignore the pain I fought to focus on what was happening. I was sat in the small armchair in Al's kitchen, the last thing I remembered I was on the floor.

"Ah, there we go." Newt gave a little self-satisfied nod and grabbed my chin. Before I even had chance to blink, she was pouring possibly the foulest potion I have ever tasted down my throat. My ribs began to burn, the world faded from my awareness, all I could think about was the flames eating me alive. The fire spread up my body until it enveloped my face. My jaw, my nose, the back of my head all burned, but nothing hurt the way my left cheek did. My body bucked and shook as it was over loaded from the sensation. I screamed silently as my body was consumed in flame.

And then the pain cut off. There was no gradual reduction it was just suddenly gone. Newt's eyes captured mine searching them as I moaned and gasped struggling to understand what'd happened.

"Good girl" She patted me on the head and moved to sit on the wooden stool in front of the still burning fire place. A light spell once again illuminated the room and I could only assume it was Newt's doing since I didn't see Al anywhere.

I blinked. Did Newt just pat me on the head? My mind seemed to restart and I remembered what happened before I passed out. "Ivy!" I struggled to stand up, I had to find Ivy.

"Your guardian is by your feet." Newt sounded pleased, way, way too pleased, her hands resting calmly in her lap. I looked down, trying not to whimper at the pain shooting from my neck.

Ivy was lying at my feet and I watched as her chest rose and fell. I sighed in relief even as I started to worry at the size of the pool of blood she was lying in. Crap, how long had I been unconscious? I noticed I wasn't wearing my hospital gown anymore, instead I was dressed in an outfit identical to Newt's, except for the colour. Whereas Newt's was a deep blood red with golden trim, mine was washed out, almost pink with delicate silver stitching. The fabric felt glorious against my skin, _all_of my skin. Still with my barely there chest it wasn't like I need a lot of support. Newt had dressed me … what the turn? What the hell kind of rabbit hole had I fallen down?

"What did you give me?" even as I asked I could guess. I was having no trouble breathing anymore and talking was only uncomfortable instead of agonising. I still felt light headed and weak, which was probably from the blood loss. Where were the brimstone cookies when I needed them?

She waved my question away "...healed your bones, there was no point trying to bargain with you if you couldn't talk and your chest collapsed." I looked back down Ivy at the word bargain. This could still all work out ok. A thrill ran down my back chasing away some of my fatigue.

"So" Newt's voice pulled my eyes upwards and over to her, a small blue bottle appeared on her palm. The glass was exquisitely crafted, twisting and turning in ways that should have been impossible. It wasn't really a bottle, more a glass tube twisted and bent to look like a bottle. My eyes flicked from the bottle back to Newt's face and I licked my lips. I knew what was in that bottle, there was only one thing it could be that explained why Newt was so smug.

"As you can see I have the daemonlupum curse which you need to save your guardian's life. I'm also willing and able to remove the length of sword from her arm without detaching it." The solid black inhuman eyes watched me carefully. She knew she had me the only question was what she wanted. I could guess, she was going to demand I give birth to a demon. My eyes dropped briefly to Ivy's prone form and I knew I was going to agree. But that didn't mean I couldn't try and get the best bargain possible.

"I can do it myself, sure it would be quicker if I do a deal with you but it's not worth my soul." It was a lie, Ivy alive and whole was worth my soul any day. However I'd managed to learn one thing from Al – when it comes to demons it's best not to negotiate from a position of utter weakness. I thought my lie would be half reasonable, especially since demons didn't value vamps. I hadn't been expecting her to laugh at me. The sound echoed around the room, it was possibly the most feminine sound I had ever heard.

"No, it's not worth your soul. Even if it was worth such a high price, I couldn't demand your soul. Gally has been a very naughty boy marking you. No, my price is far more legal and far more attractive." There was a slyness to her words that raised the hairs on the back of my neck.

I stared at the demon. I wanted to ask what Al had done wrong and if that was why my mark was gone. But I was way too worried about Ivy dying at my feet to ask. "If Ivy dies there is no deal, I need to bandage her up first."

She looked confused, but I held her gaze and she shrugged snapping her fingers. A skittish looking man appeared. Confusion spread across his features, he was facing me and couldn't see Newt. She snapped her fingers again, and terror washed over him. Body trembling he turned to face Newt. Looked like Newt had gotten herself a new familiar, he wasn't a demon. I guess they haven't been able to decide who should replace Minas.

"The vampire, bandage her wounds." He nodded so hard his head nearly fell off.

I watched as he eagerly began to care for Ivy, summoning bandages through the lines and applying them. I watched enviously, that was a skill I really needed to learn.

"In return for removing the blade and providing you with the daemonlupum curse in time to save your guardian I demand three things." She held up three bony fingers. I wonder if she eats anything?

"From now on, your guardian accompanies you on all your trips to the ever after." One finger curled downwards. I blinked in surprise that wasn't what I was expecting to hear.

"You take a familiar of my choosing." Another finger fell leaving only one.

"And you agree to spend an additional 2 days every month on this side of the lines during which you will not spend time with Gally. I may on occasion summon you to learn something from me if I am…" she seemed to search lost for words "… In the mood to teach." The final finger collapsed forming a fist which turned upside down and unfurled to reveal the curse. With an act like that Newt would have been a roaring success on any pre turn magic show.

I frowned, well I tried to, I'm not sure if the expression translated well on my battered face. "You want Ivy to come with me? Why?" The familiar and spending more time in the ever after I could understand, but Ivy? Demons always have an angle, always looking for a way to trick you – a loophole they can exploit.

Newt shrugged. "Those are my terms."

I closed my eyes trying to ignore the pain from my remaining injuries and focus on the offer. The extra time was pretty small but what was I meant to do? Besides, me and Al had an understanding, I wasn't Al's slave and I knew why he wanted me around. I couldn't say the same for Newt, Al needed me around to save his damaged reputation and keep his ass out of demon jail. All Newt needed me for was what? Popping out demon babies was the only think that came to mind, hell Al had warned me that was the reason months ago. But I wasn't sure, if Newt wanted me for my baby demon producing abilities why hadn't she tried to bargain for it?

"If I'm not being taught by Al and only occasionally by you, then what am I meant to do while I'm over here? And I won't have anywhere to sleep."

"You're meant to explore of course. As for your own rooms, that's easy enough to take care of, I'll make sure you're given a set of rooms." Newt still had a slyness to her that unnerved me. I wonder if she's still dosing herself with forget curses or had she stopped? Maybe that's why she seemed more focused.

I stared at her surprised. She was willing to give me my own rooms? Al spent most of our lessons bitching about the high cost of rooms. Having my own was an attractive proposition, no more sleeping on a bench besides the fire. Sure Al had offered me one but only if I moved full time to the ever after. If I couldn't get my shunning removed at the next annual witches meeting, I'd end up living on this side of the lines thanks to a deal I'd made with Al in exchange for his help. At least this way I wouldn't have to live with Al.

The idea of being able to explore the ever after was oddly tempting. I hadn't had the chance to go out and about – except to parties with Al – and I was curious just what the Ever After was like. I'd been harbouring a hope that demons had bookstores and that maybe I'd find something to save Ivy's soul with. I found myself almost eager to agree to Newt's demands. I knew I was fairly safe from the other demons but if Ivy was with me….

"What about Ivy while I'm exploring? I know I'm listed as Al's student so I'm guessing that will give me some protection but Ivy won't have anything." The last thing I wanted was for Ivy to get demon napped.

She chuckled; the sound caused ice to trickle down my spine. "You are perfectly safe from other demons, and as for Ivy; you can register her as yours." She shrugged "If anyone tries to take her, by force or trickery, you are allowed to attack them and the courts will find in your favour." She was starting to sound vaguely bored and irritated, I needed to come to a decision quickly.

I wasn't sure how Ivy would feel about being registered. But I guess it wasn't that different from her declaring my blood, as hers to keep the vamp assassins away from me. As for the familiar I hated the idea. Trent was meant to be my familiar but I'd never enforced it. He wasn't happy about me having a magical hold over him and I'd promised to release him as part of a deal to get my shunning rescinded.

I hadn't found the right spell to release him yet but this would solve that problem. And as much as I hated the idea of enslaving anyone they would be free of the demons. Besides once we got back to our sides of the lines I could let them go – just because they were my familiar didn't mean I'd to use them. Still I would be participating in the enslavement of a human being – probably another witch. I remembered the fear Nick had treated me with after I'd pulled a line through him.

Could I really do that to someone else? Could I really be someone's master? My stomach churned at the thought. If I agreed to this I would be a demon even if I never used them, that person would always know I could enslave them. I'd never faced the reality of what it meant to be capable of enslaving people. I didn't want to be a black witch or a demon. I just wanted to live in my church with my vamp and be left alone.

"I won't agree to take a familiar."

"What a shame. Your guardian seemed interesting. Well, I best be going."

I stared in panic at Ivy. I'd expected Newt to negotiate, I didn't want to be a demon. I couldn't give up my humanity. But I knew I couldn't live with an undead Ivy, minus an arm. Especially knowing that I'd been able to prevent it but chosen not to.

"Ok, I'll take the deal." How I managed to force the words out around the bile coating my tongue I don't know. But if I had to be a demon to save Ivy, I would be a demon.

"Good." She moved to stand in front of me her hand held out expectantly and I shook it, trying not to grimace as the long thin fingers curled around my hand. She held my hand so long I began to worry I would never get it back.

Finally she released me and crouched down besides Ivy. Remembering Newt cradling Ivy's head her hands I started to move out of my chair. I watched in slow monition, as Newt placed a palm either side of the blade and pulled. There was a horrible sound as the blade tore away from the flesh and I closed my eyes trying to block out the sound.

"Are you tired?" I opened my eyes and looked at Newt. Confusion was written all over her face.

"No."

"Then why did you have your eyes closed?" Newt's voice had an almost childlike curiosity to it, gone was the strong self-assured demon, here was the crazy and bewildered demon.

"I didn't want to see Ivy hurt."

She stared at me uncomprehendingly. I held out my hand ignoring the way it was shaking – it was just the after effects of everything my body had been through recently. "Can I have the potion; please?"

Still looking confused she handed me the bloody length of steel and the twisted bottle. "Thanks"

Placing the broken blade on the floor I slipped my arm under Ivy's neck drawing her upper body close to mine. Newt watched with curious eyes as I pulled the cork out of the bottle using my teeth. I smelled the potion and realised it was un-invoked. It still required three drops of blood. I looked at Newt questioningly.

She looked off into the distance for a moment before answering. "I think I wanted to see you do it."

Ok, so it was a test. Moving to support Ivy with my legs I picked up the broken sword blade again, understanding now why she had given it to me. The enzymes in the blood needed to quicken spells died swiftly once they left a witches body. I couldn't trust that the blood from one of the cuts Marissa had given me was fresh enough.

I dragged the blade across my little finger opening a small cut length ways across it. Letting go of the blade I held my bleeding finger over the small mouth of the bottle. Three fat blood drops quickly disappeared inside the bottle and the familiar smell of burnt amber rushed upwards. It had worked. I ignored Newt's hum of satisfaction and brought the bottle to Ivy's lips.

Tipping it into her mouth, I gently massaged her throat trying to help her swallow. After a few seconds I was pretty sure she had swallowed it all and I tapped a line. Taking a deep breath, I uttered the word to activate the spell. "Lupus." The line ran through me and poured into Ivy. In barely a few seconds a beautiful black wolf lay across my lap.

I stroked the soft fur awestruck, Ivy was a magnificent wolf. My hands ran the length of her foreleg but there was no sign of a wound of any kind. Delighted, I checked the other leg just to be sure, my fingers tingling at the contact and I revelled in being able to touch her. She was fine, it had worked. I looked up at Newt and grinned, – that moment the imbalance hit me.

_I accept it. I take it_. I kept repeating it over and over again until finally the crushing weight lifted.

I lay on the floor besides Ivy panting, crap I was tired. A hand stroked my hair and with a supreme effort I managed to move my eyes to see Newt smiling at me.

"Go to sleep, you've earn a rest." I couldn't have disobeyed if I'd wanted to. As I drifted down towards sleep I could have sworn I heard Newt whispering. "That's it my little one, now I know you're here, I'll take care of everything."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Being a living vampire groomed and twisted by a three thousand year old soulless undead, who took your virginity when you were thirteen; well, you get used to waking up in strange beds, in strange positions. I once woke up in a bed with two dead men, one of them still inside me. Raising myself off the cool flesh I found myself wondering if any blood would ever taste as good their last drops had. It was the third time it happened that my parents decided to send me away to California. Until now I would have said waking next to the corpses of men I killed was the most disturbing awakening I had ever experienced. However waking to find you were no longer the same species was far more distressing, or perhaps it was simply that I knew how to deal with corpses. Rachel had twisted me almost as much as Piscary had, albeit in a very different way, so I suppose it's appropriate in a way that she should be responsible for this.

I lay there besides Rachel watching the soft movement of her chest and tried to ground myself in reality. The problem was I could see the muzzle that had replaced my face. Stretching unfamiliar muscles I wagged a tail I shouldn't have. She had turned me into a dog, a fucking dog. I shuddered, she had used magic on me without my permission. I wanted to curse at her, to demand an explanation but instead I lay there, watching as her lungs inhaled air before gently exhaling. So many people had already violated me in one way or another that one more in the scheme of things didn't really matter. But why did it have to her? Why couldn't I have just one person in my life who respected me?

My eyes fluttered shut and I counted to ten trying to calm myself down. However I couldn't get my breathing to change properly, and my heart wouldn't slow its beat. I would have tried something else, but having four legs meant tai chi was out. Thinking for a moment I decided I could try to picture my retreat. It was something Kisten had taught me when we were young. Closing my eyes I pictured a golden beach, my feet sinking in to warm golden sand, the little grains shifting and wiggling between my toes. My back was to the sea and gentle water lapped at my heels, a hundred yards away palm trees welcomed you to the island proper. All around was silence broken only by the occasional bird call, the air smelled clean and fresh. I was alone, I was safe.

"mmhmm" I froze. I knew that murmur of complaint. I heard it most mornings when Rachel's alarm clock went off. Opening my eyes I stared at the witch lying beside me. She was starting to wake up. Placing a paw on her soft arm I tried to shake her, I wanted answers. "mmhmm no Ivy sleep." She yawned.

Oh no, there was no way I was letting her go back to sleep. Slowing rising on unfamiliar legs I leaned over, carefully aiming I started to drag my tongue up the length of her face. It was an odd mix of humiliating and erotic but it worked. Her eyes opened just as I passed her nose.

Rachel's face contorted in pain and she shot upright so fast I barely got out of the way in time. I tilted my head at her trying to ask numerous questions despite my lack of vocal cords.

A chocked whimper of pain escaped her and I forgot all about my anger in favour of worry. I tried to look her over, searching for her injuries. The odd pink robe which covered her from her neck to her ankles impeded my view but she looked deathly pale and her face was heavily bruised.

"Sorry, it's my back I really shouldn't have slept on it, Newt healed my bones but nothing else." Her voice was raspy and tired, which wasn't surprising given everything that had happened. I remembered the poor condition she had been in at the hospital, guilt rose swiftly in me. I really should have let her rest longer. "Do you know where we are?" I just stared at her before shaking my head, I had thought she'd brought us here. I looked again around the windowless room, the place reeked of burnt amber and I knew we had to be in the Ever After. The furniture looked high end, made from solid wood and carefully carved with intricate figures.

I squinted at the dresser on the other side of the room but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't see colour beyond a few metres. I knew Rachel had said Al was still virtually broke, so judging by what I could see this didn't look like it belonged to him. I wonder if Rachel would recognise Al's bedroom? Irrational jealously stirred in the pit of my stomach.

"The room must belong to Newt I guess. Do you think we've been here long? I really need something to drink." Awkwardly I waved a paw towards the bedside table, it had a jug of water and a couple of glasses. Throwing me a grateful look, she poured two and held one out to me.

I just looked at her. She blushed lightly. "You could just lap it up?" I closed my eyes, I was a goddamn mongrel. Somebody please, please tell me I am going to get my body back.

"Sorry. I guess I should explain. Do you remember going off after Marissa?"

I thought about it nodding slightly as I recalled going to a warehouse to confront the vampire who had attacked Rachel. The fight had been brutal, and I probably shouldn't have walked out of it alive. I frowned as I recalled the odd energy that had flooded me, taking away my pain. I had no idea what my frown must look like on a dog but judging by Rachel's face it was concerning.

"You got hurt... badly." Rachel's eyes dropped and her voice became soft. "By the time I saw you they were giving up."

_Giving up?_

"They were going to pronounce you dead." The soft words seemed to echo in the silence as she peered into her glass of water.

_Ah._

"I …" her hand tugged on a curl of her hair, "I don't know what I did, but I got your heart beating again. The thought of losing you, of…."

Her arms went around me, and Rachel's head was buried in my fur. "Don't ever leave me." I had rarely seen Rachel this vulnerable and I desperately wanted to comfort her. I wanted to wrap my arms around her but I couldn't, wolf legs don't really bend the way arms do. Instead, I settled for the humiliation of twisting my head round and gently nuzzling my nose through her hair. My nose met her cheek and she gave a watery laugh.

"Your nose is cold."

_Well if someone hadn't turned me into a wolf…._

Is that how she saved me? I remembered a conversation we had had months ago, she had asked if I would accept becoming something other than a vampire as a way of saving my soul. I had vetoed human because there was no way to protect myself. But I hadn't ruled out inderlanders. Was I a werewolf now? Had she done it? Had she saved my soul?

"You're not a real werewolf. After I got your heart started again you were still really beat up and they thought they would have to amputate your arm." Her warm breath tickled my skin and caused my fur to sway in the gentle wind. The intimate feel of it caused my eyes to close as she talked. "You remember how I found a spell I could Were with, so I could defend my position as the alpha bitch in David's pack? Well it gave me a whole new skin, no scars, no fillings in my teeth, no aches or pains. And well, I figured if it can do that, then it should heal you."

I wasn't sure how I felt. For a few brief seconds I had thought my soul might finally be safe, that my life had been remade. But the truth was I never want to be anything other than a vampire, how could I? This was all I had ever been, my family, my community, my identity, everything I am is tied to my species. My desire for blood was, at least until I died, psychological not physiological. No matter my species my craving for blood would still be there, even now there was a part of me that wanted to sink my teeth into Rachel. But if I was no longer a vampire I would be unable to make the act of taking blood pleasurable for my partner. And who would want to give blood when all they would get was a lower iron count and pain? Then there was the issue of sex. Skimmer had helped me to learn, had helped me become less savage towards my lovers. But I still struggle to be truly gentle.

At least as a vampire I could cover up my twisted needs by making the pain enjoyable for my bed mate. If I wasn't a vampire I would just be a monster. I closed my eyes, trying to clear my head. So she had turned me into a wolf without my permission to save me, but that didn't explain why we were in the ever after or why I was still a wolf.

Rachel started to pull back, a hiss escaping her lips as she straighten up keeping one arm around me, fingers tangled in my fur. I could tell from the way she was leaning on me she was struggling to stay sitting upright.

"I would turn you back but I don't have any clothes for you right now and it's probably not a good idea for you to be naked given where we are."

That was a fair point, wandering around the ever after naked really didn't appeal to me. Rachel glanced at me and I could feel her fingers playing with my hair, curling and uncurling my fur. I looked at her intently. A nervous smile graced her lips before she grimaced, her free hand covering up her face as she sighed. I wasn't sure it was possible for a mutt to raise their eyebrows – I wasn't certain that wolves had eyebrows, but nevertheless I attempted it.

"Ivy…I was thinking, this Sunday after we've been roller skating how about we go for a nice dinner. There's that human place just off Fountain Square that's just opened up and it would be nice just me and you, my treat." Her voice quavered slightly as she avoided my eyes.

I wished I could read more into her words, that I could let myself believe that she was trying to ask me out but I couldn't let myself pretend. I could imagine some of what Rachel must be feeling right now. Betrayed by her best friend and violated by another vampire all in the space of a week. Her emotions were most likely all over the place. A sick part of me was almost relieved about what had happened, it was proof that Rachel needed me to keep her safe from vampires. Proof, she should be closer to me for her own protection. Yes the attack had been from one of my rivals and almost certainly aimed at me rather than Rachel herself but she didn't know that. I was surprised Piscary hadn't begun telling me how I could exploit this to twist Rachel into being with me.

"Or maybe we could go to the cinema, the one on South Street are claiming to have fitted a revolutionary new air filtration system and I'm rambling pointlessly." She took a deep breath, releasing her grip on my fur her fingers instead linked with their brethren in her lap.

"The truth is I want Sunday to be a date, like a date, date." She winced before continuing "I want more from our friendship. I've wanted it for a while but I thought we couldn't have it, that a romantic relationship between us wouldn't work for me. I thought…" she shook her head "Ivy will you go on a date with me?"

I closed my eyes letting the words wash over me, trying to ignore the twisting in my stomach as Rachel yanked my chain again. I was almost grateful to be a dog at that moment, there was no way she could read the emotions cascading through me. Opening my eyes, I stared into the green depths of her eyes, trying to divorce myself from my emotions.

_You are still covering up what happened last week, hardly a sign you're ready for an open and committed relationship._

"It's taken me time but I've come to realise that I want you, I want us. I look into the future and I can't imagine you not being by my side." Her eyes were pleading with me now, and I felt my heart creaking, threatening to break. Rachel was vulnerable, most likely still in shock from the attack and then witnessing me dying. The last time she had thought Jenks and I were dead Rachel had done something so stupid it nearly destroyed her. Now she was scared of losing me and so trying to convince herself she was in love with me.

I looked away from her, I couldn't look at the worry forming in her eyes. My gut twisted back and forth as I fought with myself. I wanted Rachel, had been hunting her for years but I wanted her to love me, _to truly love me_. I wanted to put her in a room with the world's most beautiful people and for her to see only me.

Part of me– a small part, had accepted it was not meant to be but the rest of me still hoped. If I took what she was offering now we would have a relationship based on fear. And one day the fear of losing her best friend would be less than her desire to sleep with someone else. Everything I felt for Rachel was becoming so complicated, so bittersweet and twisted. How could things between us have reached this point?

'_It need not be that way Ivy girl you could easily bind her to you as yours, look at her.' _My eyes obeyed Piscary's smooth voice without thought.

'_The poor witch is trembling like a stalk of wheat before the farmers scythe. Her fear is delicious and it's all because of you. Simply say the words, demand she allows you to bind her. It is for the best, properly bound and by your side she would be an asset against those who oppose you.'_

My mind offered up a vision of Rachel by my side, smiling, her arm wrapped around my waist, fingers stroking the top of my butt teasingly as I spoke to vampires who congratulated me on my successful rule of the camarilla. Her aura bathing, and protecting me as I pulled it from her without breaking her skin, just to feel the reassurance of her love. The sweet caress of her mind against mine. The look in her eyes as I bent down to kiss her. Our souls joined together forever. I wanted to cry as I pushed the thoughts away. No I could never do that, Rachel would never be happy. She would never truly understand what it meant to be my scion instead it would be a yoke round her neck dragging her down.

'_Your toy offers you everything you want of her own free will take her or you are no better than the dog whose image you wear.' _Piscary's voice insisted.

"Ivy, I know I've messed stuff up and you can't exactly speak right now but …" Rachel's soft voice made my heart creak painfully again. Rachel looked worried and if she had been anyone else I would say she was on the verge of tears. I didn't have to give her my answer now, I couldn't give her my answer. But I could at least comfort her without my blood lust coming between us.

Carefully leaning my body against hers more, wary of the cuts and bruises which marred her body, I placed my paw on her leg. Before I gave her another quick lick and she relaxed against me. God, being a dog was humiliating. A shudder ran down my spine at the thought of Jenks finding out I had 'licked' Rachel, the jokes would be never ending.

Smiling Rachel pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead and I cursed being a dog all over again as the fur dulled the sensation of her lips. Had she kissed me last week? I desperately wished I could remember that night even though I didn't know if I could cope with the memories of what I had done. I could go on one date with her, I just wouldn't treat it as real. As long as I didn't let her kiss me maybe I could get through it with my heart intact. After all it wouldn't take Rachel long to realise she didn't want me.

"I guess I should try and get us out of here. I'm going to try and call Al instead of Newt, what do you think?"

_That neither is a good choice and whichever you call the other one will be annoyed about it._

Wincing as she shifted off the bed Rachel made her way over to the dresser, her legs seeming weak and shaky as she muttered to herself. "Guess this proves I was right to get Ceri to teach me the blood glyph." I'm beginning to think Rachel will never learn that others have better hearing than her.

I saw Rachel's hands move to her bandaged neck and involuntarily I stood up as I realised what she was about to do. A small whimper escaped her throat as she touched the wound, my heart skipped a beat at the sound and I jumped down from the bed. Padding towards her I tried to adjust to walking on four legs instead of two it was an odd experience, the rhythm of the walk felt almost jerky and the floor seemed far too close.

As I reached Rachel, the smell of burnt amber flooded my senses. A presence loomed over me leaning towards Rachel and I growled at it, the rumbling seeming to fill my chest and shake my vision. A bald, vaguely reptilian face peered down at me and I felt Rachel's hand bury itself in the fur of my neck. The eyes blinked one after the other in quick succession.

"Good dog." A weathered hand patted me on the head and I fought the urge to attack the demon in front of me. An over whelming smell of burnt amber seemed attached to her, or perhaps it was just ingrained into her long flowing robes. I wrinkled my nose and tried not to sneeze. I had come to like the subtle depth that burnt amber added to Rachel's base scent. But the burnt amber coming from this demon dominated everything, even in a realm which was saturated with it.

"Newt, we were thinking that really we need to get back to our side of the lines. Do you mind if I call Al to take us home?" Rachel's voice sounded hesitant and slightly strained as Newt stared at her.

So this is the demon that petrified Ceri, and had removed the sanctity of our church. I managed to bring my growling to a halt and focus on examining the demon in front of me. It looked as though her eyes were completely black and I racked my brain trying to remember if Rachel had ever mentioned the significance of black eyes on a demon. Her robes I realised were almost identical to the ones Rachel was wearing.

"No, you need to register your servant."

_Servant?_I twisted my neck to look up at a blushing Rachel.

"Err, I haven't had chance to talk to Ivy about that, she hasn't agreed."

"No. She doesn't get to agree or not, you control her body and you agreed to the deal. I'm sure Gally hasn't been lax enough in his teachings to fail to inform you of the cost incurred should you break a deal?"

My heart froze, even I knew this, fail to adhere to a deal and you forfeited your soul. I pressed myself against Rachel's leg. "Woof." _Whatever it is I agree, I refuse to be responsible for you losing your soul and becoming Newt's plaything. Let's just do this and go home._

"Are you sure? You'd be legally considered mine by the demons and have to join me for my time over here." Anxious green eyes locked with mine as Rachel knelt in front of me. "You don't have to do this I can renegotiate." Newt chuckled but I ignored her.

_Silly witch, why would I refuse to do something which meant I would be able to protect you when you are with Al._I could see her guilt at asking me to let myself be known to belong to her, when she had caused so many problems, by not allowing me to lie and tell people she was my shadow. God how much trouble could we have avoided if she had just let the lie slide that night at Piscary's Pizza when he offered to name his latest pizza after us.

Rachel had been investigating the witch hunter murders at the time, murders Piscary was committing via a demon. Believing her a threat, Piscary punished me for not making her my shadow and later tried to kill her. It had set in motion events which would lead to her becoming involved with Al and Piscary's death. If she had just nodded and smiled, our lives could be so very different right now.

"Woof." I stared back at her letting her see that I would not finch away from this.

"Excellent." Without waiting for a response Newt winked and the room dissolved into nothingness.

.

* * *

.

I blinked, trying to adjust to the new location. The air was filled with the scent of ink and leather, dust flitted through the hot air. The room's lights seemed dimmed making me think of twilight as my eyes swept the room. Ahead of us was a solid looking counter stretching from one wall to the other. Behind it stood what appeared to be row after row of archive shelves from floor to ceiling filled with leather bound tombs. A single item sat on the counter. A simple bell, the sliver catching the light and drawing the eye. Rachel's demon blinked into existence, looking somewhat worse for wear. His jacket was torn and his clothes rumpled.

"Damn it, Newt, she's my student not yours." His red eyes raked Rachel's form taking in her new attire. Al's jaw dropped for just a moment and I could see and smell his shock and lust. A low growl rumbled through me drawing his gaze. It was bizarre to find myself suddenly the shortest in the room, it made me feel defensive as he sneered down at me.

"For now. I decided to help Rachel register her servant." Newt's voice was flat and distant.

His gaze shifted to Newt as his eyes narrowed. "She has no suitable servant." I felt vaguely insulted that I wasn't considered enough of a threat for him to keep his focus on me.

"I disagree." The amused coldness in her voice spoke volumes, she was in complete control of the situation and she knew it.

I could hear the sound of Al's teeth grinding together, sending shivers of disgust down my spine. "You have no right to dress my student in those clothes. We had a bargain. I'll take this to courts if I have to."

Mocking laughter filled the room and my ears flattened. "No right? Oh, dear Gally, it is you who has no right." Her black eyes sparkled as Al stumbled back a step. "Take it before the courts, I doubt you'll get chance to even blink before they strip you and throw you to the surface."

He snorted "If you believed that, we'd be in the courtroom already. They'll never trust you."

"Who else could they trust?" Her voice was still coated with laughter as waves of frozen air seemed to radiate from her. I moved closer to Rachel trying to keep my body between her and the demons. Her hand rested on the back of my neck, I could feel her trying not to lean on me. Not that I could blame her, given everything that had happened she must be exhausted.

Al licked his lips before straightening his back. "I can justify my choices. Between the two of us I am the most trustworthy. However maybe it would do _my_student good to learn the basics of having a pet." His tone had become crisp and professional, but there was a hint of sullen petulance to it. "This is a lesson I had planned anyway."

With that he reached across and slammed his hand down on top of the bell, a perfect note rang out. As the sound died a small bookish man appeared behind the counter, white hair neatly combed back across his head. A pair of wireless glasses rested on a pudgy nose protecting shrunken eyes. His skin was wrinkled and sagging. Except for his vivid scarlet eyes he looked as though he should be living in the Hollows waiting for his meals on wheels visitor. The demon looked quizzically at Al.

"We're here to register my student's pet." The bitterness in Al's voice was plain to hear now.

"She's not a pet." Rachel's voice was hard.

The desk demon adjusted his glasses and peered at Rachel before glancing at me. "Well, we will soon find out wont we?" He beamed at Rachel revealing that several of his teeth were missing.

"What do you mean?"

"Surely they have explained the procedure to you?" He looked at Al who was busy examining his nails, before moving his gaze to Newt who appeared to have summoned herself a mojito cocktail from somewhere. "Very well." his eyebrows drew together as he seemed to think deeply on something for a moment before shrugging.

"You need to transform your wolf into her normal form, once that's done you will come up here and enter her into the register, before marking her with your seal and that's all there is too it." Al snorted but the desk demon ignored him, and pulled a large leather bound tomb from somewhere. Dropping it onto the counter top he riffled through the pages. "Ah yes here's where we were up to."

"I don't understand, what do you mean mark her, like a tattoo?" The angry bluster in her voice couldn't disguise the worry and guilt.

_I think they mean more like a cattle brand dear heart._

Her eyes dropped to mine, "I'm not going to hurt her."

"Of course not. There's no pain involved for the poor thing, the marking won't hurt her at all." I wasn't sure about Rachel, but personally I was feeling somewhat sceptical. My heart was pounding a mile a minute.

"Oh, for cripes sake get on with it already." Al's voice brooked no argument.

Slowly Rachel knelt beside me, her hands burying themselves in my fur as she whispered into my ear "I'm sorry."

Standing up she took a step backwards, I saw her lips move and I felt a wave of energy roll across me. There was no pain as everything seemed to shift, I closed my eyes as a film of darkness seemed to descended upon my senses cutting me off from the world. I couldn't breathe as electricity poured through me seeming to pull on each molecule of my being. It didn't hurt but it was like waking up the morning after a strenuous night of sex and stretching out each muscle, feeling the bones click into place.

A moan slipped from my lips and I realised I was a vampire again. The cold marble floor caused goose bumps to break out all over my body. Slowly, I pushed myself upright. I stared at my hands grateful to see I now had fingers again. I shook my head in wonder. God, Rachel could rule the world if she wanted to. I felt a shiver of unease run through me as old fears resurfaced but I pushed them aside.

"Well, at least you finally seem to have developed some good taste, she's much better than all those nasty little men." I looked over at Al's gloating eyes as he looked me up and down. I made no move to cover myself up, that was what he wanted, to get a reaction from me, to try and make me ashamed and uncomfortable. But after Piscary I had very little shame left. Instead I pulled a sexual mien, lidding my eyes and softly licking my lips. I heard Newt chuckle as Al's eyes widened in surprise.

"Can you summon her something to wear?" Rachel seemed to be aiming the question more at Newt than Al, but he was the one who replied smiling as Rachel stepped in front of me trying to cover me from view.

"Fraid not love, it's better she's naked for the ritual. After all there's no telling where you'll mark her." Al leered at her lecherously.

"I'm going to ask Ivy where she wants it." I nearly groaned at Rachel's choice of words as Al broke out into laughter.

"You haven't even taught her how to summon clothing? Gally, just what have you been teaching her?" The chill to Newt's voice seemed to wipe away Al's amusement.

"She is pig headed and has no basic schooling, it's a bloody wonder I've managed to cram as much as I have into that thick skull in such a short space of time."

"Well maybe if we went to less parties I might be able to learn something." Rachel indignantly shot back at Al.

"You mean Gally has taught you nothing?" There was something about her voice that seemed to stab into every nerve ending in my body and I could hear the robot from Lost in Space whirling in my head 'Danger, Ivy Tamwood, danger'.

Rachel's whole body had stiffened and I placed my hand on her shoulder, clearly she felt it too. "I have learned stuff, Al's a good teacher." I could hear the 'when he wants to be' and prayed Newt couldn't. "I'm just saying I could have learned more."

"Ah, but all good little proto demons need to learn social skills, bumbling around on the other side of the lines has taught her a lot of bad habits. We don't want her to seem like a surface demon, now do we?" Al's voice was as slick as a vampire trying to get a cookie to sign a consent to be bound form. My eyes flicked to Newt and I could feel the dangerous edge to her retreat.

She nodded her head "I suppose not."

"Well if that's all sorted out perhaps we could get on with this." Seeing no objections the desk demon beckoned Rachel towards the counter. I took my hand off her shoulder and Rachel made her way across the room. The slight breeze played across my body and I did my best to ignore that my nipples were hard as Al continued to eye fuck me.

"Good, good now if you just pick up this quill and enter her into the book." The desk demon was certainly doing his best to appear harmless. When it came to undead vampires, the more harmless and ordinary they look, the more dangerous they are. I had no idea if that was true of demons or not, however I was certain that I didn't trust him.

"Err... I'm not sure I understand all the column headings or what I'm meant to put in them." Embarrassment coloured her voice instead of the annoyance I would have expected. She must be feeling too nervous about everything to feel angry. I was feeling rather anxious myself, in just a few minutes Rachel would be branding me. A wave of pleasure shot through me as my mind filled with kinky ideas and I tried to hide it. I was not getting turned on by this. I refuse to get turned on by this. I just had to stand still and get through it. It was no different than Rachel walking round with my bite marks on her neck. Every time I saw those neat little marks I was filled with a combination of lust and shame. I could feel my body becoming liquid and languorous I wanted Rachel on her back screaming my name.

"There is no need for you understand my dear. Oh no, not at all. As soon as you pick up the quill, you will know exactly what you need to do." The desk demon was clearly doing his best to reassure her. Rachel glanced back at me.

"You sure you're ok with this?" Indecision scored Rachel's face but I knew that the consequences of breaking the deal with Newt would be catastrophic.

"I'm sure." I tried to keep my voice from purring.

Sucking in a deep breathe Rachel picked up the quill. It looked to be a swan's feather, brilliant white and perhaps 10 inches tall. The moment she touched the quill Rachel changed. It was the same as when she tapped a line. She became… witchier somehow. I couldn't see any sign of an ink bottle but Rachel's hand glided across the ledger, the quill scratching as she filled in the register with seeming ease. The scent of Rachel's blood reached my senses, solving the mystery regarding the ink. I tried to take a step closer, the intoxicating smell drawing me in, but my feet refused to move.

Worried, I closed my eyes, straining to move my toes and then my arms, neither budged an inch. Shit what the hell is going thoughts of sex and Rachel's blood were forgotten as I fought to move any and every part of my body. I was panicking, rational thoughts slipped away as pins and needles ran across my skin. Have to move. Have to move. Trapped. HAVE TO MOVE.

"Shh, noli timere." All of the fear and the worry slipped away from me as Rachel's soft words drifted over me. Smiling, I opened my eyes. Rachel was stood before me, warmth seemed to flow off her and her green eyes sparkled with gentle mirth. She had changed again, her body looking as it had in the ally. She was about the same height as me, there was a subtle power to her now and the scent of burnt amber was more prominent. Her shoulders were wider and her jaw more defined and yet as my eyes trailed downwards it was impossible to mistake her for anything other than female. Rachel's breasts were perhaps a cup size bigger and her hips appeared shapelier. The odd robe she was dressed in seemed to have no problem with her different shape, the silken fabric clung to every inch of her and I found myself imagining it was my bed sheet clinging to her as she advanced towards me.

My gaze flicked to the other demons. Al and the desk demon wore near identical looks of astonishment, but while the desk demons seemed to hold an edge of hope there was a greed in Al's eyes that I had seen in numerous undead vampires. That look, made me feel more at ease with what was about to happen. Being with Rachel in the ever after would keep her safe. Newt appeared vaguely bored but there was a satisfied air about her.

Rachel's hand cupped my cheek bringing my attention back to her as she pouted adorably. I could tell she was upset at me for paying attention to the demons instead of her. My breath quickened as she stepped closer, the silk of her robes pressing against my naked skin. Goose bumps broke out across my skin, we so rarely touch, fear of my blood lust and misunderstandings keeping us forever apart. To have my dear heart leaning against me was a sweet torture I didn't deserve. Smooth lips hovered scant centimetres from mine, causing anticipation to dance through me.

Her hand slid upwards, pushing my hair back from my face before resting behind my neck. My eyes were pure black as Rachel's right hand passed my face, the swans feather now a vibrant blood red. A tiny whimper escaped my lips as the tip rested on my forehead, gently Rachel's thumb traced soothing patterns on the back of my neck. Fire ran through me as the quill slowly drew across my forehead. The inscription seemed to melt through me, etching itself in my bones, my soul quivering as the inscription sunk into it.

"Aequalis in sapientia" The warm breath of her words hitting my skin made me shiver and a moan of loss fell from my lips as the quill left my skin. Rachel's body never left contact with mine as she flowed around me to stand at my back. A gentle kiss landed on my right shoulder blade and I gasped as our auras mingled. The warmth of her lips was replaced with the fire of the quill. All I could sense and feel was Rachel. I was drowning in her, held aloft only by the two shining marks.

"adiutor meus et protector"

A soft kiss over my left breast, a flare of heat and there was a third piece of shining perfection on me.

"Custos cordis mei"

Somehow I managed to open my eyes, the world swam before me, black and gold ripples and waves surrounded me. My eyes drifted downwards to find Rachel on her knees before me. Her eyes met mine and I sucked in a gasp as her lips touched my stomach. The ripples and waves rushed in filling my lungs until I was convinced my chest would burst. Lips left my flesh and my breath left me, making me somehow empty.

Thought fled as the blood red feather carved into my skin, a shallow and barely there cut, but I could feel it touching my organs burning my stomach and deeper down into the soul I sometimes doubted I had.

"Ego pascam vos et custodiet te valere"

I almost didn't feel the kiss land upon my sex. I screamed as the quill cut into my skin, every nerve ending blazing to life as the heat scorched through me claiming everything it touched. My body roiled, the abuse was too much. Please god let me pass out. The golden inscriptions on my soul held me like a butterfly straining against the board as the pins are driven in.

"coniugem et amantem"

My world shifted and spun as I screamed until I was lying flat in mid-air. Those delicate lips touched the sole of my foot and I begged for mercy, words falling from my mouth in an endless stream. The quill touched my foot and my back arched my body straining from the burning fire that seemed to consume my body.

"Gressus mei sint gressus tue"

I flipped, my body facing the floor and I closed my eyes willing my stomach to stay still. I didn't feel a kiss the fire consuming my nerves not allowing me to feel anything else. Or perhaps Rachel didn't bestow one, but the quill began to carve into my left buttock without warning. The touch sent my body into overdrive. Each of the marks seemed to blaze behind my eyes and I watched as thin trails of gold seemed to connect them together. The lines raced towards the mark still taking shape, connecting as the last of it blazed onto my soul.

"Mea usque ad duo mundi CONCURSO"

The lines pulsed with a surge of gold and I threw my head back and screamed my release as I orgasmed. The marks hung incandescent for a moment before falling dark.

I panted breathlessly; my body and soul seeming not to fit in the same space anymore. I felt cold and hot, my skin raw, I wanted to crawl into my bed and never leave. Arms went around me and I found myself turning over and being lowered to the floor. My body shivered and quaked as Rachel cooed to me, rocking us back and forth.

"Well now that was unexpected." The delight in the desk demon's voice was palpable and I managed to summon the strength to move my eyes to look at the demons. Al started to walk towards us his goat slitted eyes fixed hungrily on Rachel.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you."

"Nonsense, she knows I'm her teacher." The desk demon shook his head in response but didn't say anything else. Rachel didn't seem to be paying attention to any of them as Al moved closer. Crouching down, Al stretched out his hand towards us. The effect was instantaneous, Rachel's head snapped up, she hissed and Al was flying backwards across the room. Still hissing, Rachel tightened her grip on me. I could feel each of her fingers digging into my tender skin.

Newt grinned as Al picked himself up off the floor. "Perhaps I should try hmm?" without waiting for a response Newt made her way towards us. Rachel's eyes narrowed and her fingers clutched me tighter to her. A low mummer of pain escaped my lips and Newt froze. Unearthly green eyes stared into mine, before soft satin lips met mine. A shot of gold ran through me, filling me up and I felt drugged.

My body relaxed against Rachel, I smiled up at her dreamily, my nose worked tirelessly pulling in her delicious scent. Vaguely I noted Newt was moving towards us again. Rachel hissed warningly and Newt hissed back. I could feel Rachel's surprise, her hissing stopped, and she ducked her head. My dear heart looked adorable when she was confused. Newt's hand caressed Rachel's face, pulling her face up to look at her. Nodding, Newt stood up, effortlessly Rachel copied her, still cradling me in her arms.

"I think Rachel and I have a few things to discuss. Don't worry Gally, I'll be sure to return _your student_to her side of the lines." Al didn't even manage to open his mouth to object before the room was dissolving and we were pulled into a ley line.

* * *

_Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! Pretty please with whipped cream on top. _

_For your information, I have no Latin skills so blame google. i know i have been cruel and not given a translation, i thought about it and Ag argued for it. however i decided since Ivy doesnts know the meaning of the words it would be unfair if you did. espiecially as ivy will most likely find out the meaning of most of her marks in the next chapter. _

_P.s title is from Electric Six - Pink Flamingos which is another thing i dont own  
_


	10. Your eyes say yes, But you don't say yes

_Disclaimer: I have invested heavily in Acme traps however Ivy and Rachel continue to outwit my attempts to catch them. The title is from Beautiful Child by Fleetwood Mac. _

_A/N: Oh my god how long can it take to write a chapter? This chapter kicked my ass. I would also like to say people who push people over on trains should have their knees bashed in so that they can't walk for months. (not that I'm bitter about my knee being damaged)_

_Those of you kind enough to leave me a review, you have my thanks. Its thanks to you that I keep writing. A special thanks to TheInkQuil and Dearheart89 for bugging – err I mean helping me stay motivated ;)All joking aside I appreciate it, it is odd to think that someone enjoys this story enough to care about it being updated. _

_I am taking a few liberties with Kim Harrison's timeline regarding the creation of the Ever After and the birth of the vampires. However given that these dates are officially given in an estimate of 1000's of years I doubt it matters that much. _

_Thank you to Agmartin40 for being my beta, any mistakes left are down to me._

_ .  
_

* * *

.

Previously on Heartbreaker:

_"Nonsense, she knows I'm her teacher." The desk demon shook his head in response but didn't say anything else. Rachel didn't seem to be paying attention to any of them as Al moved closer. Crouching down, Al stretched out his hand towards us. The effect was instantaneous, Rachel's head snapped up, she hissed and Al was flying backwards across the room. Still hissing, Rachel tightened her grip on me. I could feel each of her fingers digging into my tender skin._

_Newt grinned as Al picked himself up off the floor. "Perhaps I should try hmm?" without waiting for a response Newt made her way towards us. Rachel's eyes narrowed and her fingers clutched me tighter to her. A low mummer of pain escaped my lips and Newt froze. Unearthly green eyes stared into mine, before soft satin lips met mine. A shot of gold ran through me, filling me up and I felt drugged._

_My body relaxed against Rachel, I smiled up at her dreamily, my nose worked tirelessly pulling in her delicious scent. Vaguely I noted Newt was moving towards us again. Rachel hissed warningly and Newt hissed back. I could feel Rachel's surprise, her hissing stopped, and she ducked her head. My dear heart looked adorable when she was confused. Newt's hand caressed Rachel's face, pulling her face up to look at her. Nodding, Newt stood up, effortlessly Rachel copied her, still cradling me in her arms._

_"I think Rachel and I have a few things to discuss. Don't worry Gally, I'll be sure to return _yourstudent_to her side of the lines." Al didn't even manage to open his mouth to object before the room was dissolving and we were pulled into a ley line._

_.  
_

* * *

_._

_Chapter 8 - Beautiful Child - Your eyes say yes, But you don't say yes, I wish that you were mine._

_.  
_

A broken landscape surrounded us. The strange ruddy sunlight glittered through half collapsed buildings which dominated the skyline. Nearby broken rocks, some as large as a car littered the ground like a felled forest and small hillocks of rubble rose above us in several places. In comparison the spot we were in seem relatively clear. What looked like the remains of a fountain were just in front of us. My eyes moved back to the buildings and thought I recognised one as Carew tower, which meant this was Fountain Square, I blinked in surprise. My dear heart had told me that the Ever After was a broken mirror of our side of the lines but I hadn't quite understood.

Newt, seemingly unbothered by the dirt, moved to sit cross legged on the ground. Rachel copied her, still holding me securely in her arms, the gentle breeze brushed across my skin clearing away the last of the vaguely drugged feeling from my brain and I tried to escape Rachel's grip.

Rachel whimpered in protest, but let me go without a fight. Newt's onyx eyes watched us with a hint of what I thought might be wistfulness. I sat in front of Rachel, meeting Newt's blank stare with my own. My legs were together, stretching out into the no man's land between us, in a vague attempt to avoid giving her more of a show than she had already had. Rachel's arms wrapped around my chest, her head rested against my back and her legs lay next to mine. I was shocked by Rachel's actions and I couldn't deny just how good it felt to have her body pressed against mine.

"You've seen her in this state before haven't you?" The softness of Newt's voice surprised me almost as much as the question. I wondered briefly how I was meant to deal with the demoness.

"Yes." I decided to try and be polite and say as little as possible. There was less chance of angering her that way. I did my best to ignore the feeling of Rachel's fingers gently stroking my ribs. I wanted to lean back against her and revel in her touch but I doubted that was a good idea right now.

"How many times has she shifted?" The sly curiosity in the question, made the primitive part of my brain tingle and my inner monster raise its head with eyes narrowed.

"If I answer your questions will you answer mine?" I was going to treat Newt the same as an undead master vampire. I had valuable information she wanted, and she had information wanted. Quid Pro Quo Clarisse. Unfortunately, I was fairly sure that on this occasion I was the naive FBI agent and she was Hannibal Lecter.

Newt smiled and tapped her finger against her lips. "Perhaps I can be generous and provide you with a few answers. What questions did you wish to ask?" She stared at me, her eyes careful measuring. I ignored the weight of her gaze as I considered my priorities.

"Why is Rachel transforming and what do my demon marks mean?" There was probably more I should ask, such as what exactly are you planning? After what had happened, there was no doubt in my mind that Rachel and I had been drawn into the middle of some kind of plot. But I knew she would never answer questions of that nature, and I wasn't sure I knew the right questions to ask. Demons fell into Rachel's area of business not mine.

The wistfulness I had seen in Newt's expression earlier was back. "It happens to all demons when they reach puberty, although she is unusually young." She paused and her expression became more focused. "How many times have you witnessed her change?"

Out of the corner of my eye I glanced at Rachel, her head was leaning on my shoulder as she cooed softly. "Just once before today."

"Hmmm. What were the circumstances?"

"She was being attacked." I didn't see any reason not to tell the truth and I wanted answers.

"Emotional stress." Newt seemed pleased with the revelation and I wondered if the alternative ways for these transformations to start could be worse than what Rachel had gone through. "Did she look the same as she does now?"

"That's the fourth question you have asked, I have only asked one." I was starting to worry that I hadn't got the terms of our bargain right.

"Vampires, always rude. You have seven marks so I get seven questions before I have to answer. Now did she look the same?" The demoness insisted and briefly I considered holding my ground, but given the level of fear she seemed inspire I doubted it would end well.

I thought about it, trying to recall just what I had seen the first time Rachel shifted in the alley. "Yes, she looked the same as she does now but she was only in this form for a brief time, maybe less than a minute."

"That's to be expected her shifts will be very unpredictable at this age. You need to stay by her side when she shifts, given her attachment to you that shouldn't be a problem." Newt smirked as she watched Rachel's hands running over my stomach.

"She doesn't seem like herself." I had to restrain myself from slapping Rachel's hands away. I spend years slowly hunting the witch only to get turned away again and again. And now she wants to feel me up in front of insane demons? Clearly even in this form my dear heart was turned on by danger.

"It will take some time for her brain to adjust. She's nothing but a mass of instinctive drives and impulses demanding immediate satisfaction. It will get her in to all kinds of trouble." I did not like the fond smirk on Newt's face, it was far too … indulgent. "Don't expect her to remember what happens when she's in this form or remember who she is when she is like this. Without the influence of the curse on the quill she wouldn't have been able to talk. It will probably be a year or two before she begins to gain control of her new body."

"You make her sound like a child." I found myself leaning backwards, my body pressing against Rachel's more firmly.

"Of course, she's only a teenager." Quizzical eyes and an owl like tilt of her face clearly conveyed Newt's disappointment in my intelligence. As if I should know my, about to turn 28 year old, roommate was a teenager. "Her brain is larger and shaped differently when she is in this form and it will take time for her body to adjust. Until then, she'll lack some higher brain functions. Have the two of you shared blood in the past?"

"Yes." I was reluctant to say anything about us sharing blood and I certainly wasn't going to admit to almost draining Rachel dry in the past. I was curious about why she was asking, but I did not want her thinking I was a threat.

Newt's eyes flashed and it seemed she was reaching the end of her temper. "Did anything unusual happen while you were drinking her blood?"

I paused before answering; the sound of Rachel's soft sleepy heartbeat filled my ears. Apparently it was nap time. Rachel's head rested more heavily against my shoulder and her arms hung limply around me, hands laying uncomfortably (for me) in my lap. I really didn't trust Newt's interest in what happened when we had shared blood. The melding of our auras was huge in significance amongst the vampires and had drawn my dear heart a lot of unwanted attention. The demons were interested enough in her already. I didn't want to make things worse.

"We had an agreement. Please tell me what the marks mean."

"So insistent, such a rude little vamp." Newt sighed dramatically.

Those jet black eyes focused on me and my stomach flipped as I saw the thought to kill me reflected in them. Rachel murmured, her body shifting against mine. Turning my head slightly, I realised she was turning back in to the body I knew and loved. The hair on the back of my neck tingled as I caught the look on Newt's face. The alien hunger on it as she stared at Rachel worried me greatly.

"Newt, what do the marks mean?" Annoyance flickered over her but I would rather she was angry with me than look at Rachel like that.

"Ivy? What's going on?" The sleepy tones of Rachel's voice were laden with confusion. Her arms were still around me and her fingers twitched in my lap and I waited to see how she would react to our position.

"We're on the surface, dear heart. Newt brought us here after the ritual was finished."

"I don't remember..." The words were barely a whisper.

"You experienced a pubescent shift. It will be awhile before you are able to remember them." I was surprised Newt had replied, I wouldn't have thought her hearing was so acute. I made a mental note not to forget the demoness superior hearing.

"A what?" Rachel shook her head and her fingers twitched again, her breathing caught and I could sense the blood rushing to Rachel's face as she registered the location of her hands.

"It is part of the growing up process, Gally assured me he had provided you with Noklighlaing's book on demon development?" Newt's eyes had gained a flinty edge at the mention of Al.

"I haven't read it all yet... um I've been busy." Rachel slowly drew back her hands from me, her reluctance to let go of me made me ponder if Rachel really was interested me or simply trying not to provoke the demon in front of us with any sudden movements. Newt sighed heavily and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'Children!'

"I would suggest you make the time to read it." The hard edge to the words made it sound more like a demand than a suggestion.

"Fine, but I want to know what happened to me." Rachel's heart was speeding along with her agitation. I was a little impressed by how long it had taken for her to start asking questions.

"That's what the book is for." The words were so flat that I almost smiled. I could smell the aroma of singed redwood drifting from Rachel and I expected her to argue with Newt.

"Ok, can you please give Ivy some clothes or send us home?" If I was a pixie, my wings would have stopped beating in surprise at her words.

"We can't leave yet. Newt and I had a deal and she hasn't explained yet what the marks you gave me mean." I knew Rachel didn't remember giving me any marks but she didn't question me for details.

"If you want her to have clothes then you should have learnt how. I'm bored and I don't want to tell her what they mean." There was a childish edge to her words now. It made her sound like a five year old pouting and stamping her feet for attention.

I felt Rachel stiffen and my own body tensed in response. I started to stand, wanting to be on my feet if we were about to be attacked, but Rachel placed her hands my shoulders stopping me. A staff appeared in Newt's hand and I heard Rachel swear under her breath, her fingers digging into my shoulder. The ancient demoness tapped on the ground with her black staff twice. There was a pop and a startled looking woman appeared.

Rachel scrambled to her feet, and I followed her up my eyes roaming over the stranger in front of us. She looked as if she had stepped out of ancient Greece, her blonde hair was gathered up on her head, a curly lock had escaped and brushed against her neck. Sharp grey eyes peered out from her heart shaped face. A white toga was wrapped around her lean body, and her arms displayed subtle muscles. Taking a deep breath I caught the faint scent of incense through the murk of burnt amber and realised she was a vampire. And a living one at that, since I could hear her heartbeat. What in the name of blood was a living vampire doing in the ever after?

The vampire ignored us, her focus on Newt, her head bowed slightly she stood silently. It reminded me of watching people standing before Piscary waiting to be acknowledged.

"Rachel has taken a guardian, explain it to her." With those petulant words the demoness stalked off. She hopped on top of a large sandstone boulder and sat down cross legged. She stared blankly into space, I had the impression she was seeing things no one else could. I turned my focus to the vampire who was apparently going to explain things.

She stood in front of us frozen, her gaze fixed on my dear heart and a hot murky _something _crawled through my veins. Rachel was mine. A hiss escaped my lips. The vampire blinked, her eyes shining in the strange red tinted sunlight. I could almost believe she was on the verge of tears as she dropped to her knees, head bowed.

Rachel looked at me with wide eyes and gave her a blank look in response. I considered the vampire again, she looked to be in her 30's but there was a sense of graceful age to her. Newt hadn't even given us her name.

"Who are you?" I let the cold arrogance in my voice do the job of demanding answers, rather than drawing on my lineage and position which would likely mean nothing to a vampire stuck on this side of the lines.

Other than her eyes, which flickered up to look at Rachel briefly before returning to the ground, the vampire gave no indication she had heard me. I felt a degree of irritation at the snub.

"You can talk to us, we don't bite." I raised an eyebrow at Rachel's words and she rolled her eyes "So what's your name?"

The vampire elegantly leaned forward, almost lying flat against the ground. Rachel yelped in shock as a reverent kiss was deposited on each of her slippered feet. Rachel leaped backwards like a scolded cat and the woman seemed to bury her face against the dirt.

"I'm Vita." It was odd to find a vampire acting deferentially to Rachel instead of me. Would I be expected to greet in the same manner? Internally I sighed, this was like the blind leading the blind. Neither Rachel nor I knew how to handle the situation.

"Err don't do that. Why don't we all just sit down?"

We sat, the rocky ground was uncomfortable. I winced as I shifted my position slightly due to a particularly pointy pebble. The vampire was sat cross legged but she retained her servile posture.

"How did you end up in the Ever After?" Rachel's question was one I wanted to know the answer to; being curious is a prerequisite for being a runner. But we had far more pressing questions we needed answers to right now.

"I travelled here when the curse designed to end the war rebounded and the demons were dragged into the Ever After. Most guardians were left behind, but those who were in physical contact with their demon were pulled across the realities with them. Only twelve of us survived the passage." I was stunned by Vita's polite words, the demons had kept her alive for thousands of years.

I had known that the curse Rachel used on Jenks to make him human sized had extended his life, but to see a living vampire thousands of years old made it more real. I don't think I could go through having Rachel turn me into a wolf every couple of years just to stop me from aging. I would still have the risk of dying and turning into a soulless undead hanging over my head like the sword of Damocles. However staring at the vampire in front of me, felt like a religious experience and I felt a thrill of fear run down my spine at the prove of just how powerful Rachel truly was.

There was a sharp bang and several of the nearby mounds of gravel sent small rocks tumbling down their slopes in response. Vita ducked her head even lower to the ground and a fine trembling started in her hands. Newt's cold black eyes were focused on the vampire and her tall obsidian staff was clutched in her bony fingers.

"Get on with it. You have a lot to explain and my patience is wearing thin." Vita bobbed her head in response to the demoness demand. Her grey eyes stared hard at the ground as she gathered her thoughts. After a moment she looked up. Newt was once again silent and appearing to be mentally in another place altogether.

"I suppose I should begin at the beginning. During the war, the spurii saltus were fond of targeting children. Once the vampires rebelled against the spurii saltus we asked to join the filii, they agreed with certain conditions. One of which was that we would protect the children."

"Who are the spuii saltus and the filii?"

The vampire looked surprised at Rachel's interruption, her eyes flicked to Newt's now still form before licking her lips. "You haven't heard the terms before?" Her voice was carefully neutral.

Rachel shrugged as she answered, "Nope sorry."

"Another failure of Gally's. Perhaps he and I should have another chat about your education." The venom in Newt's interruption was unexpected, besides me Rachel shifted her position slightly. After a few moments of silence I realised that Vita was worried about speaking before Newt was finished. Rachel ever the oblivious cleared her throat impatiently.

Vita glanced once more at Newt before answering. "Filii means the Children, it's short for filii matrem omnium – the children of the Mother of All. It was, is, the name the demons call themselves, however it's rarely used now." She paused, leaning forwards "please don't ask why." Her voice was barely a whisper and she gave a pointed look in Newt's direction. Straightening up again she continued in a more normal tone of voice.

"Spurii saltus means, literally, the bastards of the forest. You probably know them as elves. Anyway, the vampires agreed to serve and protect the Filii. In exchange we were welcomed back into society. Obviously certain problems arose due to the vampiric diet. But the Matrem came up with a solution, bonding individual vampires and Filii together. Overtime it was refined and it became custom for vampires to be tied to one particular family, the vampires and Filii having young at the same time so they could be raised alongside each other. Then, once the filius turned 20 and began puberty, they would carry out the ritual just as you have. The vampire's needs would be met by the child, and in return the vampire would serve the child in the ways laid out in the claiming marks." She said softly.

"What do you mean meet her needs?" I stared at Rachel, I knew my dear heart could be oblivious sometimes but really.

The ancient vampire looked queerly at Rachel for a moment before turning to me and raising a questioning eyebrow. "Well vampires require blood in order to maintain their psychological wellbeing." The words were spoken slowly and clearly, as if to a child and I found my lips twitching as I fought not to smile.

Rachel scowled in response and it was adorable.

"I know, I'm not stupid." Rachel huffed "But well…" Rachel sent me a pleading look as she cast around for the right words. Strangely seeing her flustered and lost made me feel better, as if the ground beneath me had become solid.

"What Rachel is trying to ask, is what the practical implications of the marks are. Neither of us understands the meaning of any of them, nor what they mean to our day to day lives and friendship."

"Ah I see, right, well, why don't you stand up and so we can get a proper look at how she marked you." Feeling somewhat like a prize show horse, being placed on display I rose to my feet, ignoring the rocky ground digging into my toes and the desire to brush the grit and dust from my backside. Not sharing my concerns Rachel began brushing the dirt off herself. And in the process managing to raise a dust cloud capable of killing a leprechaun.

"Hmm." The vampire circled me slowly, her long nails briefly touching each of the marks. I resisted the desire to twitch as those nails touched the more intimate marks. Her face betrayed nothing as she inspected me. Rachel's started to twirl her hair between her fingers as she bit her lip and stared at the vampire.

The vampire in question raised my arms up seemingly checking my arm pits before standing behind me again. She tapped the back of my knee twice, suppressing my instincts to avoid putting myself in a state of weakness, I lifted my leg up.

"Ah I thought so." Her fingernail ran over the arch of my foot and I shivered involuntarily.

"What, what did you think? is something wrong?" Rachel grabbed my foot from the vampire and I wobbled precariously for split second before I was able to recover my balance. "I marked her foot?"

"Yes it is a little unusual but nothing to worry about. However I suspect your consort would like her foot back now." The amusement in Vita's voice rang as clear as a mountain stream.

"Oh! Err right, sorry." I could almost hear the blood rushing to Rachel's cheeks. Her delicate hands released me and I gratefully placed my foot on the ground. She shifted away, the pink robe rustling as she moved to stand to the front and side of me. I watched her as her head bowed and her arms wrapped around her beautiful body, hugging herself. In that moment the yearning in my heart to be able to replace those arms with my own was almost unbearable.

Vita carried on examining me and I felt my frustration grow I didn't want to be on display. I got enough of that when I was younger from the undead who at times seemed more obsessed with their living brethren than with blood. Finally stopping in front me again Vita looked between the two of us and sighed.

"Neither of you understand any of the marks?" Her melodic voice sounded older than it had before and I managed to reign in my anger slightly and reply with a shake of my head rather than pointing out the fact we had already told her we didn't know what they meant.

"Politics. Let's see if we can't sort that out. Rachel, would you mind coming closer." Hands dropping to her sides, Rachel came and stood beside Vita. "Thank you. Now why don't we start from the top?"

My vision sharpened as my pupils dilated and my spine stiffened. I was not a toy to be ignored and talked over. I was no longer a child to be displayed for the pleasure of others. Rachel's fear spiked, the honeyed maple scent seeming to coat my throat, and I realised that I had pulled an aura.

Vita shuffled and my aura struck out at the older vampire without thought. Only to slam into an aura that felt just as strong and solid as mine. Surprised my aura faltered and collapsed back into me.

"Well at least you have good breeding on your side. I'm surprised that we haven't been more diluted over the millenniums" Speculative grey eyes contemplated me. "Maybe this will go better if we all sit down." In a move that would cause any dancer to be jealous, Vita sank to the ground cross legged, her arms resting on her legs.

Rachel and I followed suit although I brought my legs up to my chest, covering my naked body. Vita frowned slightly and glanced at Rachel who was sat between us. The three of us had naturally made a triangle around a blank space. Vita looked from Rachel to me for a few moments before sighing. Rachel shot me a perplexed look and I shrugged slightly in return.

"Is there something wrong?"

"If your Filii wishes you to be naked then you shouldn't try to hide your body. Others will expect you to be punished for such disobedient behaviour."

Rachel looked on the verge of laughter and her eyes twinkled. "Umm it's not on purpose, I just don't know how to summon things through the lines and Newt refused."

"Oh." Vita looked slightly perplexed. Shaking her head slightly she unsheathed a small dagger and began drawing into the dirt. It looked like a pair of wings. "Now, this is the mark on your forehead, although of course the wings are red," Rachel nodded but I was confused.

"Wait, it had felt like a simple line being carved into my skin." Not to mention that I had seen enough demon marks with my own eyes to know what they looked like.

"Ah, yes and that's exactly what they were before the curse was invoked with the final mark." not giving me a chance to say anything else she carried on. "This is _aequalis in sapientia _or equal in wisdom if you prefer the English translation. It is a fairly traditional mark for a vampire to receive, and essentially gives Ivy the status of an advisor to you Rachel. You should both be aware that this gives Ivy the power to speak on Rachel's behalf. Any questions?" Vita swiped her hand across the ground erasing the picture and began drawing something else in its place.

"Will demons try to do deals with Ivy?" Rachel's voice sounded worried and I cannot say that the idea of dealing with demons didn't scare me.

Vita nodded as her face screwed up and her eyes stayed on her drawing efforts. "Oh yes, most will be eager to try and catch her on her own and trick her into a deal. Ultimately you're responsible for any deal or action that Ivy makes and with the _sapientia _and coniugem marks she can commit to deals on your behalf."

I was beginning to get the feeling that I had signed up to a lot more than I had expected. So far it was sounding and awful lot like I was Rachel's scion. In an odd way I suppose it makes sense, I have never exactly been the dominate force in our friendship. I glanced at my dear heart to see how she was taking this. Her slender fingers had captured a strand of her unruly hair and were curling it ever tighter, perfect white teeth nibbled on her bottom lip enticingly. Both clear signs of her worrying. I felt indignant that she didn't have more confidence in me. I was no stranger to having people try to manipulate me. Ignoring the tension Vita pushed onwards with her explanations.

"Now this, is the mark on the back of your shoulder. It's standard for all vampires, well mostly all. I think there were a half dozen or so cases of vampires not receiving it. Anyway, _adiutor meus et protector _- My strength and shield. This makes you Rachel's guardian it commits you to protecting her and provides you with immunity should you harm a demon or another guardian."

I looked at the drawing with increased interest. Freedom to attack Al if he caused problems sounded like a very good thing indeed. A crossed sword and shield protected a pair of wings. It didn't require a genius to work out that the wings represented: Rachel. Are wings a universal symbol for demons or is it unique to Rachel? I could see Newt still sitting on the rock staring off into the distance. She really did remind me of an old undead, just how old was she? The sound of Vita's throat clearing brought my attention back to more pressing matters.

"Ego pascam vos et custodiet te valere is fairly standard and you should pity any vapire that wasnt granted this mark by their filius." She shock her head, and her eyes held a distant look.

Rachel leaned over peering closer at the picture drawn in the dirt. "How come?"

"Well, I know my drawing is rather poor, but you see how the wings are spread over the cup and the stalk of wheat?" She glanced at us questioningly and we both nodded our response. "It's a representation of your commitment to feed and care for Ivy, just as the picture on her shoulder of the shield and sword in front of the wings is a representation of Ivy's duty to protect you."

I stared at the drawing. It was hard to believe I now found myself with what amounted to a set of tattoos. My mother was not going to take this well when she found out. A small smile pulled at my lips as imagined the lecture I was likely to receive for this. I tried not to think about how they were the result of magic. I shook my head and turned away from the sight of Vita erasing the drawing. She and Rachel were talking again but I chose to ignore them, preferring to hide for a moment behind the black satin curtain of my hair.

I had known this would happen eventually, that I would fall prey to Rachel's power. Ever since she first knocked me out and tied me up when I tried to snack on her I had known I wasn't the most powerful one in our relationship. We were still in the I.S at the time and I was assigned as Rachel's mentor for her training year. She had been assigned to my on Piscary's orders for a number of his own self-serving reasons, namely to assess the danger she posed and to keep her away from Trent. However I had seen her as something much more important, I had seen her as a test.

The ink was barely dry on my decision not to practise and her blood and virgin skin were as tempting as anything I could imagine. Then she had become the first person to ever truly overpower me who wasn't undead and she was no longer a test but someone to respect and fear. Rachel was an opportunity for the things every living vampire craved, a true partner and equal.

Something hard hit the top of my head and I looked up to see Newt rapping her knuckles on my head. The sable eyes burrowed into me and I felt my body instinctively straighten up. "You should probably be paying attention, little vampire."

Not quite knowing what to say I should say to that I turned to face forward. Vita's grey eyes stared at me consideringly. Newt sat down on the dusty ground beside me, the action caused her scent of pure burnt amber to wash over me. Only years of practise stopped me from screwing up my face in distaste at the overpowering smell. Rachel looked from Newt to me. I saw the muscles in her forehead twitch for a moment as she tried to raise just one eyebrow, before having to admit defeat and raise them both.  
I tried to convey with a look that I had no idea why Newt was showing an interest.

Vita cleared her throat cautiously "Err yes, well, as I just explained, this.." she pointed with her dagger at the ground where there was a drawing of a single wing and what looked like half a tear drop. "Is what's drawn on the bottom of your foot. The drop of blood and wings are both halved and fitted together symbolising that the pair of you face the future together. The mark should provide you both with the ability to know where the other is. More importantly it should make it easier for you to draw on Rachel's strength next time you require it."

I looked again at the drawing as I turned the words over in my head. "What exactly did you mean by 'draw on Rachel's strength'?"

Vita's eyes widen slightly at my question and she glanced at Newt. My eyes followed hers and I watched as Newt seemed to create miniature figures from the ground. The dust and debris people began to dance and twirl with each other as newts fingers twitched incessantly.

"I brought you here to answer their questions, Vita. I would have thought you'd be eager to make yourself useful." Her voice was mild but from the way the ancient vampire shuddered it was clear the threat was there.

Vita's head bobbed and she stared down at the dagger in her hand. "This particular curse was created when the war was at its most brutal. In rare cases the Filii are able to form a peculiar sort of bond, which this curse mimics, or strengthens if the bond is present. I suppose it's more the harnessing of a natural phenomenon rather than something that was truly created hmm. Anyway, worried parents twisted it on their children to allow them a means of helping their child if they were attacked."

"But what does it do?" Ah Rachel, ever the diplomat.

"It's very simple really. The curse allows you and Ivy to pool your strength to a certain extent. If I remember correctly the effect is somewhat muted when there's a vampire involved, probably the best you could expect is for Ivy to be able to experience a masking of the damage she's sustained. Her body will still be injured, but she will be able to continue fighting as if she isn't. All in all it's quite a dangerous situation."

"Why?" Rachel glared at Newt. "The other demon promised nothing would hurt her."

"Other demon?" Vita's Grecian features contorted as she looked at Rachel.

Newt's voice rang out imperiously, "She means Sig."

"Well Sig is just a record keeper I'm guessing he wasn't quite expecting you to claim Ivy in the way you did. Besides most of the danger is actually borne by you." I felt my attention sharpen at mention of Rachel being in danger. Rachel's face clearly said she wanted to interrupt again but Vita ignored her and ploughed on. "The pull can be too much for some, leaving them weakened and even near death. The levels of trust required for it to work are so high that it's odd to find a vampire with the mark. But given the nature of your relationship it is more understandable."

"Can we reverse the curse?"

"What do you mean nature of our relationship?"

Rachel's voice and mine clashed against each other as we tried to speak at the same time. How typical though that Rachel ignored the danger to her and focused on speculation about us. I had known her insecurities over her sexuality would rear their head eventually.

"I meant no disrespect. I simply meant that with you being married it makes sense you would bestow the gressus mei sint gressus tue on her."

I have always liked to think that my years under Piscary's tutelage left me with the ability to maintain a certain amount of poise when confronted with surprising situations. Clearly I was wrong. My jaw felt loose and there was a faint ringing in my ears as I gaped at Vita. Rachel didn't seem to be coping with it any better but she managed to regain the power of speech before I did.

"What? I, we're, that is, what?"

"Married, darling. You have taken Ivy as your consort. The mark on her chest marks her as the guardian of your heart and the disappointingly tasteful symbols between her legs spell out her role as your wife." The deep river of amusement was easy to hear in Newt's voice and I think if I was capable of moving I might have tried to hit her. Luckily my brain was still short circuiting too much for me to commit suicide by demon. "It's expected that your guardian would see to your sexual urges while you mature but actual commitment is almost unheard of." There was just a hint of mockery in her voice.

I was frozen, my eyes fixed on Newt's bemused face.

"But how, and Al said too young, I was …" Rachel's voice seemed to trail off

"Yes, he was right about that. You're just a child and certainly if you had chosen a demon there would be enforced separation and court hearings and all manner of gossip. However given the circumstances that won't happen. Without the proper paper work being completed you are in a grey area and you can't complete paperwork until you become of age. And under no circumstances are you to have children until you're older. Do you understand?"

"But what about Peirce?" Rachel stuttered, her mind going all over the place, I knew when she was overwhelmed.

"That was when you were merely a witch capable of having demon children." Newt smile wasn't reassuring at all.

"And what am I now?" Rachel sounded as if she didn't really want to know the answer.

"You're a demon child raised among savages who thinks she's a witch."

* * *

A/N2: the confusingness of this chapter was pointed out to me. I hate to explain like this because it means I failed with the chapter - but with this chapter it seems I am doomed to failure.

Rachel isnt a child. The demons class Rachel as a teenager, although with her being a protodemon that is really just an opinion. It doesn't matter which form her body is in the demons see her as a teenager. When Rachel shifts into her demon body her brain gets scrambled and higher thoughts are beyond her, at least for now (serious case of hormones messing with your thought process). Think of it sort of like blood lust, impulses and instinct take over. This stage of demon development is sort of akin to the process of a caterpillar turning into a butterfly without the cocoon.

This makes demons quite vulnerable at this age simply because they can shift forms without warning or intent, and are like most teenagers prone to doing stupid things. Add to that the fact that just about every other inderlander race would consider a 20 something person to be and adult and so fair game, especially in a war. So given that the war with the elves went on for thousands of years and involved genocide on both sides it's easy to see that the demons would be parnoid about their children being safe.

In the end Rachel is still 27 and capable of making her own decisions. As far as her releationship - should they try to have one - with ivy goes it operates in something of a grey area. Teenagers are expected to slake their lusts with their vampire and some demons wouldnt really count sleeping with a vampire as sex since they see vampires as a lower species. I suppose an equivalent would be two 15 year olds (or17 if the age of consent is 18 where you live) having sex, technically illegal but few people would feel it was right to prosecute over it. So the demon courts arent going to touch it. Unless of course newt decides it furthers her interests to lock ivy up lol. I hope this clears up any confusion if not I am happy to answer any questions.


	11. The line begins to blur

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Hollows – my poverty is proof of that, it's also why you shouldn't bother suing me._

_I give you chapter, and it only took 9 months how's that for efficiency? _

_So it's a good chapter?_

_Err… I give you chapter. Let me just say confused Rachel=confused ramblings=confused author and so if you are confused by Rachel then you are in good company. _

_Thank you to Agmartin40 for being my beta, any mistakes left are down to me. And to everyone who has left a review I would just like to say thank you and you're awesome.I hope you all had a great holiday season and new year. I have also posted a corrected/updated version my one shot Troubled Sleep which may or may not get an epilogue in the near future._

* * *

**Previously on heartbreaker**

_"That was when you were merely a witch capable of having demon children." Newt smile wasn't reassuring at all._

_"And what am I now?" Rachel sounded as if she didn't really want to know the answer._

_"You're a demon child raised among savages who thinks she's a witch."_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_As far as I have gone, I knew what side I'm on. But now I'm not so sure, The line begins to blur_

* * *

Ivy's POV

To say that our conversation with Newt had been overwhelming would be something of an understatement. Even the demon seemed to understand we need time to absorb the day's events, sending us home with a negligent wave of her hand. Rachel had been quiet after the revelation that she was considered a demon now and that we were in some sort of quasi legal marriage. God it was never a dull day with Rachel. I glanced over at the red headed witch next to me.

Moonlight flitted about the cemetery. The cool evening air smelled sweet and fresh after the over powering burnt amber of the Ever After. We both stood there for a moment, simply soaking in the feel of being home. I had more sympathy now for Rachel taking her time before coming into the church. She looked pensive as she stared blankly ahead and not for the first time I wished for telepathy.

The chirp of pixie wings reached my ears, and moments later Jenks streaked in front of us. The moonlight glinted on the sliver dust slowly falling from the wings of our landlord. With his devil may care looks, and sword sharp enough to slice through flesh and bone, Jenks was hell on wings.

"Ivy! Thank the Turn you're alright. Tink's titties, Jurmoke wasn't lying. You really are naked." Jenks sounded more amused than anything else and I was curious how long it would take for Jenks to lose interest in joking about this. But then he turned to Rachel noticeably angry. "And you! What the hell was that, you left me behind! Did you even think about the rest of us?" Ah not long at all then, it was probably too much to expect he would never bring my state of undress up again, but a woman can hope.

"I wasn't, there wasn't time. I had to get her out of there." It was interesting to see Rachel's pout directed at someone else, clearly it wasn't as effective on Jenks as it was on me. But I could see some of the fight go out of him.

"I thought we'd worked this out." Jenks sighed. "You have to stop running off without back up Rache. We're a team. If you do that again I'm going to have my kids break the coffee machine every day for a month." So Rachel had jumped me away in front of witnesses, interesting. I would have to corner Jenks later and find out if there were any I needed to have a friendly discussion with.

"I'm sorry, it was a stupid thing to do but I just couldn't let them amputate her arm when I knew I could fix it." Guilt was thick in her voice.

"Let's just get inside. We can discuss Rachel's pathological need to be an idiot inside." I didn't want to watch the pixy rake her over the coals anymore then he had to. Rachel squirmed uncomfortably besides me. Jenks chuckled at the red headed witch who was carefully avoiding eye contact with either of us.

"You might not want to do that."

I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously. The bug sounded far too amused. "Oh?"

"Your mother's here."

Only years of practice kept me from swearing.

* * *

Rachel pov

* * *

Why is it I can live with Ivy for nearly two years and never meet her mom, and now, I get the 'pleasure' of her company twice in as many days? At least this time Ivy's awake and not bleeding, I shuddered slightly, crossing my arms as I remembered her lying deathly still. My eyes slid sideways raking across the reassuringly unblemished skin. God she really is incredibly toned, soft and strong like perfectly tempered steel or a goddess of the hunt. My eyes took in the soft roundness of her breasts, the dusky nipples proudly displaying their presence in the cool evening air.

"See something you like there Rache?"

My face burnt furiously as I tore my eyes away from Ivy "Shut it you, I was just checking on her tattoos." Damn pixies, they never miss anything.

"Uh huh, I hate to tell you this Rache but those are nipples not tattoos."

"But, what... They're gone!" I tried to see if the mark on Ivy's forehead was still there but her head was turned down, silken ebony hair cutting me off from a view of her face. Oh damn it! I guess I really shouldn't have stared. It was just... Turn it. How was I meant to _not_ stare? I mean I know she deserves better than having confused witches staring at her and I'm probably triggering all kinds of instincts but I... gah_._ I really don't know what's going on between us anymore and how am I meant to work it out if I don't stare? Stupid sexy vampires.

"Ivy..." I sighed heavily, I wish I was better with words. "I'll go fetch your robe." I had asked her out on a date, sort of, surely that meant I got to stare a little bit. Or maybe it made staring worse?

Jenks snickered at me. I swear he lives to mock me. He's probably gotten enough material out of tonight to tease me with for the rest of the year. "Don't bother Rache, me and the kids can handle the robe. You just enjoy the view. Sides you might slip on the puddle of drool."

"I am not drooling you pile of toad droppings!" The back of my hand wiping across my mouth just to be on the safe side didn't really help my argument and Jenks doubled over with mirth. I get no respect.

The sight of pale creamy flesh moving through the velvet night drew my thoughts away from experiments involving pixies and large amounts of leyline energy. Ivy was a vision of perfection, an apex predator, confident and self-assured in her natural environment. The night seemed to cloak her in power and secrets, and in that moment I wanted to know every single one of those secrets, to understand everything that made Ivy, Ivy.

"Oh fairy farts. Ivy wait, don't -" the back door swung shut as Ivy walked into the church "well crap. Looks like her dad's about to get an eyeful."

I winced at Jenks words. Vampires in general were a lot more relaxed about things like causal nakedness. But I was pretty sure no one was relaxed about their dad seeing them naked. I was in absolutely no hurry to go inside but I reluctantly followed as Jenks blazed towards the church. I really didn't seem to be having much luck making a good impression on Ivy's parents. Still at least this wasn't the first time I was meeting her dad, not that he'd been anything but disappointed in me that time either. I'd met her dad when Skimmer arrived to work on getting Piscary out of jail, and earning her place in Ivy's bed – I mean the camarilla. I'd been left with no doubt that he was hoping Skimmer succeeded in all her goals.

It just wasn't fair. I normally never had such a hard time getting parents to like me, well actually thinking about it, I can't remember ever meeting the parents of anyone I dated. And that was what me and Ivy were doing or at least planning to do right? I mean I'd asked her on a date and she didn't say no, I mean she was a wolf at the time but still she didn't exactly bite me or run off. Sighing I pushed my continued angst about just what was happening between us aside. I guess in the end I just wasn't the sort of girl you took home and showed off. Suddenly I felt incredibly sad that I had never rated a meet the parents' dinner. The closet I'd ever come before was that meeting with her dad_. _Turn it, I need to focus_._

The warmth of home enveloped me as I stepped inside and I felt muscles I hadn't even known were tense, relax. I felt sore and worn out, all I wanted to do was lie down and go to sleep hugging a pain amulet. Ivy could deal with her parents, it wasn't like they were here to see me. I wondered if Ivy would try to make me eat brimstone? She normally tried to find a way to dose me up with it whenever I had my throat torn out. God what did it say about my life that nearly bleeding to death was almost a normal occurrence? I really needed to make some changes in my life.

I winced as my neck twinged painfully. Ok so pain amulet and then bed. Guilt licked at me for thinking of leaving Ivy to it, maybe I could get changed and just say hello, that way if Ivy wanted me around I could stay or if not escape guilt free to my bed. The back door was the bottom of a tiny T shaped hallway connecting the kitchen and back living room to the outside. These were the unsanctified parts of the church and the living room was where we normally met with undead clients, well, where Ivy met with them anyway, and I was hoping that was where Ivy's parents were.

Standing on the welcome mat Jenks had brought Ivy for her birthday, I started to bend over to take my shoes off when I remembered. They weren't my shoes, they were also more like slippers. Shuddering slightly as I wondered if Newt would turn up in person to take them back I straighten up. My back was stiff and aching with pain, there was no way I could have bent down enough to take them off anyway. I shuffled the slippers off my feet wincing as even that translated into increased pain.

Normally I just wore socks inside but since they weren't part of the outfit I guess I was stuck barefooted till I could grab a pair. I didn't know what had happened to my bunny slippers, they were probably in that god forsaken alley. Taking a deep breath I poked my head round the corner, peering into the kitchen only to find it blissfully empty. Mentally I was already picking through my wardrobe trying to find something that a) didn't expose my ass and b) didn't make me smell like a demon and look like a fantasy movie reject.

"Rachel" Ivy's voice had me turning to face her, the door to the living room was open. The soft light spilling out of the doorway created strange shadows across Ivy as she stood in the hallway. "We're in here."

I looked longingly at her jeans and blouse. She got to get dressed, why couldn't I?

"Come on. My parents want to discuss what's happened." Her look clearly said she wasn't facing that alone. I didn't blame her but couldn't it wait just a few minutes. I gave one last longing look towards the direction of my room before turning to trudge back towards Ivy and the living room.

* * *

Silence reigned.

Ivy lounged in her chair as her parents sat on the couch across the coffee table from me. I was carefully studying my hands, I wasn't Intimidated. Not one little bit. I mean, I could feel their eyes staring at me, and sure one of them was undead, and maybe I had run off with their unconscious, seriously injured, daughter last time I saw either of them. But I was perfectly relaxed.

"Would either of you like to explain where you've been and why exactly Ivy was naked?" Robert's voice was cucumber cool. Looking up I barely managed to avoid flinching at the black eyed stare Ivy's dad was giving me. So maybe I exaggerated about the relaxed part.

"Dad..." the softness of Ivy's voice drew everyone's attention "we can deal with that after, I need to know the situation here."

"She stinks of guilt and fear, not to mention you both reek of demon. I want to know why. Do you have any idea the situation you put your mother and I in?"

"I'm not afraid." Three sets of disbelieving eyes stared at me. Damn stupid vamps and their stupid sense of smell. Why did I even say that? Normally I didn't have a problem admitting to being afraid but this time I hadn't been able to stop myself from denying it.

"Of course you aren't " Ivy's voice was gently mocking and I began to feel like the smelly dog in the corner whose owners worried it would feel bad if they talked too much about how it stank. Ivy faced her father, her face impassive. Robert's stiff shoulders and the set of his jaw made his opposition to dropping his question crystal clear. As the silent eye communication continued, his jaw clenched and his lips twisted before he sat back, yielding to Ivy. Mama Tamwood gently ran her hand soothingly over her husband's back. The gentle waft of pheromones reached my nose and I felt myself relaxing as Robert did.

"I would have thought you had fixed that by now." There was a disappointed censure to the Tamwood matriarch's voice that made it clear she was talking to her daughter.

"Mother." The low warning in Ivy's voice was clear.

"Fine, fine, another time. But we will discuss this."

Was it wrong that I was relieved I wouldn't have to listen to Ivy's parents arguing I should be a good little bound shadow? There was a time when I would have tried to protest them ever having the conversation, after the last couple of weeks it just didn't seem as important. There was still a low level unease bubbling in my stomach at the thought of Ivy and her parents discussing me like that but it was easier to push aside. My mind skittered away from thoughts of two days ago when Marissa attacked me, that bitch had proved one thing though, I could resist being bound, I couldn't be locked inside my own mind.

"Events have moved on while you have been off doing whatever it is you will be telling me about later. Rynn has issued an edict that any vampire, living or dead, who knows of your whereabouts is to contact his scion immediately. He hasn't declared you to be a consanguinity enemy, he has no need to, it is what everyone is assuming. Some are arguing for moiety but most believe thatit cannot be solved so peacefully." I stared at the older Tamwood in concern.

"Wait, I don't understand. Why would they think that? And what is moiety?" Oh yeah that look said I was definitely the smelly dog in the corner as far Ivy's mother was concerned. She pursed her lips and left it to her husband to answer my question.

"Moiety is when a camarilla splits and forms into two separate camarillas. As for why they think Ivy is now their enemy, it's very simple. Master vampires generally object when members of the camarilla go around killing each other without permission." trying not to wince I nodded at Ivy's dad. My eyes widened as it registered Ivy had killed for me.

"Marissa's dead?" The breathy question caused the room to pause. I sought Ivy's eyes hoping to see the answer. Just which answer I wanted I don't know. When the coven for moral and ethical standards attacked us a few months ago I killed for the first time. Fairies had invaded, they were winning, and everyone would have died, so I helped cast a spell to kill them. In the end I couldn't go through with it, and I pulled the spell back before it killed all of them. Still some had died because of me. I don't know how I feel about it, sometimes I find myself more bothered that I used magic to kill then by the fact I killed, which only makes me feel worse. Other times I feel guilt for not having seen it through, for risking the lives of my friends because I wasn't willing to do that. Jenks' wife had died in the attack and I will never know if she was injured before I started to cast the spell or if she was mortally wounded because I stopped it. I had failed to protect my friends that day.

"Unfortunately she's not." It was Mama Tamwood who answered, although her gaze was fixed on Ivy. "However, I have managed to capture the rest of her family. You need to make a decision about them."

"Mother - " Mrs Tamwood ploughed on ignoring her daughters interruption.

"Ideally you should kill them tonight, the longer they live, the worse." she sighed, her eyes narrowing "Honestly either she is with you or she is not but the time for babying your scion is long since passed."

Ivy was on her feet now and her parents rose as one to meet her.

"Your mothers' right. You've made your choices and you need to start facing up to them."

"I am facing up to them." The snort her mother let lose clearly showed her disagreement.

"If you were facing up to them we would have killed them by now"

I knew they were still arguing but I couldn't seem to be able to listen to it any longer. I just stared blankly ahead. I still hadn't got my pain amulet and I wanted it, I could feel a headache growing by the moment. Turn it, they were talking about murder in front of me and all I could think of was my crappy pain amulet. At least I knew Ivy didn't have any of those pesky worries about the right and wrongs of killing, given her parents I was amazed she ever decided to stop draining people dry. The words she whispered to me as the fairies died echoed through me _"Everyone kills to live." _I stood up, I needed to get out of here.

"I'm going to get some coffee." Ivy looked at me, her face alive with emotion for one brief moment before the shutters slammed shut and it was gone. For a second I thought she would try to stop me but she merely nodded.

The kitchen was blissfully empty as I waited for the coffee to percolate, the newly invoked amulet dulling almost to nothingness the pain I'd been feeling. I stared at the coffee maker. Maybe the coffee machine had the answer to how my life had come to resemble a fairy vomiting in the wind?

I wasn't stupid, well sure sometimes I'm wilfully stubborn and blind as a badger – my mother's words not mine – still, I'd suspected for a long time that Ivy had probably killed people. But well, I guess I just thought it was bloodlust, the vampire in her forgetting that it was person and instead of just a tasty snack. Not a premeditated decision to kill someone. And somehow part of me thought that was better. That it was less monstrous to kill for something other than hunger. Was that really true though? I had nearly been drained dry before in the back of a van by Ivy. It hadn't seemed monstrous, just sad. There was such pain and hunger in Ivy's soul and even as I lay there dying it had felt beautiful to be the one able to fill it.

I had always forgiven others who killed, hell Kristen had blown up the boat I was on killing everyone else and I had still dated him. Was I really unable to accept Ivy was a killer or was I just scared because of how much I had enjoyed my near death at her fangs? Sure the recovery had been not fun but I'd been more worried about how Ivy was going to cope with my death then I had been about dying. Damn it why couldn't things be black and white? The bad guys were meant to ware black hats and have handle bar moustaches while the good guys were brave and true riding round on the white horses. Now all I could see was grey.

I couldn't kill a family of vampires just because one of them attacked me, I wouldn't let myself commit murder. But I didn't have to, did I? Ivy was going to kill them and I'd never have to get my hands dirty. My heart started to pound and my mouth felt paper dry. How many of my problems had just disappeared since I'd met Ivy? After I had saved Nick and made off with the Focus I'd been sure the Mackinrow Weres would come after me. At first everyone had thought the focus was at the bottom of the river, but it was an open secret now that David had it. And I'd killed their alpha bitch. I'd been convinced Walter would come after me but I'd never heard a howl out of them since. Memories of the fear on the faces of vamps who'd tried to play with my scar flashed through my mind, had they paid the ultimate price for that attempt at poaching?

A soft breeze ran across me, my heart pounded and goose bumps broke out across my skin, arms appeared besides mine and I could feel the press of a body against me.

"Where did you take my daughter?" The warm words caressed my ear, her lips scant distance from my vulnerable skin. I knew she was on tip toes in order to have her lips so close. Tingles were running through my body, the new bites seemed to throb and hum more than the older ones and I clutched at the countertop, my body shaking.

My heart jack rabbited in my chest, I could feel the brick wall against my back, feel her fingers digging into me. The rancidness of her soul slipping into each wound. "I can make it worse. My daughter has never shown you just how much you can feel, just how vulnerable you are." The voice was wrong, and my mind wavered, lost and unsure. "Tell me where you took Ivy."

"The Ever After." It wasn't right, I could remember the kitchen, I was in the kitchen. But the feel of warm moist air being breathed across my skin and throb of pleasure held me in the alley. I was grateful for the voice that wasn't Marissa's, that wasn't whispering inside my mind.

"You took my eldest daughter to the demons?" the words were a hiss and the feel of spittle on my skin sent me reeling. "And what price did you get for delivering her to them?"

Marissa's face grinned at me as she leaned forward, not again no not again. White threaten my vision, creeping in from the sides. I couldn't let Marissa have me again, I couldn't. The line was there I could feel it. I yanked hard, the power of the lines flooding my mind and chi to bursting and I flung it outwards. Driving that bitch back, driving everything back and clearing my vision.

I was shaking on the floor, the line still ran through me the raw power felt like a scolding hot shower on torn muscles. Ivy's mother was picking herself up off the floor, her hair was a windswept mess and she licked the blood from her broken lip. I couldn't help but try to act as if nothing had happened. I didn't want her to think I was broken, to think she could take me.

"I made them heal her."

"Demons do nothing for free. And you are nothing but a paper scion. Not even willing to bleed for my daughter, never mind sell your soul. So what part of my daughter did you sell?" Her eyes were black and colder than the devils heart. But she stayed back, wary of the ley line.

"She didn't have to sell anything mother." Ivy moved between us and I felt infinitely better for seeing those long legs standing ready to protect me. "The demons consider her to be one of them. Rachel agreed to more lessons and that was the end of it."

Was she really there though? I'd thought Marissa was here, what if that was reality and this was the dream? My fingers stretched out ward, poking the back of her knee. A great gust of breath escaped me. She was really real. The leg moved and I grabbed it, clinging on before she could disappear. Twisting and bending as only a gymnast or vampire could, Ivy's eyes met mine with concern.

"This isn't right and you know it. You need to take control of the situation – of her, not allow yourself to become a lap dog." Ivy drew herself back up, seeming to swell and grow ever taller with each word. "Your father told me what your hoping to get out of this, and certainly I can see she has a certain… rustic appeal," Ivy started to say something, only to be cut off. "I accept that she is your choice. My quarrel is with your methods. You learned from Piscary, but you are making the same mistakes. Enough is enough, you've given her a long leash for too long. Manipulating events from the shadows is not enough anymore, it's time to bring her to heel before she does you any more damage. "

"Mother she hasn-"

"All the pain and loss you've suffered these last two years, every bit, she played a key role in bringing it about. You may hate the sight of me, hate the vision of your future you see when you look at me but I am still your mother and you cannot hide from me. I need to know what is going on. You're my daughter and you are off gallivanting around with a black witch who has shown no sign of being willing to sacrifice for you. The idea is valid, it kept Piscary alive long after most had met the sun but even he did not find the perfect companion at first try. If you are convinced she has attributes that you want, then breed her and try again with the children."

Loses? What was she… Kisten's smiling face answered that question. And he wasn't the only one Skimmer and Piscary were gone along with her inheritance and who knew what else. Her best friend, her lover and her… whatever the hell Piscary was, there really was no one left for her. I'd taken them all away and done nothing but reject her.

"I'm not having this conversation with you here."

"Yes you are. I will not watch you throw away your life! If it wasn't for your foolish notions we wouldn't be in this situation. You would have died your first death and taken your place as you were meant to. At the very least you would be settled with someone suitable and continuing our line!"

Ivy's hand rested on my shoulder gently, even as the other clenched into a tight fist. "Living my life how I want to is not throwing it away, I won't allow myself to turn into that monster. I have always planned to die my second death as soon as I awaken from my first."

"No…" Ivy couldn't die, she was meant to live forever, the stupid risks I took weren't meant to drag her down and now, now I was going to live forever and be alone. No Jenks, no David, no Serena or Cali and now… no Ivy, the only people I would have to talk to would Al and Newt. "You can't die, you cant."

Jenks' wings buzzed in the stillness that met my words.

"I can't, I don't know if I can save your soul and if I don't – how can I live knowing it was my fault you died."

"You won't have to worry about that, if Ivy commits suicide, then I will kill you."

"You can't kill a demon, I'll be alone forever."


	12. Back to reality

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Hollows – I wish I could steal them but KH keeps them under lock and key ._

_Is it a bird? No_

_Is it a plane? No_

_My god it's a chapter!_

_Hopefully you haven't fainted from shock. Thank you to Agmartin40 for being my beta, any mistakes left are down to me. And to everyone who has left a review I would just like to say thank you and you're awesome. If I can stay motivated, the next chapter (which so far I think might be the best) will be posted by the 10__th__ of February. _

* * *

**Previously on heartbreaker**

"_No…" Ivy couldn't die, she was meant to live forever, the stupid risks I took weren't meant to drag her down and now, now I was going to live forever and be alone. No Jenks, no David, no Serena or Cali and now… no Ivy, the only people I would have to talk to would Al and Newt. "You can't die, you cant."_

_Jenks' wings buzzed in the stillness that met my words. _

"_I can't, I don't know if I can save your soul and if I don't – how can I live knowing it was my fault you died."_

"_You won't have to worry about that, if Ivy commits suicide, then I will kill you."_

"_You can't kill a demon, I'll be alone forever."_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_Back to life, back to reality, Back to the here and now_

* * *

Ivy's POV.

The soft sound of falling water was all pervasive inside the kitchen. My mother glanced towards the bathroom before talking. "Demons saved you out of the goodness of their hearts because she asked?"

"Rachel is the first demon child in over 5,000 years. They are inclined to spoil her." She absorbed that with a regal tip of her head . Every inch of my mother from the tips of her jimmy choo shoes to the Prada hair clip keeping her hair in perfect place, emphasised the money and power she had access to.

"Still demons are hardly known for their altruistic acts, I fail to see the appeal to them of helping her, even if she is a lost daughter."

I hesitated. Anything to do with demons carries an inherent risk and revealing much of what I had learnt seemed unwise. Carefully I measured my words. "There are very few females." I gave my parents a slight shrug, hoping to head off any questions about demon diversity. " and that gives her influence and notoriety. The spell she wanted for me is common. Currying her favour was worth it to the demon she dealt with."

My parents exchanged a pensive look "Are they expecting her to live in the Ever After?"

I shook my head "No, not expecting it but I got the impression they are trying to convince her to do so." I had no idea if Newt wanted her over there or not but the suggestion would help alleviate their suspicions of Rachel's dealings in the Ever After.

"Will she retain her aura?" My father watched me carefully as he posed the question. Where my mother was grace and power, my father was worn and tired. He refused to allow my mother to feed from anyone other than him, and it was costing him dearly. I don't really know how Erica stands seeing him throw his life away due to his pride.

"That's not important." Rachel would never be my father, I didn't want her to be.

Eyebrows raised and mouths curled as my parents absorbed that response.

"I beg to differ your mental and physical health are the only things that are important."

"No, mother. They're really not." My tone brooked no argument. I wanted this conversation over with now, not least because Rachel had just turned the shower off.

My mother's eyes narrowed at me.

"Look..." my father sighed as he diverted our attention from each other, playing the referee "We're on the verge of war, we need to figure out how we're going to deal with the problems we have, not create more. We need to decide what we're going to do next."

"No, we don't dear, at least not yet. We need to move before Rynn or someone equally unwelcome arrives at the door."

My father nodded interrupting me before I could ask "There's a warrant out for you and your witch for leaving the hospital without permission." Comprehension flowed through me. Since the angel virus outbreak killed millions, leaving the hospital without a signed AMA (against medical advice) was a serious offence with specialist police squads dedicated to dragging people back to hospital. Not to mention they can fine you to within an inch of your life. "We can decide on our actions in the car."

Reluctantly I nodded my agreement, my mother was right. For the moment we were better off on the move.

* * *

Rachel's arms were crossed as she stared blankly at the heavily tinted windows. The windows, designed to provide protection for the undead cost more than our church. Only the undead and some living vampires could see out of them. I watched her stare at her own reflection, the past few days had clearly taken their toll. Bruises so purple they could be mistaken for black littered her skin, but it was the quietness, the easy acquiescence that worried me. Not to mention her near breakdown in the kitchen over the idea of my inevitable death. She seemed to huddle in her seat, hair still damp from the shower I had forced her to take while I dealt with my parents. The choice of baggy sweat pants and hoodie succeeded in only making her look more vulnerable I hoped that Jenks had persuaded her to pack something else, anything else, in her overnight bag. If Marissa had succeeded where everyone else had failed, if she had broken Rachel's will … My teeth snapped together.

Ignoring my mother's raised eyebrow, I grabbed a cookie out of the limo's small fridge. My father's recipe wasn't my favourite, raisins have no place in a civilised world. Still I didn't have to eat it this time. Gently I rested my hand on her knee, she inhaled sharply and her body tensed. Wide eyes met mine, following as mine dropped to the cookie, a moment passed and then, a hesitant hand reached out taking my offering. I leaned back into my seat, the cookie was examined for a moment and the lack of words, of protests and half hearted refusals began to worry me.

Emerald eyes looked at me, "No spiking my drinks."

"Fine." I can always dose your food. "We're almost at the hospital, you _will_ eat another one once we've finished here." She grimaced, her expression turning insolent and my heart soared at the proof she wasn't broken. With a heavy sigh Rachel bit into the cookie, the corners of her mouth hinting at a smile. Soft lips parted, a supple pink tongue slipped out to meet the dosed cookie, drawing it in before teeth and lips took it prisoner.

"If you could please try to focus" my fathers words had the desired effect, tearing me away from the intoxicating sight. I knew they could both smell my arousal but I felt no desire to blush, they had found me in far more compromising positions in the past. Calculation was written across my mother's face, fists clenching I chocked down the urge to claim, to bite what was mine. "What do you plan to do once we reach the hospital? Your mother and I have been unable to get the warrants issued for both of you for leaving the hospital without obtaining an against medical advice certificate lifted. Cormel's lawyers got involved."

The urge to bite rushed to the surface, stroking me, calling to me to feel, to fill the emptiness, to feel warm again. A warmth only Rachel's aura contained, it would protect her, she would be safe by my side, happy, never straying. Tilting my head back, eyes closed I focused on my breathing.

In – redwood, brunt amber, a hint of honeyed maple fear. The light incense and pine of my father, the deep sandalwood and burnt nag champa of my mother.

Out – There's no danger

In – vampires mixing with my witch,

Out – no vamp is touching her, she's safe

In – a shift in air currents.

Out – there's no need to bite.

In – a hand touching my leg,

My head snapped forward and my eyes landed on Rachel. Nothing was said as she gently stroked my leg, the honey maple of her fear had disappeared. I stared unerringly at her, trying to read her soul.

Where did I stand with Rachel now? Had she really asked me out, did it mean anything or was it a way of making herself feel safer after Marissa touched her. I tilted my head to the side as I watched her sit back in her seat, hand gently trailing along my thigh. I wanted to grab that hand and put it back on my leg where it belonged.

Vampires are possessive, what is ours, we own. No questions, no divorce, no second thoughts. No say. I could give her a say, could give her control. When she wasn't thinking other things, she was dominant enough to make me beg her. even Kisten had wanted to treasure her, wanted her as an equal. She was so rare, special, there was no agenda. She was my friend. I could treat her as an equal but I could never give her up… My eyes played over her tired form. If she thought there was any going back, any changing her mind that I could accept, she was wrong. So very dangerously wrong.

I had played the house cat. Waited for her, if she was honest about wanting me and after that ritual in the ever after, I felt more hopeful than I had since we found Kisten's killer. The car carried on it's journey in silence. We would be spending the night, what was left of it anyway after a quick visit to the hospital, at my parents and I heavily suspected mother would try to force the two of us to share a room. There were plenty of spare rooms, so in the end she wouldn't be able to get her way but I couldn't help but be curious about how Rachel would react.

* * *

Doctor Mape's office was tucked away on the third floor. Only my candy striper knowledge of the hospital allowed me to take Rachel there without having to ask the way. We didn't bother trying to sneak in. I doubt very much that anyone expected us to be strolling in except perhaps Rynn. However, he was unlikely to bother attacking me here when it was virtually guaranteed I would wake for my second life.

"Hell – oh " Mape took her hands off the keyboard and leaned back, the ancient looking leather chair protesting its treatment. "Well, I can honestly say this is unexpected. Would either of you care to tell me how it is that you aren't both dead in a ditch somewhere? Or maybe you'd like to start by telling me how it is you did something I am told is only possible for the most advanced ley line witches, and none of them would ever dare to travel the lines at night." Her simmering anger made me want to smirk, it was laughable really that she thought her righteous indignation and job, entitled her to answers .

"Err..." Rachel looked as if she had been hit with a two by four, clearly her attitude was more effective on worn out witches. I probably should have left in the car, but there was a part of me that couldn't leave her alone with other vampires. Even if they were my family.

'_That is because you are beginning to learn a master cannot trust their minions with some treasures, Ivy girl.' _No not now, I wont indulge my insanity I need to fix this_. _He laughed. The rich sound raising goosebumps on my skin._ 'Then fix it, Ivy girl if you can. You will regret not letting me help you' _

Pushing Piscary's voice aside I focused on the good doctor. "I'm sure we can work something out."

The tired and ready to bolt Rachel collapsed into one of the special, chronically uncomfortable, chairs that only doctors and high school principals purchase. Shutting the door firmly behind me, I kept eye contact with the good doctor as I reclined into the chair next to the Rachel. "You need to sign the documents granting the AMA and rescinding the warrant out against us both."

Her lips curled "I would much rather have my questions answered."

And I would much rather have some one bind you so you cant cause problems. So neither of us is getting what we want. Given that I couldn't say that out loud, I went with something more polite instead. "There are some questions no one can afford the answers to."

She nodded, "True. However, there are some questions that people cannot afford to have asked. Ms Morgan has quite the press following since her appearance sans clothes on national TV."

"Questions like that ca–"

"Oh, turn take it already." Rachel slumped forward, her forehead knocking against the table. "Magic. The answer is magic. I took a risk, jumped Ivy through the lines and healed her."

"I may not be a witch Ms Morgan, but I'm not stupid. There is no spell that could have repaired the sheer level of damage she sustained, and have her prowling around right as rain twenty-four hours later." She looked from the clearly exhausted witch still resting her arms and head on the desk, to me, her eyes narrowing. "I have plenty of time, and the two of you are going to stay here enjoying the hospital's hospitality until I know just what happened. We'll start with a thorough examination and a good nights sleep in the high security ward." The chair groaned once more as she reached for the phone.

"Look ok, it was a spell. Just, not a witch spell." Rachel responded before I had chance, her voice muffled as she spoke to the floor.

"Rachel!" my voice whip tight, lashed out at the unbelievable stupidity of what she was admitting.

"Ah so you went to the demons. There must be something very special about you indeed, why did they simply not take your soul? I saw the marks last time Ms Morgan, there's no way you could have bargained for a spell to save Miss Tamwood without losing your soul."

Rather then wait for Rachel to answer I hurried to respond, not trusting her to keep herself out of trouble. "Rachel did not bargain with the Demon. Due to a confluence of events outside of her control Rachel acquired demon marks. I was saved without demon intervention by someone who owned Rachel a favour."

Human eyes watched me closely assessing me. I was curious what her next move would be. "I think somewhere along the lines you've misunderstood me." She sighed heavily "I care about saving lives. When Rachel survived the banshee attack, I saw a chance to save lives. Let the banshees live and thrive once more without killing, and now you both survive attacks, which at the very least should have left you bed bound for weeks, I see a way to save lives. There is something about both that offers me the chance to save people, perhaps whole races, if I can figure it out. That is the only morality I care about. Now I have two choices. I can listen to you, obfuscate and mislead me or I can call Mister Cormel and agree to his deal."

Internally, I grimaced in annoyance. I really should have been gagging Rachel instead.

"Cormel doesn't know anything, he can't cast the curses only I can." If I hadn't spent my childhood under the care of Piscary I probably would have groaned, as it was, I could feel a headache developing. One look at Mape's face and I _knew_ this was going to be trouble.

"Oh and why is that Ms Morgan?"

"I can perform demon spells."

I hissed at her revelation. Her head tilted to the side, still resting on the desk, green eyes met mine "The council already knows, it's going to get out anyway."

I ground my teeth biting back my retort, it was as if she had no idea of the danger she was risking.

"How is it you're able to cast demonic spells?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

I discreetly let out a breath of relief, at least the witch had enough sense not to admit to being genetically modified. "You have your answer, now if you could hand over the medical discharge we will be on our way."

Mape lean back in her chair carefully, shrewd eyes met mine. "I'm still considering whether or not to take Mister Cormel's offer, you really haven't answered all my questions."

Rachel's head came up off the desk, a look of concern in her eyes as she turned to me briefly. I let my hand rest on her shoulder. The tentative, friendly, barely there touch, a habit gained over the past months where any kind of contact between us was rare. "Rachel, if she was going to take his deal, she would have already."

"Oh."

"Yes. Oh." she turned slumping once more, hiding her head in the curl of her arms.

"Don't be too sure of what I have or have not decided. My preference is to work with Ms Morgan, but Mister Cormel's offer is reasonable. Vivisection has a long history of producing results." The words were calm, cool, she meant every word.

My hand was round her throat as the leather chair over balanced sending us crashing to the ground, a hunting growl sounded low in my throat. Her blood was mine.

"Ivy. Oh God, Ivy stop it."

My nose tickled the doctor's ear as I drew the scent of her fear and arrogance into me. My tongue ghosted her skin seeking the perfect spot, enjoying how every tiny touch sent her fear skyrocketing. I stretched it out, gently kissing the spot prolonging the moment before I bit revelling in her rabbit heartbeat.

My head was yanked painfully pack, I turned my jaw snapping at the interruption. My ire cooled as I realised it was Rachel even as my desire to protect her from the threat failed to abate. Our eyes locked I struggled, wavering between desires. Rachel's gaze stayed firm, and eventually with one drawn-out breath I sway towards her. Her hand dropped from my hair and I rose off the floor.

I walked to the corner of the room, arms crossed, eyes closed , my back to Mape. I listen to her scrape herself together and pull up the chair. I longed for her blood. And for the first time in a very long time, I longed to drain her dry, the feel her dying by my fangs, to know once more, without question that I controlled life and death. Her death, Rachel's life.

"A good doctor is always looking for ways to save people. I treat anyone who needs it because I believe that it is not my job to judge the worth of someone's life. Would the curse you used to save Ivy's life save anyone or just someone with physical trauma?"

Rachel's voice was surprisingly steady as she answered. "I'm not sure, it returns them to perfect state. It's healed malformed limbs that were injured years before. From what I know it rebuilds you based upon your genetic code." I could hear the shrug in her voice at the end.

"So it likely doesn't work on genetic diseases, interesting." I kept my eyes locked firmly on the wall in front of me, wishing the room was bigger. Wishing that the scent of her, of that delicious, _delicious,_ blueberry fear would dissipate more quickly, who the fuck has an office without a window? "Ten times. You perform the curse that saved Ivy ten times for me no questions asked, in return, I'll give you permission to leave the hospital."

"No," I said it quickly before Rachel could agree "Ten times is too many. She will perform it three times and in return you will sign the permission form and remained silent regarding how they were healed."

"Five."

"Three. Each spells takes a toll on Rachel, three is more than fair."

"She's right, three is fair one for each AMA release and one for your silence, and I can't do them today."

"Why not?"

"I'm too tired and I don't have the potions I need."

"Very well. 6pm tomorrow, if you're not here by then and ready to heal the first person, I will hold a press conference outing you as a medical wonder and possible demon."

"But –" Rachel spluttered as I started counting to ten.

"I don't care about the truth, the panic that will cause is enough to make you turn up. As a sign of good faith I will sign the AMA forms for you."

"Fine." I could live with those terms even if I hated them it dealt with the immediate problem and I still had the issue of Marissa's family to deal with tonight. We needed to get to my parents house. I needed to get away from the temptation of Mape's throat.


End file.
